Charmed AltaVerse
by W. J. Fost
Summary: Alternate Universe of Charmed: Charmed AltaVerse!
1. 1x01 Witch Burning

**CHAPTER 1X01 WITCH BURNING**

Phoebe screamed as flames rose from the pier on which she stood. Her sister's Prue, and Piper hugged and cried. Each scream that shot from Phoebe's mouth was like a dagger in her sister's hearts.

"P-Piper, freeze time. _Now_." Prue said. Piper shook her head. "Fine. I'll do it. _Forwards and backwards, we move through time, other witches pay this no mind, now it's stopped, for all it's broken, freeze time: the words have been spoken._" Everyone in the room froze, and the flames stopped. They turned around and left the way they came.

Prue and Piper sat in the manor, hugging on the sofa of the living room.  
"P-Prue," said Piper, "May-maybe we can go to the past again. Make a new spell. Maybe Phoebe will be alive. We've _got_ to save her. Please."

"Piper," Prue said, looking into her sister's eyes, "We can't save her. She's gone...she's gone." Prue's cell phone rang. "Hello," she said, "No! I'm not coming into work. My _sister just died_. Leave me alone!" She sat the phone down on the table; it rang again. Prue held out her hand and closed it. The phone crushed and stopped ringing. Prue helped Piper walk; when they reached the stairs, the doorbell rang. Piper went over to the door and opened it. A woman with brown hair walked in.

"Hi," she said, smiling, "My name is Paige Matthews. I work for social services. I'm a grievance counselor. I'm here to talk about your sister, Phoebe," she gave a watery smile and Prue led her under the chandelier. She shook her hand and Piper grabbed Prue's other arm. The chandelier sent shafts of light down around the girls.

"The Power of Three," said Piper.

"What—What was that," Paige asked.

"It's...It's party lights," said Prue, "A party light."

"Um—Okay. So, should we sit down?" Paige looked toward the living room.

"Yeah," Piper said quietly, not paying attention, "Yeah! Yeah. Follow—follow me." Piper led Paige into the living room, Prue following in their wake. They sat down on the couch and Paige looked at the cell phone.

"Uh—," Paige began.

"Accident," said Prue, "That was an accident."

"Right. Prue, Piper, when a member of your family dies, it's a loss that, will never go away, and can never be filled. We have two options we think will work for you.

"Option one: You take counseling sessions three times a week," Paige paused for moment before continuing, "Or, you can adopt a family member for a few weeks to help fill the void, and then, they will leave and it should help ease the pain; it's worked before."

"Wait! You want someone to—," said Piper.

"What about you," said Prue. "Could you be the one who stays with us?"

"What? Why," Piper said, her face showed a mix of anger and shock, "Why would we want _her_ to stay here?" Piper stretched out her hands.

"Prue, we can't have her around here," said Piper, "with all the—"

"Why not," Paige said, causing Piper to jump, "I'd do it." Prue took her sister's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"I think she's a witch," said Prue, "Let's just let her live here for a while and find out. And if not, she'll just be going away."

"But Prue, what about all the demons that come here?"

"Who knows? Maybe in the future, demons don't attack us, or maybe not as often."

Paige screamed in the living room. They ran toward the source of the scream. A muscular demon with fangs and slime protruding from its mouth stood holding Paige.

"Okay," said Prue, "I was wrong."


	2. 1x02 Paige's Power

**1X02 PAIGE'S POWER **

Prue awoke, the sun pouring warm light into her room. She stood up, and dressed quickly, taking a moment to look at a picture of her, Piper, and Phoebe hugging on the couch. She did not remember taking it. It must have been the future her, the Prue's hair in the picture was blonde. She grabbed some of her own and saw it too, was blonde. She grimaced, and made a mental note to dye it.

Prue went down into the kitchen, made coffee, fed Kit, the cat, and sat down at the table with the paper.

"Why did you quit at Buckland's, Prue," asked Paige as she got coffee and sat across from Prue.

"I told you. I want to have more free time. I'll get another job," Prue replied, exasperated. Piper walked in ten minutes later, tear stains running from her eyes. She saw Paige, turned around, and she went back upstairs.

"What does Piper hate me," asked Paige, "Did I do something wrong? Or was it because of that guy that picked me up the other day?" Prue and Piper never told Paige that the monster was a demon. They were able to vanquish it without Paige finding out, saying it was their cousin, twice removed, and he loved phoebe and felt, like Piper, that Paige was taking her place.

"No," replied Prue, "she doesn't hate you. She just thinks, like I said, that you're taking Phoebe's place. Which, I know, you're not."

"Still—," Paige looked at her watch, "Oh my God! I've got to get to work!" As she stood up and ran toward the door, a demon appeared in it; Piper ran back in as Paige screamed. A fireball burst into being in the demon's hand. He threw it; Paige orbed; Piper froze it and Paige returned to the room.

"Duck," yelled Prue. Paige ducked and Prue flung her hand. The fireball flew from its frozen state and hit the squarely in the chest. The demon exploded in fire. Paige's mouth fell open and she staggered. Piper led her to a chair and she sat down.

"What," Paige said slowly, "was that?"

"That—," replied Piper, "was a demon."

Two hours past in which Piper and Prue told Paige of magic, demons, witches, The Charmed Ones, and their destinies. About how the "cousin" was really a demon, and how after they had vanquished, killed, it, talked to their gram's and mom's ghosts who told them about the secret sister.

"Me? A—A _witch_," said Paige, "And—your sister? No, sorry, wrong number! I'm no witch."

"Well, a half-witch, half-whitelighter," said Piper.

"So," Paige said, "I'm a _witch-lighter?_"

Piper rose an eyebrow and Prue smiled.

"Yes," said Prue, "You're a...witch-lighter. You can orb. A sorta magical teleportation," she added, eyeing the confusion on Paige's face.

"So, what is a, white lighter," asked Paige.

"It's a guardian angel for witches," said Piper, "It watches over them and guides them and so on..."

"So, I can just orb," asked Paige, "That's kinda lame."

"Oh. I never thought of that," said Prue, "Maybe we should ask Leo what other powers white lighters have."

"Yeah," said Piper.

"Hey!" Paige yelled, Piper and Prue jumped. "That's where my pen—," the pen orbed into her hand and she threw it. It rolled across the table and landed on the floor.

"Wow," said Piper.


	3. 1x03 Charmed One's Lost Powers

**1x03 Charmed One's Lost Powers**

The sun shone through the windows of the kitchen in Halliwell Manor. A puff of smoke rose to the ceiling as Paige added the final ingredient to her potion. Prue and Piper sat in the living room on the sofa.

"What do you mean, Prue," Piper asked her sister.

"Well, back in 1999, I had the power of telekinesis, you had the power to freeze time, and Phoebe..."

"Yeah —,"

"Well, we must have gained other powers. When Phoebe was possessed by the Woogy, she got other powers."

"So —,"

"So," said Prue, "What if our future selves have gained powers as well? That is _possible_, right?"

"I don't know, Prue," said Piper, "Maybe we should ask —,"

"Leo," Prue finished, "Piper. I know that Leo should have saved Phoebe...But, he cou —,"

"_Couldn't_, Prue? Couldn't," Piper asked, "Of course he could. He _chose_ not to, Prue. He _chose_ to let Phoebe die." The door bell rang.

"Come in, Kristy." The door opened and Kristy, Piper's new friend, came in with Melinda, Piper's daughter.

"Hi, mommy!" She said, before running up to her room. Kristy left.

"Oh my God, Prue," said Piper.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Melinda. I'm not her mom. She is —,"

"Piper? How can you say that," asked Prue, embracing her sister, "She is your daughter. She _is_ your's and Leo's daughter." Piper sat on the arm of the couch. Prue looked up. "Leo!" She called, Piper jumped, and fell off the couch, and orbs appeared in the room. Leo materialized in front of them.

"What?" He asked.

"Is it possible that — No, do our future selves have other powers?"

"Yes. But, you won't have them. At least, not for a while. You keep the powers you exchange in. But, about —," Leo checked his watch, "— Five minutes those powers will reveal themselves."  
"Five minutes?" Asked Piper, standing up, "You couldn't have told us this sooner?"

"No, the Elders forbid it."

"So? When have you started caring about the rules? What about Paige?"

"She'll keep the powers she has."

"So, she'll still be able to what," said Piper, "Move things by calling for them? Leo, I think that that greatly raises our chances of dying.."

"How," asked Leo.

"Well," said Prue, stepping in between Leo and Piper, "Obviously, if she has to call for things, that will take some time for it to orb. Then, we have to wait for it to move. Demons _won't_ wait." Piper pushed Prue out of the way and advanced on Leo.

"Maybe if you had told use we had a sister in the first —,"

"I didn't know Piper. No one knew," said Leo.

"Still! Maybe if you were thinking about her welfare!"

"This isn't about Paige is it?"

"No! If you would have taken care of me and Melinda maybe we would be together!"

"PIPER THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR THE ONE WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK BUT IT DIDN'T! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT A WITCH AND A WHITELIGTHER TOGETHER WOULD WORK! BUT — IT — DID — NOT —," Piper's eyes filled with tears.

"Get out of my house! Now!" She opened her hands to freeze Leo. He blew up in orbs. Piper screamed, Prue jumped back and Melinda walked into the room.

"It's okay, mommy," she said, "You just blew up Daddy again." Leo orbed back into the room, gave Piper a resentful look, and orbed away.

"No," said Prue, "He never told me what my second power is."

"Fine! Go find him!"

"No, I want to stay with you."

"Just go!"

"No —," Prue said. Her head fell to her chest. Piper grabbed her and put her on the couch.

"Prue!" She yelled.

"It's okay, Mommy. She's just astral porjecting!"

"You mean 'astral projecting'"

"Yeah."

"Will she be alright."

"Yeah. She's done it before..."

Piper reappeared in Leo's living room. He grabbed her and put her on the couch.

"Okay," he said, "You've got the power of astral projection. Phoebe had the power to levitate and project into other's minds. She could submit this electronic energy that could melt a person's brain."

"And that's what she used on Cal Green?"

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't the Elders do something?"

"They couldn't. She'd been exposed. It could take years, decades, to clean up the mess she's started. Prue, The Elders' aren't Gods. They can' just _snap_ and make the work a happy place." Red energy surrounded Prue, and went inward towards her center, making her disappear all the while. She woke up on the couch in the Manor. A demon through Paige through the archway, who stood up again.

"Athema!" She yelled, flinging her hand. The athema orbed up, into the demon's chest. Piper fell from the ceiling. Prue stood up and flung her arm. The demon flew through the air and landed in a heap in the another archway. Piper stood up and stretched out her arms. The demon blew up, leaving a scorch mark on the ground.

"I just had that floor fixed." Piper said.

"You did?"

"Well, not me. The future me. There was a bill," she added, seeing the confusion on Prue's face.

"How much was it."

"It was so large, I can't remember it," she said.


	4. 1x04 Pickup

Prue sat at the kitchen table, her favorite black, leather jacket on the back of her chair. Her blond hair hung down to the table, going down the back of her white shirt. She sat reading th paper, a cup of coffee near her. Nearby, Kit, the cat, meowed appreciatively for Prue had just filled her bowl. Prue looked at the front cover, and her insides churned. The cover said:

**THREE MORE WITCHES TO**

**DIE AT MIDNIGHT**

"That bastard," she said, looking at the front page as if it had said something rude to her.

"Talking about Leo," asked Piper, who had just walked in.

"No, Piper. Pratt," Prue said, giving the paper to Piper. Piper's eyes narrowed in anger. "Three more witches."

"What about them?" Asked Paige, walking in, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down closest to Prue. To Paige, it seemed Piper hated her. Though she was taking Phoebe's place in the Halliwell line.

Piper read the article on the withes:

"_Today, March 20, 2009," says Nathanial Pratt, the man considered a hero to the world, "Our witch hunters have captured three more witches. They will be burned tonight. At midnight. We are doubling, tripling our efforts to capture these beings of evil. This is my promise to the world: We will rid our purity of these unclean evils. My promise. To you."_

"I don't understand it. Why can't we just....I don't know....Like use our magic? Stop him?" Paige asked.

"Well," said Prue, "We can't. It's not possible. It's one power witches don't have. The power to control other's free will. And we can't kill him. We'd be in the same position as —,"

"Don't say her name," said Piper.

"Why not? I don't see what's wrong with using _Phoebe's_ name." Said Prue.

"I just — Prue, I can't stand hearing her name. Not now. And we can't use magic, " said Piper, now addressing Paige, "I won't risk it. If we get caught — we could end up like — her."

"Piper, it's okay to say her name, you know. It's not going to kill you," said Paige, "I'm going to go to work to give them the report." She stood up and walked out to her small car, grabbing her keys on the way. Piper stood up too.

"I got a call yesterday," she said, "I — the future me — apparently owns a club: P3. So, I'm going to go there and check it out. I will see you later. She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and left. Prue gave a last fleeting look at the paper, before standing up, and she walked through the dining room, through the foyer, into the living room, where she picked up her camera. She then walked out side into the bright March sun, got into her car and drove off.

"Paige, no excuses. I want that report on my desk," said Mr. Cowan said, "_Today."_

"I'll have it for you soon, Mr. Cowan," Paige replied, "Don't worry."

"Oh I'm not, Paige," said Mr. Cowan, "I'm just hoping that you are."

"What do you mean," asked Paige.

"Paige, you're close to being fired," he said, "You'd better get your act together, or you'll be fired."

"Right —," said Paige, as Mr. Cowan walked away. She turned back toward her computer and continued typing.

"This is very, very nice work, Ms. Halliwell," said James, the president of Pic-U, the leading photography company in San Fransisco, "I think we can get you a position....If you're willing, that is."

"Willing — I — yeah. Yeah, I'd like that, thank you." Said Prue. James shook his head.

"What?" Asked Prue.

"I just can't figure you out. Here you are: Young, beautiful. Yet, you gave up your presidential position at Buckland's Auction House......Why?"

"Mr. Wils," said Prue, "I worked at Buckland's, and while I was there, I just — I didn't have time to be me any more. I worked twenty-four seven, I was ruthless, and — alone."

"Okay, Ms. Halliwell —,"

"Prue."

"Prue," James said, smiling, "Welcome to Pic-U." Prue stood up and smiled.

"So," she said, "What's my first assignment?"

"There is a woman named Sherry Tylun. She's —,"

"A well-known witch hunter. She hunts them, but doesn't kill them right away — she prefers to torture them, first."

"Yeah. Well, Nathanial Pratt thinks highly of her. That's your first assignment. Sherry Tylun."

"No," said Prue, "My sister was a witch — no matter how much I'm opposed of them," she added eying James's suspicion. "I'm just — more opposed to killers."

"They're saviors. They're ridding the world of —,"

"If you say evil — I'll get _pissed_ off."

"Is that a threat?"

"No — no, of course not. I'm just saying that, my sister made a mistake. But, she's — gone now. She's never coming back. So, she learned her lesson. But, not all witches are evil. Some witches are actually good people. Who do _good_ things."

"Speaking from personal expeirience?" James said. Prue shifted in her seat.

"What — what do you mean?"

"I just mean, I'm sure your sister must have told you all about it. I mean, you must have known for a while, but since you were her sister, you were trying to protect her."

"Right —,"

"Okay. I'll assign someone else. I'll call you — strictly business."

Piper walked down for the first time into P3, her club. A man walked up to her.

"Hi, Piper. It's about time you got back."

"Huh?"

"John — your manager. Been taking over while you took a break to do — whatever it is that you had to do."

"John — right. So, tell me about the club. You know, profits, things we — sell or whatever. I've forgotten a lot." John and Piper sat at a table and talked about the club.

Prue stood on a bridge over looking a tower. Inside, witches were led to piers. Prue sat and watched, taking pictures with her new camera.

"Witch!" Prue spun on her heel. A demon stood behind her. He flung his hand, and Prue was thrown off. She looked down, the ground growing closer every second.


	5. 1x05 Prue's Plan, Piper's Love Paige's

A/N (AUTHOR'S NOTE) THE NAME OF THIS CHAPTER IS Prue's Plan, Piper's Love, Paige's Offer, Oh My! THERE JUST WASN'T ENOUGH ROOM TO PUT IN THE ACTUAL TITLE.

Prue screamed as the ground grew closer. It seemed as if time slowed. She suddenly became aware of all her thoughts; all her feelings. She thought she was going to die; she was afraid how her sisters would go on. A thought popped into her mind:

_If I were not here...Where would I be? The manor. I don't want to be here. I want to be at the manor. _

Prue closed her eyes. Red energy surrounded her and moved inward, and her feet found solid ground. She opened them. She was standing in the manor's foyer. She fell to her knees, her camera scraping the ground. She stood up and ran straight downstairs into the basement. She turned on her red light, and put her picture under the enlarger, and developed it. Pinning it up with a clothespin, she looked at it, chewing gum. Under them, a table sat, and on it, a blueprint of Hobart State Penitentiary, HSP, a jail for witches. Her head fell down, her chin resting on her chest. She astral projected and reappeared behind a large column.

"It's time to die, witches," said Pratt, "And you're just the first of millions." Pratt pointed at a man who stood near a board of buttons and switches. He turned a few dials. Fire rose from the pier and the witches screamed. Prue stood, and she watched. Not the witches but, behind Pratt. The room appeared to be empty except for five people. She recognized only one, Sherry Tylun. She stood, arms crossed, a smile spread across her face. She watched as the witches screamed and burned. Barely ten minutes passed and the witches screams were long gone. People came from the room, and they swept up the ashes. She disappeared from the room, taking a fleeting look across Pratt's gleaming face. She woke up in her darkroom. She took a look at the blueprints, and added the little room, and the piers to it. She then studied it, as if she would never see it again.

"Soon," she said, "Soon, I'll bust in." She looked at the cells on the blueprints. "And set you free."

Music played loudly, and Piper stood behind the counter in the center of the room. She gave drinks to customers while the band played, ever louder. Other workers walked around, picking up trash, or taking orders from people at tables. Piper, smiling, walked away from the counter and into the back room, for a break. She opened the door and her smile fell.

"What're you doing here —,"

"Piper, I had to see you, OK? I can't keep living without you. I still —,"

"No, Leo. You don't love me. You left me. I read my — her diary — I — she wears this ring to remind her of you. She hopes that you'll come back to her."

"No, you hope I'll come back. And Piper, I have just hope you will too, Piper. I _love_ you," he said. Piper shook her head.

"NO LEO!" Yelled Piper. "YOU LEFT ME — leave, Leo. Please."

"No. I won't." Leo grabbed Piper and kissed her. She pushed him away. "I love you."

"No, Leo. Just because you love me, it doesn't change anything," she said. And she walked back through the door, into her club. She smiled, and touched her lips gingerly, as she went back to work.

Paige sat at her office, and she looked around for her purse. She saw the edge of it. A woman was walking toward her cubicle. She tripped over the purse and then stopped, frozen. Paige stood up, and looked around, expecting to see Piper.

"Piper!?" Paige yelled, "You there?"

"No. It is I," said a disembodied voice. Orbs appeared and an Elder appeared before her. "I am an Elder."  
"An _Elder_? What would an Elder want with me?"

"We want to recruit you. You're half white-lighter. We want you to assist charges, witches and future white-lighters. You'll need to be trained, of course. Just to teach you how to orb. So you can find your charges where ever they may be."

"A _white-lighter_?"

"Yes. A guardian angel for witches. They guide them. Help them. Rip this card," said the Elder, handing a golden card to Paige, "when you have an answer for me. Goodbye." He orbed away. Time unfroze. The woman fell.

"I'm sorry," said Paige, snatching up her purse. She walked out the doors and climbed into her car. She looked at the card. She put it in her pocket and started her car, then started off toward the manor.

Paige got out of her car and went into the manor.

"Leo!" She called. Leo orbed in. Paige handed the card to Leo.

"Yeah..."

"I don't know what to do, Leo. What do white-lighters do exactly?"

"Well, I can tell you right now, that you don't _have _to answer. Not now, not ever. It's a choice. They just...Well, they help people. They usually start off with one charge, a future white-lighter. Then, if you do a good job, they may assign you more. It's a very excellent, un-paying job." Chimes rang through Leo's head. "I've got to go." He orbed away.

Paige sat on the couch, looking at the little card.

Later that night, Piper sat in the back room of P3, her and Leo holding each other, kissing.

"I love you," said Piper between kisses.


	6. 1x06 Prue's Second Job

Prue's camera shutter clicked, her lens focused on Nathanial Pratt. He was giving a speech about witches. The basic message:

"We have a right, and a duty to stop the evil in our town, the world. We _must_ band together if we are to stop the evil! Join me today! Help us defeat the witches; the evil!" The crowed cheered, as Prue took more pictures. Most of the photographers cleared. Prue took another picture of Pratt.

"Perfect," she said. Pratt walked up to her.

"Hello," he said, stretching out his hand, "And you are?"

"I'm Prue....Prue _Halliwell_."

"Halliwell? That name sounds...familiar."

"My sister," said Prue, "was a witch. She was executed about a month ago; burned. Phoebe Halliwell. She killed Cal Green..."

"Oh, right. I'm Nathanial Pratt," he said, his hand still outstretched.

"I know," Prue said, "And I won't shake the hand of the man who killed my sister." Pratt's hand fell.

"I like you, Prue. I want you to join me. As a witch-hunter. After all, you knew a witch. Your knowledge....It'd help..."

"Sorry. No thanks." She picked up her back and walked away.

"Just think about it, Prue." Pratt yelled back.

She got into her car, and she placed her back in the passenger's seat, started the car, and drove toward home.

Paige sat at home, staring at the golden card. She took her and, and placing them near the top of the card, she started to rip, but she stopped. She sat the card down on the table in front of her. She stared at the card again. A hand reached slowly around the chair, and it grasped Paige's neck. The demon lifted her up, strangling her.

"LEO!" She gasped.

"Hello?" Called Prue, "Pi — Oh!" Prue flung her hand, the demon flew into the kitchen, and he landed on the table. It crashed into pieces, Paige fell over the back of the chair and landed on the floor.

Prue ran to the kitchen doorway and telekinetically threw the demon to the right, into the wall. The demon shimmered, and reappeared standing behind Prue. He shot a ball of light at her back. She fell.

"Knife!" Paige yelled, a knife orbed away from the table, and it reappeared in the demon's chest. The demon exploded. Prue stood up slowly.

"Oh...My head..."

"I killed a demon!" Said Paige. "My first demon!"

"Yeah...Good for you. Is Piper here? I want to talk to her about Pratt..."

"Nathanial Pratt?"  
"What other Pratt do we know, Paige?"

"I just mean...It could have been his wife —,"

"He's not married," Prue started to walk to the kitchen, Paige following.

"How do you know?"

"Well," said Prue, "He _hit_ on me today..."

"He..." said Paige, laughing, "Hit on you...."  
"Yeah....."

"No, Leo," said Piper, coming in the back door, "I can't."

"Can't....What?" asked Paige.

"Pratt hit on me today," said Prue, at the same time.

"Leo wants me to marry him again...And _Pratt hit on you_?"

"Leo asked you to marry him," asked Prue, "And yes, he did. He said 'I want you to join me. As a witch-hunter. After all, you knew a witch. Your knowledge....It'd help..' I don't think he knows I'm a witch. I just think he...Thinks Phoebe told me a lot....He doesn't know the half of it...."

"Yes. Leo asked me to marry him. And he wants you to be a....._what_?"

"A witch-hunter. So, why don't you want to marry him?"

"It's just so confusing. I can't marry him right now. And a witch-hunter? When did you talk to him?"

"When I was taking pictures of him. And you should so marry him."

"I will. Leo, I want to marry you," she and Leo kissed.

"But, Prue," said Leo, "Maybe he's just trying to lure you into a trap. I think he may have found our you're a witch. I don't know how."

"But, there can't be any way that he could know. Unless he knows the truth about witches," said Prue.

"The _truth_?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. The truth. That magic passes through blood. Pratt thinks that witches just...Become witches either from just nothing, or that they get their powers from learning the craft from other witches," answered Prue. "I'm going take it."

"Take...What?" Asked Paige.

"The job."

"Are you _insane_?" Paige asked.

"You're the one who asked," Prue said.

"That's a dumb idea. He'll definatly know you're a witch."

"Actually, I think it's a great idea." Piper said, "She'll be right under Pratt's nose. She'll be able to spy on him, learn their moves, and...you know...It'll be useful."

"I think so too." Said Leo.

"OK. So, I'm gonna call Pratt. He left a card in my pocket; I guess when I was leaving."

"Prue, if you do this, he could _hurt_ you. Even kill you."

"Please, Paige. Nothing can kill me."

"Boasting a bit, aren't ya, Prue," asked Paige, "Something's bound to kill you sometime."

"No, I'm not. I've been threatened enough in the past, what? Two years? And I've been just fine. I've only died once. And that once, it was by choice. Not because I demon got me. I can handle myself."

"Prue, it's not that you can't handle it. It's just that if he gets you, finds out that you're a witch, he'll kill you, and then there'll be no Power of Three."

"No. There won't. But Paige, we've got to have some way of knowing what Pratt's gonna do next. It's the only way." Prue picked up the phone and typed in the number on the card.

"Hello?" Asked Pratt. "Who is it?"  
"It's Prue. Prue Halliwell. I'm calling about the job you offered me this morning."

"Leo, lets go." Said Piper. She and Leo grasped hands and walked out. Paige took one, disapproving look at Prue and left through the back door.

"And..." asked Pratt.

"I've reconsidered. I want the job. I agree. My knowledge may help."

"Good. Now when ca —."

"Will your job mess up my photography job?"

"No. You'll have plenty of time for yourself. You just come and tell us about witches, maybe roam the city. If you have to, capture one."

"How?" Asked Prue.

"How —,"

"How do I capture a witch? How am I supposed to stop someone with magic?"

"We'll give you a weapon. It blasts witches. Stops their powers. Freezes them. Just for a short time."

"So," said Prue, "You'll just give me this weapon and I'll roam around San Fransisco and stop witches?"

"And you just do this for all witch-hunters?"

"Of course," said Pratt, "As I'll do for them, I'll do for you."

"Join me at the penitentiary. Tomorrow after your shoot. Or before. Anytime. Goodbye, Prue."

"Bye." Prue placed the receiver down. She left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, into the attic. There, she discovered a demon suspending Piper and Paige in midair, red rings around their necks. She flung her hand, and the demon flew into the wall, Piper and Paige fell to the floor. Piper stood up, Paige was unconscious. Piper opened her hands, her, arms out stretched. The demon exploded.

"This is getting _ridiculous_. We're attacked more here than we were in 1999."

"Yeah well, at least we've got a power boost in this time."

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Well, Paige can move things with her mind — so can you. Is she like...sharing your powers?" asked Piper.

Piper sat down on a nearby couch, pulling Paige onto. Paige woke up.

"My head feels like it's on fire."

"Yeah, good thing it's not. OK, Leo — how can Paige move things with her mind if I can?"

"Well," said Leo, "The circle of charmed powers is Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis —,"

"Temporal stasis?"

"Time freezing. Any way, Temporal Stasis, and Premonitions. So, Phoebe had the power of premonition. So, the next, Paige, is telekinesis. But, being half white-lighter, she orbs them instead of just moving like you can."

"So, why does she have to call for it? Why can't she just wave her hand?" Piper asked.

"On a cosmic scale, orbing is more difficult because of the way it works. Rather than just randomly throwing it, it has to have a precise place of which to move it to."

"Doesn't answer the question, Leo."

"Well, in time, she may not have to. It could be that her power has been latent for so long, that she just — can't. In time, she —,"

"Won't have to. You've already said that." Said Paige. "And, I'd rather not have to at all." A demon shimmered into the attic.

"Prepare to die, witches."

"God! Here we go again." Said Piper.


	7. 1x07 Captured PT 1

The demon screamed as his skin stretched. He exploded, leaving a scorch mark on the ground where he stood.

"That is the tenth damn demon to attacks us this week," said Piper, "Don't we ever catch a break?"

"Apparently, not," said Prue, "I thought that being a witch-hunter, and being part of a group who traps and kills witches would make them leave us alone."

"No. They attack me. They attack Paige. They don't attack you unless you're with us," said Piper, "_You_ catch a break. We don't."

"Piper —,"

"No, Prue. I've had it. Ever since you became a witch-hunter, demons just attack us like crazy. I'm going to get Melinda from school."

"Piper —,"

"Yeah, Prue?"

"What's Melinda's power?"

"Oh — Prue. I — I don't know. I'm gonna go pick her up. And ask her." Piper hugged Prue, and waved to Paige. Then, walked out of the attic, downstairs.

"I'm going to work," said Prue.

"Gonna kill ya some witches?" Asked Paige.

"No," Prue said, "I have a photo shoot today and I can't be late again. Mr Wils would _kill_ me. As if demons don't try enough."

"Yeah. I'd better get back to the office. Lunch break was over three minutes after the third demon appeared and seven minutes before we vanquished the fourth one."

"The Elders...want me." Said Leo. He orbed out. Prue and Paige left the manor.

"Hey, Melinda." Said Piper. Her daughter, Melinda, opened the car door and jumped in.

"Hi mommy," she said.

"Melinda, remember how I told you about me and your auntie Prue coming here from the past?"

"Yeah —,"

"Well, I don't know what your power is...."

"Mommy! I'm half white-lighter. I orb and can make other things orb. And I can levy-tate!"

"Wait, you can levitate?"

"Yeah. Aunt Phoebe's second power." Piper looked ahead at the road, started her car, and drove.

Paige opened a file. The name "Charlie Mane" sat on the top of the page. Page read underneath:

Charlie Mane

Male

Blonde hair

Blue Eyes

14 Years Old

Young teen male, found abandoned, sitting under a dumpster. Parents alive.

"I can't stand people who just...abandon kids." Paige said, "I can't wait to put this bastard in Hell." Fire rose over Paige and she disappeared.

A/N (AUTHOR'S NOTE) – When I say "self-projected", I mean she "orbs" but instead of blue light, it's the red energy of her astral projection.

"Perfect," Prue said, "That is...perfect."

"It's not the only thing perfect —," said Ryan Dar, a man that Prue was photographing.

"Could you just — turn your head? There's a shadow on the left side of your face."

Ryan turned his head, Prue took more pictures, the shutter clicking every few seconds. After many minutes, she finished, and put her camera in her bag, focused her thoughts on the manor and self-projected, reappearing in her dark room. She took her camera from her bag. Fire rose from the ground and engulfed her. Her camera fell to the ground, shattering the lens.

"Go to your room, and finish your homework, young lady," said Piper, "Then, I you can watch TV." Melinda jumped from the car, and ran toward the manor. Piper stuck her head out the window. "And be in bed by 8 o' clock." She called, started up her car, and drove away.

Piper ran into P3, to hear the phone ringing. She picked up the reviever.

"Hello?"

"Mommy! A demon is here and Paige and Prue aren't here. What should I do?"

"Um...Melinda, call for your daddy. He'll keep you safe. I'll be there in as soon as I can, Honey."

"Okay...Hurry, please." Piper pulled on her gloves and ran for the door, but tripped. Fire rose from the ground and engulfed her, leaving nothing in it's wake.

Prue and Paige moved away from each other as a column of fire rose between them. When it subsided, Piper stood near her sisters.

"The _Charmed_ Ones," said a demon with pure-white skin, whose eyes was red, her hair black, "I've been waiting for you for ages." The demon rose her hand and the three fire columns appeared beside the cage the sisters stood in. Three exact replicas of the sisters appeared in them. The demon put her hands down and a stream of light shot from the real sisters into the replicas.

"Yes, Master Oshy?" Asked the replica Charmed in unison with Prue, Piper, and Paige's voices.

"Replace the Charmed Ones," said the demon, "Use their powers. And take over their lives."


	8. 1x08 Replaced PT 2

"Replace the Charmed Ones," said the demon, "Use their powers. And take over their lives." Fire rose from the ground, and engulfed the replicas, who disappeared. Leaving nothing in their wake, reappearing where they left.

"Let us out!" Yelled Piper. She opened her hands, thrusting her arms forward. The side of the cage exploded, leaving no damage. "Damn it!"

"Piper, calm down. We're not going to get out that way," said Prue.

"Can't you just...astral projected to the manor?"

"She tried," Paige said, "More than once. She can't. We can't call for Leo because we're in the Underworld."

"Leo!" Called Piper to the ceiling of the cave. Water dripped in a passage way near by. "Leo!"

"Piper," said Prue, "He can't hear you. No one can."

"Paige, you're half white-lighter. Can't you —,"

"_No_, Piper. I can't orb. I've never been trained."

"The card!" Prue said, "Paige, do you still have that card. If you rip it, we can get an Elder down here."

"No, I left it in the manor."

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"It's not my fault! I still haven't decided whether I want to, or not."

"Paige —,"

"Piper, I'm sorry. I —,"

"Paige —,"

"Piper, please. You don't have to yell at me I know I —,"

"PAIGE!!!"

"What? Sheesh, Piper. You don't have to yell."

"Can you call for the card? Orb it down here?"

"I — I don't know. Lemme try. _Card_." Orbs appeared in her hand. When they subsided, a tiny golden card sat in her hand. She ripped it. The two pieces of the gold card glowed gold and rose from her hands, went through the bars, and light changed into a silhouette of a person appeared, the glow subsided, leaving an Elder standing in it's wake. It looked around for a moment.

"Paige, what on Earth are you doing here? In the _Underworld_?"

"We're trapped," said Piper, "And we would like you to _orb us out_!"

"Certainly," said the Elder. He walked up to the cage and extended his hand out. Paige took it, but pulled her arm back quickly for the Elder burst into flame, screamed, and exploded.

"Don't you just, _hate, _unexpected visitors? I know I do...."

Replica-Piper picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mommy! Where are you? The demon's in the attic...."

"I'm on my way, honey." Replica-Piper flamed out, reappearing at the manor. She opened the door and ran in. The demon was coming down the stairs. She stretched out her arms, her hands open. The demon exploded. Melinda ran to Replica-Piper and hugged her.

"It's okay, Honey," said Replica-Piper, "He's gone now. You don't have to worry." Leo fell from the top of the stair. Replica-Piper screamed as Leo orbed. A demon jumped down from the banister. Replica-Piper blew him up as well.

"Leo," she said, "Who the hell was that?"

"That was a demon...a Kallis demon —,"

"Kallis —,"

"Yes. A Kallis demon. They have super strength and they can smoke in and out."

"God! Where's Prue and Paige?" Leo closed his eyes.

"Paige is at work," he said, "Prue is in her darkroom."

"Prue!" Replica-Piper said. Replica-Prue came running up into the foyer.

"What?" She yelled. "Is there a demon?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Melinda said you weren't here."

"I wasn't. I just self-projected in."

"Oh —,"

"I'm sorry. I got held up at my —,"

"Camera!" Melinda yelled. Prue's camera orbed into her hand. The lens was broken.

"Freeze Leo!" said Replica-Prue. Replica-Piper stretched out her hands. Leo froze. Replica-Prue flung her hand, a wave of energy shot from her hand, hit Melinda, and she hit the wall, sliding down it, unconscious. "We'll have to wipe their memories," she said, doing the same to Leo, "We can say the Kallis demon did it. Where's Paige?"

"Leo said she was at work. She wouldn't risk flaming here. We shouldn't risk it. I don't want them to get suspicious. Let's go get the book, wipe their memories, and plant false ones." The two replicas walked upstairs.

"Paige if I don't get those files, you're fi —,"

"Here you are, Mr Cowan," said Replica-Paige, handing a stack of files to Mr Cowan, "I'm done with all the cases I've been presented with this week and even some of the ones for next week. I'll be taking the rest of the day off. Goodbye." Replica-Paige left Mr Cowan standing, holding the stack of files.

"Paige," said Replica-Piper, "We need you to say this spell with us. It requires the power of three." Replica-Paige, Replica-Prue, and Replica-Piper crouched down in front of Melinda and Leo. In unison, they chanted:

"We call upon The Power of Three

To change what these to have seen

To make us now become freemen

Make them remember getting knocked out by demons."

Lights spun around Melinda's and Leo's head.

"Nice spell," said Replica-Paige, "The last line was a little long. But, good." Leo and Melinda woke up. "Leo. Melinda." Leo and Melinda orbed up from the spots into the living room. They stirred, and started to come around.

"Think they'll ever figure us out?" Replica-Prue asked.

"I don't know. Let's just do what Oshy asks," said Replica-Piper, "Or she'll kill us —,"

"Piper!" Leo said. Replica-Piper walked in beside Leo.

"Yeah, Honey," said Replica-Piper, "I'm here." Leo looked into Replica-Piper's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Melinda sat up, and stood up, as Paige and Prue walked into the room.

"Piper stop!" Said Prue, "Before you kill us."

"Can't you project out?" Said Piper, attempting to blow the cage up once again.

"Piper," said Prue, "I've tried. Paige has tried to orb. We've tried to cast spells, summon Leo, even one of the replicas. We can't try anything else."

"Melinda —,"

"I'm sure she's fine. They've got to replace us."

"Melinda —,"

"Piper. She's going to be —,"

"No, Prue. We've tried to summon a white-lighter. What about a witch?"

"Summon a random witch? Doesn't sound very safe to me."

"No — not a random witch. _Melinda_. We can summon Melinda."

"Power of Three?"

"Sure." In unison, the Charmed Ones chanted:

"Powers of Melinda rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to us,

We call you near,

Come to us and settle here." White-lights appeared and subsided, leaving Melinda standing in the cage.

"Oh!" Said Oshy, "Another little witch." Oshy waved her hand, and a column of fire appeared. A Replica-Melinda standing in it's place. She flamed from the cave, into her room at the manor.

"The Elders want me," said Leo and he orbed out.

"Prue! Paige! Melinda!" Replica-Piper called. The three came into the room.

"What are we going to do," asked Replica-Prue, "I don't want to hurt them. It's not fair. _They're _the Charmed Ones. I have all of Prue's emotions and personality. So, I feel — scared, hurt, even guilty that I'm letting three woman die to give their powers to us —."

"What?" Asked Replica-Piper.

"I'm just thinking," said Replica-Prue, "We have Oshy's and the Charmed Ones' powers? Right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"We could go down to the cave and re-clone them. Then, we bring the real ones up here and leave the clones in the cage. Then, we help them defeat Oshy."

"Or — Oshy defeats us —,"

"Are you crazy?" Asked Paige.

"No. I'm not. If we're part of Oshy, and she defeats us, she'll die too."

"Let's go." The four of them stood up and flamed out, reappearing in the cave.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Shh," said Replica-Prue, "We've come to save you." Replica-Prue flamed the real Charmed Ones out of the cage, cloned them, and put the clones in the cage. Then, flamed the real Charmed Ones to the manor.

A knock came from the door. The real Prue opened it, to find Nathanial Pratt standing behind the threshold.


	9. 1x09 Free and Pratt's Secret PT 3

**1x09 Free + Pratt's Secret PT 3**

"Mr Pratt," Prue said, "What're you doing here?"

"Prue," Pratt smiled, "Hello. Can I come in."

"Sorry, but no, you can't. This is a _really_ bad time."

"A bad time?"

"Yeah. A...A uh...a bad time. I'm sorry. Mr Pr —,"

"Nate, please."

"Nate."

"It's a perfect time for me," said a voice behind Pratt, who moved over.

"A very good time," Oshy said. She flung her hand and Pratt flew into the manor, knocking Prue over. The replicas came out from behind the wall.

"Oh my God! You're a witch!" Pratt yelled. Oshy threw fire at him. Prue deflected it.

"Nate, there's no time to explain. You need to leave. Piper!" The Pipers froze Oshy. "Leo!" Leo orbed into the room. Pratt fell to his knees.

"Leo, orb him somewhere safe. Don't let him get hurt." Leo grabbed Pratt by the shoulder and they orbed away. "Piper, try to blow her up. If it doesn't work, freeze her again." Piper stretched out her arms, her hands opened. She hit her mark, but Oshy just flew back, into the door. Piper repeated this motion, freezing Oshy.

"Great. We can't vanquish him?"

"We have an idea," said Replica-Prue, "And I think it may work." Oshy unfroze. "Follow me!" The three replicas, followed by the three charmed ones ran upstairs.

"I'll find you!" Oshy yelled before running up the stairs. She blast the door open, and all six girls screamed. "Don't think that just because you look alike, I can't sort you out." She waved her hand. Three of the girls flamed away, behind Oshy. "See? Time to die! Say 'goodbye' Charmed Ones!" She raised both of her arms. A colossal wave of fire shot from her hands, killing the three girls. She turned to the three behind her. "Good! Now, you can replace the Charmed Ones. For —," she screamed as she burst into flames and exploded.

"Wait," asked Paige, "how did that work, exactly?"

"Well, the clones had Oshy's powers and her blood. When she vanquished them, she vanquished half of who she was. The rest just — died."

"Poor clones. They were alive. They were — real."

"Yeah," Piper said, "But Paige, they were evil. They did attack us. Leo! Orb with Melinda." Leo, Pratt, and Melinda orbed down. Piper froze Pratt.

"Leo, dust 'em." Leo blew on his hand and gold dust covered Pratt's head. "Paige?"

"Pratt!" Pratt orbed away, Prue self-projected. Paige walked to her room as Leo, Piper, and Melinda hugged.

Pratt unfroze, now standing on the porch. Prue standing in front of him.

"A bad time?"

"Yeah," Prue said, smiling. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure —," Prue shut the door. "Soon, witch. Soon," said Pratt, puling an anti-witch talisman out of his shirt. He placed it back and went down the stairs, got into the limo waiting for him.

Paige held the little golden card and ripped it. The card orbed her away.

The dark sky was dotted with stars, and Melinda jumped into bed. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo busted through the door of their own room, hugging and twisting, shut the door, and jumped up onto the bed.


	10. 1x10 Second Halliwell Down

Paige orbed into the kitchen.

"Paige!" Piper said, "You can't just orb in here! We almost got exposed last week by the man who started this whole mess. We don't need another mess like —," she went back to the dishes.

"We won't have another Phoebe, Piper. Where's Melinda, Leo, and Prue?"

"Prue," said Piper, "is at work, Leo — with charges and Melinda's at a friend's house."

"Oh. Well, the Elders told me to — damn it!" Piper spun around quickly.

"What? What? Demon!!?!!"

"No. A charge needs me." Paige orbed out. Piper finished the dishes and walked out of the kitchen, through the foyer, and into the living room.

She sat down on the couch, and a demon blasted through the door. Piper outstretched her hand, and he exploded. Piper took a deep breath.

Melinda orbed down, her stomach had a large, bleeding gash in it. Piper jumped up from the couch.

"Leo!" She called. "Prue! Paige! Leo! Phoebe —," Piper held her daughter as her breathing slowed and stopped. Piper's tears streaked down her face.

Paige orbed out, orbing back into the manor. Moonlight shined in through the windows.

"Being a white-lighter su — Piper?" Paige walked up to Piper, who was still holding her dead daughter, Prue holding on to her. Tears streaked down Paige's face.

Melinda lay in a white coffin, still, cold, and quiet. Nearby, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, sat near the coffin crying. Leo sat beside Piper, holding her. Soft music played quietly. When the funeral was over, the sisters and Leo went back to the manor.

"The Elders want us, Paige," said Leo, "Let's go." The pair of them orbed out together.

"Don't worry, Piper," said Prue, "I'll stay with you. You'll be safe. I'll project you out if I have to."

"Prue, I'll be fine," said Piper, "But, I said Phoebe's name."

"When?"

"When I saw Melinda die."

"Piper, what could you do? You can't save someone from Death. Not when it's got them already." Leo and Paige orbed down.

"We're cosmically screwed," said Paige. Piper and Prue looked at them, confusion on their faces.

"The Elders told us, just now," said Leo, "that after you found out why Phoebe had to die, you were supposed to return to the past. That and Paige isn't supposed to be a witch in this time. So, her power could change if you go back to the past. The Elders say 'If you do make it back to the past, do not make any contact with Paige. Unless it is absolutely necessary. And if you cannot restrain from fraternizing, we will make her unfindable to even the Power of Three.' Their words. Not mine."

"So, what does that mean?"

"That means that if you need her in the future, she may not have the same power she has now."

"So..."

"So...It must mean something important." Said Paige, "If the Elders are saying it."

"Prue Halliwell," said Pratt, "is a witch. So is her sister, Piper. I don't know about Paige yet."

"Should we kill them sir?" Asked General Glass, a black man, wearing a general's uniform.

"Not yet. They saved me from that demon."

"So?"

"So? So? They saved my _life_."

"They're witches. We should —,"

"Shut up!" General Glass stopped talking.

"Sir, they're witches. I just —," Glass stopped, looking down at the dagger now in his heart. He burst into flame and exploded. Pratt stood up and left his office, the dagger laying among the ashes.

"A witch broke into my office. She killed General Glass."

"Did you get her."

"No. She got away. Cast a spell."

"I don't understand. We might _need_ her? If we go back?"

"Well, not all of you. Just Piper, Prue —,"

" — and Phoebe." Finished Piper.

"Yeah."

"So —,"

"What're we gonna do?"

"You need to find the reason that you are staying here.....in this time. Then, you need to change it. To go back —,"

"To our time."

"Yeah."

"Which," said Paige, "I have an idea of how to do that. A spell. I've just written it." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Her sisters surrounded it and read in unison.

"We call upon the Power of Three

Reverse time, set us free

We sing this, our harmonized song,

Send us back, to where we belong."


	11. 1x11 Pratt's Secret Revealed

Prue, Piper, and Paige stood in the living room, holding a piece of paper. They read in unison:

"We call upon the Power of Three

Reverse time, set us free

We sing this, our harmonized song,

Send us back, to where we belong.

Light surrounded Piper and Prue, and they disappeared when it subsided. Paige smiled.

"Goodbye," she said smiling, her eyes watering. Light appeared where Piper and Prue just were. When it went away, Prue and Piper stood exactly where they were before.

"What happened? Did you call us back, Paige?" Piper asked.

"No," said Paige, "I didn't. You just left. And came back."

"What did you see?" Leo asked, addressing Prue and Piper.

"Well, we saw the light and then darkness and then we just came back here," said Prue.

"The spell is good. I know it is. I'm going to orb to the Elders and see whats wrong," said Paige.

"What's wrong," asked Piper, after a few seconds when Paige didn't do anything, "Why aren't you orbing?"

"I'm trying I can't," said Paige. Prue walked over to the window, which shattered, sending shards of glass into Prue. Leo ran over.

"Orb the glass," said Piper.

"Glass!" Paige yelled. Nothing happened. Leo placed his hands over Prue's face. Nothing.

"Leo! Heal her!" Piper yelled, bending down beside her gasping sister.

"I can't. Please." Prue gasped harder. Piper looked through the window. Pratt stood in the middle of the street. He took a megaphone from a man next to him.

"We have taken down your magic, witches. You will come out, your hand —," He froze. As did the street, the whole city. A warlock blinked into the room.

"I did that. I'm not evil. Don't kill me. I know your future selves and I was afraid of coming out in the open, afraid you'd vanquish me."

"Leo?"

"He's good," said Leo, "He's Prue's boyfriend."

"Prue's dating a demon," asked Piper.

"Hey, my name's Kevin," said Kevin, "And I'm not....completely a demon. I'm half human. My warlock dad fell in love with my witch mom."

"And where'd you get the freezing power?" Asked Paige.

"Some demon. I kill demon powers for demonic powers. I never killed witch in my life. Killed my dad though. Got his powers." Kevin waved his hand, the glass disappeared from her face, which healed. She stood up, walked over to Kevin, and kissed him.

"She knows. I met her a while back," said Kevin.

"Yeah. Now, what're we gonna do about Pratt?"

"Well," said Kevin, "I did what you asked me to, Prue. I spied on him. He killed a general when the general wanted to kill you. He's a witch. He isn't actually killing witches. He can clone them, and put them in a safe place. But the general didn't know that. He wanted to kill you guys like he thought Pratt really was doing. Phoebe is really dead, and sorry, Prue, I don't know who killed her." He waved his hand, and Pratt blinked from the street to in front of them. He waved his hand again, and Pratt unfroze.

"What —," said Pratt, "Wait...How did I get here?"

"My warlock-witch boyfriend," said Prue, "Pratt what are you doing out there?"

"I want to clone you and kill the clones to make you guys be safe. I've been doing it for a while. But, General Glass was a demon. He killed Phoebe. I'm really a witch, by the way."

"We have a problem," said Paige, walking around to stand by Piper and Leo, "Our magic is gone."

"I know," Pratt said, "I had to make it look real."

"Pratt, we're not the real Piper and Prue, we're from the past in our future bodies."

"Well," said Pratt, "I always thought I was the only freak in the world. Until that day you guys through my dog's poop on my shoe. Then, I knew there were other people like me. Witches. Not freaks. I made a vow to protect them. Phoebe gave me my opening. I was going to clone her. But, Glass would have known. And I though I told you to call me Nate."

"Well, _Nate_," said Kevin, "Give them back their powers and lets leave."

"No," said Prue, "We need to stay. Nate, do you think you can make it seem like we're not witches. Or, Kevin. Can't you fix this?"

"No. I don't have that kind of power. I haven't killed Tempus yet. I haven't found him, actually."

"It doesn't matter," said Pratt, "I think I can fix it. Kevin, put me back." Kevin obeyed, and time unfroze.

"Fine," Pratt yelled on the megaphone, "If you won't cooperate, we're coming in. A man burst through the door, and grabbed Paige, dragging her outside. Her sisters ran to the door.

"The rest of you stay inside. Or you'll be killed." They stuck a needle into Paige's arm and drew blood. They put it in a small tube and added a blue liquid. Pratt took it.

"She's not a witch. We leave." They got into their cars and vans and drove of. Paige went back inside, shut the door, orbed away, and returned back to the same spot.

"Magic's back!" She said.

"Wow. No duh," said Kevin. Prue tapped him on his chest.

"Well," he said, "Thing are back to normal."

"For us!"


	12. 1x12 Zorne's Athema

"I can't believe Pratt is a witch," said Prue.

"I don't believe it," Piper said, "I just don't...believe it. I can't."

"Cant? Or wont?" Asked Paige.

"Both, actually."

"It doesn't matter. The spell wouldn't let us go back to the past because this world is screwed up, right? Well, Pratt has a lot of influence. What if we can get him to remake the world?"

"Remake the world?" Asked Piper, "Prue, how the hell are we supposed remake the world?

"Well," said Prue, "We can see if Pratt can convince the world that witches are good, rather than evil."

"Yeah. But Prue, I don't —,"

"Piper, we may never be able to go back to the past. Do you want to go back to the past? Back to our past? I do."

"What?" Asked Piper, "The past where we fight demons daily, where you work at Buckland's, where Phoebe has no job? Where the club is going down? Prue, I like this future. I like it."

"So...You like this future where witches are prosecuted, where Phoebe is dead?"

"Prue, Pratt is not actually killing them. Just faking it. And yes, I'd like Phoebe back, Prue. But, there's nothing we can do. As it is, we're stuck," said Piper, walking toward the door.

"Wait," said Prue, "Where're you going?"

"P3. Be back later." Piper left.

"What's wrong with you?" Prue asked Paige, as she looked up.

"A charge. God! I'll never catch a break." Paige orbed out.

"You might." Said Prue, walking into the basement, down into the darkroom. She pulled out her blueprints. "If I can find Pratt." She closed her eyes and placed her thoughts on the room in the blueprints. Astral energy appeared around her, and she disappeared.

"Prue?" Asked Pratt, "What're you doing here?"

"Nate, I'm here to talk to you about remaking the world..."

"Yes. I was just thinking about that. I've got some plans. A stage fight. Make the people see witches save me from demons. You three. You. Piper. Paige."

"I don't understand. You've been working on this...how long?"

"About three months."

"You've been working on this for three months and you didn't tell us?"

"Well...I just told you I was a witch two weeks ago. You can't expect me to trust you right off the bat...Can you?"

"Well I don't know. You killed our sister."

"No. I just had to do that so General Glass didn't suspect anything. Besides, we'll work on it together. All of us."

"No. I will. Piper has the club and is on a kinda....Magic strike. And Paige has charges."

"Charges?"

"Well, yeah. She's a whitelighter. You do have a whitelighter, right?"

"No. Killed. Dark-lighter. And your sister's a whitelighter?"

"Yes. She is. Half-witch, half-whitelighter."

"Ah."

"Fine. Let's get to work. What do we need to do?"

"Well, I can clone a demon. Getting them, however, will be difficult. Very difficult.

"Yeah. But, I think we can. Even without the Power of Three. It shouldn't be too hard. I can project down to the Underworld, entice them to attack me, go back to the manor, and set up a crystal cage."

"By yourself?"

"No. With you."

"Prue, I can't go with you. Too much security. You'll have to do it alone."

Astral energy appeared in the cave, stretching outward. When it subsided, Prue stood in the cave.

"Hey," She called. The demons spun around. She quickly projected away, reappearing in Pratt's office.

"They're coming." The demons shimmered into the office. Pratt waved his hand. The demons glowed and the light moved behind them and faded away. Three identical demons stood behind them. They shot fireballs at their real selves. They blew up. The clones shimmered away.

"Where'd they go."

"Just to a Netherworld," said Pratt, "I can call them back when I need them."

"Oh. So...when are we going to...you know...do the plan?"

"In a few days. When Piper and Paige are in on the plan."

"Should I tell them?"

"Not yet. But, make sure to have Kevin in on it too. We could use him. Someone as _powerful_...as him...."

"What?"

"Kevin —,"

"No. Is something wrong you seem — worried."

"Yes. What do you know about someone or something called 'Zorne'?"

"I've never heard of it, sorry. I can check the Book of —,"

"Quickly. Leave. My secretary is coming. _Hurry_." Pratt said. Prue astraled {self-projected} away.

"Okay...Book of Shadows," said Prue, walking over to the wall and reacher her arm through the wall and pulling out a book. She sat down and placed the book on her lap, turning the pages. She found a page labeled "Zorne" and red aloud.

"Zorne," she said, "Was a powerful demon who crafted an athema that when stabbed into a magical being, copies their powers and heals the wound(s) the athema caused. The user then has access to those powers, but they do not leave the blade. When Zorne was gaining powers, a demon tricked him when Zorne became obsessed with power, by saying the blade was the only thing that made him powerful. To try and make a point, Zorne closed the connection between him and the blade and the demon vanquished him.

"The Elders then took the blade, but returned it to Earth to be protected by mortals. When the last protector dies, the new one gets the blade.

"The Power Cloning Athema (PCA) a.k.a. Zorne's Athema, can magically transport itself to the next protector who then grows attached to the blade and over time, the magical connection will start. The protector then has telekinetic power over the blade, can make the blade teleport, and in time, can become more powerful than even the...Charmed Ones themselves..."

"Wow...Sounds strong," said Piper, "Sorry. Me and Paige were listening in."

"Yeah," said Paige, who was standing next to Piper, "Well, the Elders called me up there. The 'Protector' is gaining powers. And he's getting strong. Good new is, he's killing demons."

"Won't that cause him to turn evil," asked Piper.

"No," said a voice behind them. They turned around. A man with blond hair stood behind them, an athema in his hand, "The powers are in the blade," he held up the athema. The word "Zorne" was visible in the leather on the hilt, "And won't affect me."


	13. 1x13 Loose Ends and the Plan Starts

"Who are you," Paige asked.

"I," said the man, "am Daniel. And I need your help. I am the protector of the athema of Zorne. I'm under attack."

"Why not use your demonic powers to vanquish them?" Prue asked.

"Because I don't want to use evil magic. Yes, I vanquished some. But, others I don't have the power to vanquish. Only you guys do..."

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Piper, "If you've been collecting powers, and have millions, why can't you stop them?"

"Because. I'm just one mortal who found this damned athema and yes, I have millions of demonic powers. But, I just....You're the _Charmed Ones_."

"Yeah," said Piper, "We are. So?"

"So? You guys are stronger than me. Than the Elders. Than all other witches in the world and all demons in the underworld."

"What happened to the quiet?"

"Quiet? What quiet?"

"Demons never attack us."

"That's not right," said Daniel, "I've heard rumors that demons have been going after you daily. Whole factions."

"Factions? Wait — Where are these demons going?"

"Well, actually, here. That's what I've heard. Rumors, mostly. Some are true. But, most aren't."

"What kind of rumors?" Asked Prue.

"Well," Daniel said, "Mostly rumors like "Yeah. I just sent my whole faction up to the Charmed Ones. They're dead. So are Lukon and Raliton's factions..."

"We haven't been attacked in so long." Said Prue. Daniel blew up, and the athema faded away, a demon stood behind where he just stood. A fireball sprung up in his hand, and he threw it. It hit Prue in the chest. She exploded, leaving a pile of dust behind. Paige grabbed Piper and astraled away, as a fireball hit the wall behind them.

"It's going to be alright, Piper," said Leo, "It's going to be fine. You still have Paige."

"It's not that," Piper said, wiping her eyes. Paige stood behind her. "It's just Prue. She was the best. The strongest. If that demon killed Prue, he's going to kill us too. All of us. Even you."

"No," said Paige, "Don't think like — like that."

"We're in the _Underworld_. Hiding from demons — We're dead. Either way. We're gonna die."

"No. We —,"

"Paige!" Piper looked into her sister's eyes.

"Piper, I just don't want to die."

"Neither do I," said Piper. But, we've got no other — Leo?" Piper said, as Leo fell, an arrow in his back. A second arrow was shot at Paige, who grabbed Piper, placed her foot on Leo's back and orbed the three of them away.

They orbed back into an alley. Piper bent over Leo's body.

"Heal him," said Piper, "Heal him now."

"Piper, I can't. I can't heal him. I've never learned how. I'm only half-whitelighter. _Half_. That means it will be a while before I can heal him — Piper — Leo's — Leo's dead." Piper looked down at her husband's body. It wasn't moving. She cried harder.

"Why?"

"No, Piper. You can fix it. We can still do the plan. Save Pratt from his clones." Paige grabbed Piper shoulder and orbed out, orbing back into Pratt's office.

"We need to do the plan," said Piper, "Now."

"What," asked Pratt, standing up, "Why?"

"Leo's dead, Prue's dead. We could be dead. But not if I can get back to the past," said Piper, "Fast."


	14. 1x14 Tricked

"Wait..Piper, we can't. It's not ready. We've got to wait for the speech..." Said Pratt.

"Speech?" Piper asked, "What speech?"

"Well," Pratt said, "I was supposed to be giving a speech on the dangers that demons are in the world..as bad as witches only, that witches kill demons, and that they're really good. Then, to prove it, the clones me and Prue obtained, the ones she told you about, were supposed to attack me and you three were supposed to save me. But, now that Prue's dead...We can still do it. It'll just have to be you two. I guess I can speed it up and do the speech today." Pratt picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah," he said into the receiver, "Pratt. I want to do the speech today. Get the press. All the witch-hunters. Everyone."

An hour later, Pratt stood on a podium, Piper and Paige just a little ways a way, hidden by the crowd. They watched intently, waiting for the signal.

"I have made a mistake. Have been making it for a while," Pratt began, "I've always thought that witches were the greatest evil in the world. But, I was wrong. Demons. Real demons. They attack mortals like all of you today. Like me. They kill us...and witches." The clones shimmered in behind him. He jumped away.

"These are demons!" Paige and Piper orbed up to the stage. The crowd gasped and backed up, some screamed.

"Don't worry," said Piper, "We're witches. We kill demons. We'll save Pratt." Piper blew up one of the clones as the crowd ran away. One of the clones threw a fireball at Paige and she orbed it back, vanquishing him. They turned around as Pratt waved his hand and the crowd froze in their tracks, their eyes glowing. An image of Piper blowing Pratt up appeared over their heads, it split into pieces and went into their minds, a memory.

"What did you do," asked Piper, "What happened?"

"Well, witch," Pratt said, "I'm not really like you. I'm not a witch. I'm a demon. I've planted a fake memory of you killing me. Then, the demons killing you. My successor will give a speech that I was wrong, yet again. That demons are good...as it will be me, shape shifted."

"You killed Prue?" Asked Piper.

"Yes. I did." said Pratt, "As well as keep you here with my magic so I could kill you. The infamous 'Charmed Ones'....I just wasn't counting on _her_." Pratt threw a fireball at Paige, killing her. "You next," he said, throwing another fireball at Piper. She exploded, leaving a pile of dust behind.


	15. 1x15 Safe Return

"Where am I," asked Piper, "What's happening."

"It's okay," Prue said, "You're with us."  
"Yes," said a voice, "I'm an Angel of Destiny. It's time to fix yours'. You will be returned to your time. You won't remember anything that happened after Phoebe execution."

Light's swirled around them and they disappeared, reappearing in their living room, Prue and Piper hugging.

"Phoebe," Piper asked, "You think she was...we saw..."

"I know," said Prue, "Oh, please God, don't let it be true. Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed as Phoebe walked into the room. Her and Piper ran over and hugged her. "We thought we lost you."

"You did," said Phoebe, "I was burned. And I could, I could feel the flames on my skin. And then I was here. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, you're safe now, you're home," said Prue.

"Yeah, home, but when?" Asked Piper, she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. A report about Cal Green comes on.

"Wait," Phoebe said, "that's the baseball player. That's what triggered my premonition. We're right back where we started. The day we cast the spell."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Maybe because it worked," said Prue, "We were send into the future to find out what Phoebe did. WE came back to stop it from happening."  
But we didn't cast a spell to come back," said Piper, "We didn't even have one."

"Maybe they sent us back," said Phoebe.

"But who," asked Piper, "And why today? If we were sent back to keep the future from happening, shouldn't we be sent back to the day Phoebe killed Call Green instead?" A dog barks outside. They walk to the window.

"Not again," said Piper, opening the window and freezing the man as the dog squats down, "This guy still hasn't learnt his lesson."

"Apparently," said Phoebe, "Neither have we. I think this is why we were sent back here to this moment in time. This is where it all started. The first time we used our magic for revenge."

"But it's just a little thing," said Piper, "it's harmless."

"Yeah," Phoebe said, "but once you break the small rules, it's just a matter of time before the big ones are next."

"A very smart girl once tole me that we were supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty." Prue said.

"I haven't told you yet," Phoebe said.

"Maybe you won't have to," said Prue. She looked at the man. "Pratt." He unfreezes and sees the sisters. He walk away.

"Do you think we should follow," asked Piper.

"No," Phoebe said, "Our little act of revenge might have been what sent Pratt on his path to seek his own."  
"Which," Prue said, "might had led him to start the future witch trials."

"Hopefully now he won't," Phoebe said.

"Absolutely." Prue said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey," said Phoebe, "What's up?"

"Not work. There is not way I am going to the office tonight," said Prue, "I'm going out with you guys. We have a lot of change to make if we want to avoid ending up where we just came from.

"I had a future that wasn't all bad. You were like Miss Fortune 500 and I had a beautiful little girl."

"What," asked Phoebe.

"Details later."

"We can still make the good things happen, Piper," said Prue, "We just have to make the right choices."

"So maybe Leo and I will end up together."

"Wait," Phoebe exclaimed, "you and _Leo_?" The doorbell rung.

"Speak of the angel," said Piper, "I'll get that." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey stranger." She grabbed him, pulled him in, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I wold have settled for a nice hello," said Leo.

"Did anyone tell you not to settle," asked Piper.

"That's a good lesson," said Leo.

"I've been learning a lot of them."

"So I've heard. Look, honestly, I didn't know you were gonna be sent to the future. I don't even know what happened when you got there. All I was told was apparently you had something to learn."

"So, that's why you're here.."

"No. That's why you're here. You three were given a glimpse of your future to learn a valuable lesson. And I'm glad you learned it too because I know they wouldn't have brought you back if you didn't. Speaking of which, they're making me work tonight, so I can't really..."

"This is always gonna be a problem for us, isn't it?"

"I'm willing to work on it," said Leo.

"Good. Because I'll never forget you said that." Piper grabbed him and kissed him passionately.


	16. 2x01 Prue's Fateful Return

"It shall be done," said the Source. Thunder echoed through the Underworld.

Prue walked through the hospital room where her dead sister lay. Outside, a SWAT member fired his gun. The bullet went straight through the wall, heading for Prue. It stopped mid-air and reversed as the whole day reset. Prue and Piper stood in the manor, looking at Dr. Griffiths.

"Look," said Prue, "I know this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

"_They_?"

"Yeah, demons. Uh...more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.

"Hold it," said Dr. Griffiths, "I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her," he laughed.

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."

"What?" Asked Piper.

"I don't know. I just felt a chill," Prue replied, "Phoebe? Phoebe are you there?" A tornado burst through the front door, knocking down Prue and Piper. "Phoebe, where are you?" Dr. Griffiths stumbled back as Shax faced him."

"Dear God." Dr. Griffiths said as he stood in front of a wall, Shax facing him. Prue flipped her hair out of the way.

"No!" She cried, jumping up. She ran to Dr. Griffiths and pushed him away as Shax shot an energy ball at Prue. The energy ball reflected back and hit Shax. Piper stood up and out stretched her arms. Shax blew up.

"Prue are you okay," asked Piper, "Good thing you deflected that."

"Piper."

"And at least my new power, fourth demon I vanquished by the way,"

"Piper."

"Prue, it's —,"

"PIPER! I didn't deflect that. I never used my power."

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATERS OF CHARMED.

CREDITS:  
Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell  
Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell  
Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell  
Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt  
Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

"Then how —,"

"I'm not sure."

"I did it. Don't worry Prue," said a man as he blinked in, "Don't worry Prue, it's just me. Kevin. From the future, remember? Pratt said he was a witch but he lied and he killed you and the Angel of Destiny brought you here." Prue waved her hand and Kevin was thrown back, onto the table, he rolled off it and held it open palm up and them. Four streams of golden light emanated from his hand. Two of which sunk into Prue and Piper's heads.

"Whoa. Head rush."

"Sorry. Just breathe. You'll be fine. Lemme guess, this is about the same time that Phoebe tries to save Cole? And...Leo and Piper just got married?"

"Yes — How did you —,"

"Know that? It's all in the history books. Thousands of them. And, if I remember correctly, and I know I do, that means that today, Prue, you were supposed to die. Shax was supposed to kill you. And because of that, I can't remember what happened to the Power of Three...."

"Something happened to the Power of Three," Prue asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Something pointless and stupid, if I remember correctly. Oh. And, you didn't really kill Shax. Just sorta — moved him. When you blew him up, and don't worry, you'll get a hang on your new power, you just made him turn into the wind. And, Phoebe went down to the Underworld to save Cole and you guys came to vanquish Shax, got exposed, Piper died, time rewound, Prue was killed and it's all just....gone...after that...Because I saved Prue with my powers."

"Okay," Prue said, "So, let's go get Sha —,"

"No," said Piper, "A warlock is in our house."

"He's my boyfriend. Don't you remember what happened when we went to the future?"

"Yeah. But Prue, how do we know he didn't make us think that happened?"

"Because I trust him. But right now, we need to go find Shax."

"No," Kevin said, "You can't go after Shax. If you do, you'll be exposed. Then, a witch practitioner will kill Piper, you will take her to the hospital and SWAT members will kill you and this time, Tempus won't be able to reset time."

"Tempus," asked Piper, "We already vanquished him."

"No. You defeated him, you didn't vanquish him..."

"We would never work with him. It's his fault Andy died."

"Would you work with him if Piper was killed?"

"Will Shax kill any innocents until we vanquish him," asked Piper.

"Well," Kevin said, "I don't think so. But, there should be a way to rewrite the Balthazar summoning spell. Just substitute the word 'Shax' with 'Balthazar'. And in the books, all it took to really vanquish him was you and Piper. Before time reset."

"You're a warlock."

"So?" He blinked away. "Get up here," he called. Piper and Prue ran up into the attic.

"Time has been reset. Shax attacked your house," Cole said.

"Are they —," Phoebe began to say.

"No. Kevin saved them. Came from the future and used the magic of the Angel of Destiny to make you remember it."

"Kevin? Prue's warlock boyfriend? It doesn't matter. Cole, shimmer me home. Now, please."

"Okay."

"Magic forces, black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far, or be he near,

Bring us the demon Shax here."

A tornado of wind began to spin in the attic, and when it subsided, Shax stood staring at the sisters.

Cole and Phoebe shimmered in. Cole shot an energy ball at Shax, who didn't react. Prue waved her hand and Cole was thrown through the air.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled, pulling out a piece of paper, "He's good now! The potion worked!"

"What's that?"

"This," Phoebe asked, holding up the paper, "It's the vanquishing spell for Shax that I used before time reset." Shax shot an energy ball at the sisters, and Prue deflected it. "Come one. Let's just vanquish him." In unison, the sister's read aloud:

"Evil wind that blows,

That which forms below,

No Longer will you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell."

Shax began to glow and spin and sped up, 'till he became a blur and exploded.


	17. 2x02 Down to Hell We Go PT1

{FOR "GLEAMED" SEE CHARMED 3.08 "SLEUTHING WITH THE ENEMY", HOW THE ZOTARS "TELEPORT/TRANSPORT"}

Piper pushed the cash register door closed as a band played. She walked over to Prue and Phoebe, who had dates holding their hands.

"OK," Prue said, "So, we'll see you later Piper." She grabbed Kevin, and took him out to the dance floor.

"Go wait for me outside, honey," Phoebe said to Cole. He kissed her and obeyed, "Cole's going to shimmer me to the manor...Honey, Where's Leo?" Piper moved her bang from her eye.

"He's with a charge," she answered, "Damn Elders."

"Don't worry. They can't keep him away forever."

"How do you know? They could have erased his memory or...or —,"

"Piper....you and him are married. They can't break that up. Stop worrying. Now, I'm going to finish my date..." Piper looked up at the ceiling.

"Leo....where are you?"

Phoebe pulled her jacket tighter as she walked out into the cold night air.

"Cole? Cole where are you? Oh my God!" Phoebe yelled as she spotted Cole being choked by a bounty hunter. She ran toward him, and levitated, kicking him in the face. The demon stood up, as Cole fell to the ground, unconscious. The demon shot lightning from his hand, hitting Phoebe. She screamed loudly as the lightning scorched her skin.

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATERS OF CHARMED.**

**CREDITS:**

**Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell**

**Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt**

**Julian McMahon as Cole Turner**

The demon flew back and hit a garbage truck, as Prue came running out, and waved her arm. The demon stood up and shot lightning at Cole. It struck him. The door opened as Piper came running after Prue and she held up her hands. The demon, the lightning, and Cole gleamed out, as the side of the truck exploded.

"Damn power," Piper said as she and Prue walked over to Phoebe, "I meant to freeze him."

"You did the best you could, Piper," said Prue, "Don't worry Phoebe, we'll get him back."

Phoebe's wounds healed as Leo held his hands over her arm, a golden glow emanating from them. He pulled them away when she was healed.

"There is nothing else in here about Zotars," she said, slamming the book shut. Prue sat down and grabbed her hands, pulling them into her lap.

"Honey," she said, "We'll get him back. Don't worry. Cole's strong. I bet he'll be shimmering in any moment. She looked around, as if to see him shimmer in.

"Maybe you could try summoning him?" Leo said.

"We already tried that." Phoebe looked at the wall as an idea hit her.

"We could try....A potion that will call his blood to us," said Piper, "Or maybe we could write a new spell? One that will call upon the Power of Three to call our magic to his and pull his up to us?"

"No," said Prue, "Then, we'd have his powers up here and we wouldn't have anyway to get _him_ up here. Plus, the only spell we have to call powers is a witch calling spell."

"Leo could orb us underground," said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, we don't even know where he is. Maybe I should try astral projecting down there again?"

"You already tried that," said Kevin, "And I can't go down there. I'm as wanted as Cole is."

"Yeah. But, I could try again," Prue persisted, "I've got to try."

"Prue, you don't even like —,"

"Phoebe!"

"No, Piper," Phoebe said, "She doesn't even like him. Why is he helping him?"

"Because," Prue answered, "I understand what you mean. You have a demon boyfriend. I have a demon boyfriend." Phoebe picked up the book, and opened it, stopping on the "Warlock" page. She gasped, closing her eyes.

A vision appeared in her head of Kevin grabbing an athema and plunging it deep into a woman's stomach.

She dropped the book and stood up, backing away from Kevin. Prue and Piper walked over to her.

"What's wrong," asked Prue, "What did you see?"

"I saw Kevin...stabbing a woman...becoming a warlock."

"What," Prue asked, her heart beating faster. What woman?"

"I don't know," Phoebe answered, "I think —,"

"She was a witch," said Kevin. "I killed her when I was twenty. In the future, the alternate one, I told you I was half-human. I lied. Only so you would trust me. My power was telekinesis. And I killed her because evil had enveloped me. But, I'm not evil. Watch." Kevin bent down, and reached for the book. It glowed and closed, moving a way from him. He tried again. Prue waved her hand, tears spilling from her eyes. Kevin rose from the ground, and hit the fireplace's mantle, shattering the glass in the mirror. He fell back to the floor. Looking up at Prue, he blinked out. Prue left the living room, and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, God," said Phoebe, "I shouldn't have told her. Phoebe bent down, and the book glowed, pulling away from her. "Prue!" Prue's astral projection appeared.

"What? Is the warlock back?"

"No. He's not back. Pick up the book, please." Prue started to talk, but Phoebe interrupted, "Just do it." Prue bent down, and the book moved away from her.

"Wait...This means...Kevin! Kevin! Phoebe?" Phoebe took Prue's arm and gasped, as a vision appeared in her mind.

The clock in the manor struck midnight. Down in the underworld, Cole and Kevin's bodies floated, unsupported through an arch. The Source of all Evil stood from his throne as the captives were set on their knees.

"Balthazar. And Kevin," said the Source, "The infamous warlock. Responsible for killing hundreds of demons. And you, Balthazar. Falling in love with a witch, killing demons. You both shall die." Fireballs appeared in his hands. He threw them at Kevin and Cole. They screamed as they burned and exploded.

"Oh no. I saw them die. By the Source. At midnight."

"Sir," said a body guard of the Source, "Balthazar and Kevin, the traitors, have been caught." The Source breathed deeply.

"Soon," he said, "I shall have their heads!"

"Well, no," the body guard interjected, "Since you'll kill them with fireballs, they'll be ashes." The Source shot a fireball at the guard.

"Nobody corrects me...."

"Wait. I have an idea. Since I know where Kevin is, I know a spell that can take us down there."

"Prue, it's eleven fifty-seven."

The clock in the manor struck midnight, it's chime echoing through the empty house. Down in the underworld, Cole and Kevin's bodies floated, unsupported through an arch. The Source of all Evil stood from his throne as the captives were set on their knees.

"Balthazar. And Kevin," said the Source, "The infamous warlock. Responsible for killing hundreds of demons. And you, Balthazar. Falling in love with a witch, killing demons. You both shall die." Fireballs formed in his hands. He threw them at Kevin and Cole. The fireballs exploded. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper, her hands up, walked into the cave.

"The Charmed Ones," said the Source, "Time to kill you myself..."


	18. 2x03 Down to Hell We Go PT2

**~Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to reset my computer (delete everything on the hard drive) and I couldn't find Microsoft Office 2007. So, I hope you'll forgive me. And sorry for this one being so short, I'm going to try and make them longer, take out more dialog. _Please, please comment/leave a review. I need to know what you think, what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. _NOTE: There will probably be a longer time period between updates. ^-^~**

"The Charmed Ones," said the Source, "Time to kill you myself..."

"Not today," said Prue, waving her hand. The Source was thrown into the wall.

"Prue, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. The Source hasn't defeated me yet." The three sisters separated, as the Source stood up, and went back into the center of the cave. The Charmed Ones surrounded him. Phoebe threw a potion at Cole. It landed in front of his knees. Smoke rose from it, and Cole disappeared. Kevin looked over his shoulder at Prue.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But even though you're not evil right now, since you killed that woman, and who knows how many other people, evil exists inside you."

"But Cole —,"

"Cole is half demon," said Phoebe, "He is half human. You were human once. You were a witch. But you gave that up." Phoebe pulled a dagger from her pocket, and threw it at the Source, who telekinetically moved it toward Prue.

"Powers of the Source rise," she said, using her power to send it toward Piper.

"Course unseen across the skies, come to this," said Piper, opening her hands. A small explosion appeared in the air, knocking the knife toward Phoebe, who caught it and said:

"It calls you near. Come to this, and settle here." She threw the dagger at the Source, who screamed as the blade pierced him. Tears fell from Prue's eyes as she flung her hand. The dagger was pulled from the Source's chest as he screamed again, and landed in Kevin's shoulder. Fire erupted over his eyes, which turned black. The ropes which bound him fell away, as she stood up, and shot a fireball at the Source, who returned it. Both men screamed as they exploded.

Back in the manor, Prue sat on the couch, staring into the fire. She breathed deeply as she remembered the nights spent, her and Kevin sitting, staring where she stared now. Her heart beat louder as she remembered his face.

"You had to," said Phoebe, joining Prue, "He would have turned evil sooner or later."

"And I think Cole will too, Phoebe." Prue looked down at the floor, and back up at her sister. "I knew that Kevin was going to get vanquished by the Source. I knew it. And I knew that if the Source didn't kill him, the Source's power would have. Eventually, Kevin's power would have turned him evil. Phoebe, I don't trust Cole. I don't."

"I saved Cole from himself. I know I won't lose him."

"And if you do, I'll be here to protect you."

"Me too," said Piper, walking in and sitting on the arm of Phoebe's chair. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."

"Phoebe," Prue asked, "Where's Cole?"

"He is in the — Underworld." Prue gave Phoebe a I-told-you-so look. "To see if the Source is really gone."

"He is," said Prue, "I know he is."

"Yeah. You killed the Source," Piper said, "Your plan killed the Source. You just may be the most powerful witch ever."

"No. I'm thinking that Briana was."

"Briana?"

"Yeah. Remember when Gabriel tried to take my power, the Book of Shadows said that Briana was able to move his sword hundreds of miles away? I can't do that. In fact, my plan was to bring them closer together."

"Hey! I think that was my plan," Phoebe said, placing a hand on her chest, "I was the one who thought of it."

"So not."

"So yeah."


	19. 2x04 Bouncing Back

Phoebe rolled her eyes upon entering the kitchen as her eyes set on Prue. Prue was always the first one up. Phoebe sat down next to Prue, who began to stand to pour herself more coffee. Phoebe quickly pushed her down and took the cup.

"No, no no," said Phoebe, "I'll take care of this. You just — read the paper." she walked over, and poured more coffee, then handed the cup back to Prue.

"Alright," Prue said, "You have been nice to me ever since Kevin died. Stop it. I'm fine. And you can tell Piper that too. I swear I'm fine, now stop being so nice. I'll be at 411. Just act normal." Prue swept up her jacket and left.

"Well they say people bounce back but — Cole!" Phoebe ran to Cole, who had just shimmered in. He was covered in many cuts and burns and his breathing was heavy.

"I was just in the Underworld. I —,"

"What were you doing down there? You know what? I don't even want to know. Go upstairs and I'll be there to help you. Go!" Cole backed out of the room, his hands up. Phoebe dumped Prue's cup and followed Cole.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATERS OF CHARMED.

CREDITS

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

GUESS STARRING

Jesse McCartney as Jesse McCartney

-P-P-P-

Prue's camera shutter clicked as she pressed the button on her camera. Turning it this way and that, she continued to photograph Jesse McCartney. He was laying on a bed in shorts, shirtless smiling at the camera. Lights flashed as each picture was taken, different clothes were put on, and the scenery was changed. Finally, she finished.

"Thanks Ms. Halliwell," said Jesse, walking up to his photographer.

"Call me Prue."

"Prue. Well, you do wonderful work."

"Thank you. I —," Jesse leaned in and kissed Prue softly on the cheek.

"You can take my picture anytime," and with that, Jesse turned and left. Prue smiled to herself as she packed up her stuff and walked out the door. She spotted a demon running toward Jesse. Prue waved her hand. The demon was thrown against the fence as Jesse spotted the creature. He ran back as it shimmered behind him, grabbed Jesse by the neck, and shimmered away.

"No!" Prue yelled, running toward the spot where they just were. Tears spilling from her eyes, she ran to her car, jumped in, and drove away.

-P-P-P-

"Prue, you can't save every innocent," said Piper after Prue told her story.

"But Jesse's not gone yet. I can still save him. What's your problem?" Prue asked Phoebe, who was sulking.

"It's not fair," Phoebe replied, "You get to meet famous, rich, hot people...and I don't."

"Don't be a child, Phoebe."

"You're not boss!"

"Oh, I so am!" Phoebe stuck her tongue at Prue.

"But," Prue said, "Why would the demon go through all the trouble to just take the innocent and run away? No. He _wants _me to follow him."

"That's what scares me, Prue." Hearing a ding, Piper stood up and pulled a loaf of bread from the oven and gently laid it on the table, before talking again. "I'm afraid that if you follow him, he'll kill you."

"Wait, Prue," Phoebe asked, "Why didn't you just use your power?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said you ran to the spot where the demon shimmered out and — Prue, why are you laughing?"

"Shimmered, demon? Phoebe, I don't think you should drink anymore coffee. It's going to your head."

"What?" Piper picked up her bread, and tripped. The bread went through the air and landed on the floor.

"DAMN IT!" Piper yelled, standing up, "That's the third one I've had to make today. First Leo comes in and eats it all, then you make so much noise it flattens, then, I drop it! Good God!"

"Piper," said Phoebe, bending to pick up the mess, "Why didn't you just freeze it?"

"Phoebe, freezing bread will just make it cold. It won't stop it from flattening."

"You know what I meant. Use your power. Freeze it. Freeze time!" Prue stood up and placed her hand on Phoebe's forehead.

"Honey," she cooed lightly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Nope. I think she might have hit her head. But, I'd love to freeze time. Sure would save it."

"But Piper," Phoebe said wrenching from Prue's grasp. "You _can_ freeze time. Prue _can_ move things with her mind and create two of her. I can see into the future and levitate. You can also make things explode. You've learned how to control it a little. Go ahead. Open your hands." Piper did as she was told. Nothing. Phoebe, her mouth open, went on.

"Fine, I can levitate," she said. She stood still, then looked down. "Why aren't I levitating?"

"Honey, I think the heat is getting to you."

"It is a little hot. But we've vanquished demons. Follow me." She ran to the attic, hope in her heart this would make them remember. She felt a chill as she ran into the attic. The Book of Shadows stood on the stand as it always has.

-P-P-P-

"Okay," Prue said upon entering, "Let's see if we can find that demon." She flipped through the pages.

"Wait, you remember?" Phoebe asked, "You remember that we're witches? And that there are demons?"

"Yeah," Prue said slowly, "We've only been doing this for, oh, I don't know, three years."

"But you just....never mind." A few minutes passed in the quiet attic, the only sound being the pages of the Book of Shadows flipping.

"Aha!" Prue said, turning to the page. "Torp. Wow. Nice name. He has the power of shimmering, fireballs, and the power of memory control. Let's go. There's a summoning potion in here. The ingredients should be in the kitchen. The three girls stood up and walked through the door.

"Wait..." said Prue, "What're we doing here? I got a date..."

"Date? With who?" Phoebe asked, who had clearly forgot like her sisters had.

"Jesse McCartney."

"No! He's too young for you!"

"No he's not. I'm 23. He's 22. Not too young. Besides, _he asked me_." The girls walked down the stairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Leo walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"Hi." said Piper. Leo sat at the table, as Prue stood up, grabbed her jacket and left the house. Phoebe, now in her room began to kiss Cole, who arrived a few minutes after Leo.

-P-P-P-

"I'm glad to be here with you, Prue," Jesse said as he poured champagne into a glass. The two were sitting on a rooftop restaurant overlooking the city. Jesse looked behind him as the door opened. "I'll be right back. Men's room." He stood and went into the bathroom. Prue smiled. She hadn't felt this way since Kevin was alive.

Jesse looked into the mirror, as he shapeshifted into Torp, then back into the form of Jesse. He smiled to himself and left.

-P-P-P-

Kevin stood, looking at Prue from another building. He smiled to himself as he held up a red sphere, the Source's power, and dropped it from the building. It shattered against the ground and turned into water.

"Oh Prue," he said, "If only you knew you were on a date...with the Source."


	20. 2x05 The Wicked Source is Dead

Opening her eyes slowly, Prue saw The Source in the form of Jesse. The blonde man lay sprawled on the bed, the sheet coming up only to his waist, his cheats and stomach, which Prue lay her head on, was bare. She stood up, and got dressed, then left the room. She had no idea where she was for a moment, a small loft apartment, beautifully designed stood in front of her. She walked a little way, and sat on the couch, which hugged her back. Then she remembered. Her and Jesse spinning endlessly into the apartment, clothes were thrown off and then…well you can guess the rest. Arms wrapped around her as Jesse lay a kiss on her neck. She smiled warmly, as Jesse jumped over the couch and kissed Prue, hoping to repeat last night's activities.

P-P-P

"Ow!" Phoebe yelled as Piper pushed a bandage onto her shoulder. The girls sat in the attic, the Book of Shadows on Piper's lap.

"Sorry! But because Leo's not near the book, he doesn't have any memories of magic. So, he can't orb here. We'll just have to make-do... We've got to go get Prue here. And until then, when a demon attacks, we'll have to resort to the basics. It's this demon," she pointed to the book, open to the ___ page. "Once we kill him with potion, which Prue still has to bless, it'll be okay." She smiled at her sister.

Phoebe gasped, as she was overtaken by a premonition.

_A hooded demon turned into Jesse as the clock struck noon. The demon, the Source of All Evil, threw a fireball at the sleeping Prue, killing her._

Phoebe breathed hard as she came from her premonition, and looked up at her sister.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATERS OF CHARMED.

CREDITS

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

GUEST STARRING

Jesse McCartney as Jesse McCartney

-P-P-P-

"What time is it?" Piper asked, as her and Phoebe ran through the halls toward Jesse's room. The Book of Shadows sat in a bag hanging from Phoebe's shoulder so they wouldn't fall under the spell again. This was the first time the sisters had ever taken the book from the house.

"It's almost noon," Phoebe replied, "Don't worry. There! Room 213." Piper opened her hands, and a small explosion threw the door open. They ran into the bedroom, and Prue jerked up.

"Prue!" yelled Phoebe, "That's the Source!" His identity reviled, the Source no longer needed to hide. He transformed back into the hooded figure, with long, ghostly fingers, nails painted black. Prue stood up and ran next to her sisters, and the Source threw a fireball at them, which Piper froze.

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly, "I _meant_ to do that!" She then pulled three crystals from Piper's bag, and as instructed, Prue telekinetically moved them around the source. A pink field of energy rose from them and covered the Source. Phoebe held up a piece of paper with words written on it. Prue in the middle, Piper on her left, Phoebe on her right, and the spell to vanquish the Source in her hands, she felt rich.

"This is it," said Phoebe. The sisters read in unison.

"Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, and Grace. Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and sp —," the fire ball unfroze, and the girls jumped out of its path. Phoebe accidentally knocking the crystal away. Flames erupted over the Source, as he disappeared dropping...a lock of blond hair. Phoebe picked it up, and had a premonition.

_The Source threw a fireball at Jesse, killing him. _The vision changed. _An oracle sat on a stone tablet, rubbing her fingers around it. _

"_There is another Charmed One," she said, "She will be some trouble for you. Kill her while you have the chance."_

Phoebe's eyes sprung open.

"We have a problem," she said.


	21. 2x06 New Threat

Once the had vanquished the Source, the spell broke. The Charmed Ones could remember everything again. The Charmed Ones, after Phoebe's vision, summoned Grams and their mother. They explained that this girl is their half-sister. She is half-witch, and half-whitelighter. A witch-lighter. Although, they do not know the woman's name. For their only request was that she be given a name that started with the letter 'P'... And all was normal...for them, anyway.

Prue deflected a energy ball, which was thrown by a male demon. He ducked, and the energy ball missed. Piper jumped out from behind the counter and froze him, and Phoebe cartwheeled forward and kicked him, unfreezing him. Piper froze him again.

"I can't blow him up," she said, "Usually, I can't freeze."

"Piper Honey," said Prue soothingly, "Calm down. You're just scared. Try to get angry." Prue flicked a finger and a knife flew from the counter, into the demon. He screamed, although it had no effect. This demon, Halon, is immune to all weapons and can only be killed from the inside. So, no spells, or potions. Their only hope was if Piper's new power could destroy him by blowing him up from the inside.

"Piper c'mon. You're our only hope. Your power has to blow him up from the inside."

"I know!" Piper yelled, opening her hands again. A small explosion appeared on the demon.

"Piper, that's the outside." Phoebe said as Leo orbed in. Halon struck Leo with an energy ball, knocking him unconscious.

"It's over witches! You won't be able to defeat me!" Halon yelled, "I shall be your destruction!" Piper opened her hands forcefully. Halon exploded, screaming. Leo stood up with the help of his wife.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATERS OF CHARMED.

CREDITS:

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

ALL ACTORS WHO ARE NOT PRESENT IN THIS "EPISODE"/ CHAPTER ARE CRETITED FOR BEING A MAIN CHARACTER IN THE CHARMED ALTAVERSE.

-P-P-P-

Later that night, Halon rematerialized in a cave.

"You were defeated, were you not Halon, by the Charmed Ones?" asked a soft, beautiful voice. "And you want revenge, yes?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I," said the voice, "am Niray. I want to make a deal with you."

"What kinda deal," Halon asked in his gruff voice.

"I will give you another chance. I will give you the power of force fields, and then I will send you back to the witches. If you can defeat them, you are free to go and, you can keep the power. But, if you shall fall, you must obey my every command until I say otherwise. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, why not? I think I can beat them this time."

A hand stretched from the darkness of the cave, and a sphere of white energy appeared around it. The demon screamed and fell to his knees.

"This," said Niray, as a white, ornate 'N' appeared on Halon's neck, "is the Seal of Niray. As long as this symbol is on your neck, you're serving me. If you fall, it will turn black and you will become my servant. Now go!" Halon shimmered from the cave, and back into the manor. Piper's voice could be heart in the living room.

"This new power isn't so bad," she said, "Now if only I could learn to not blow everything up." Halon crept closer, and Prue, knowing he was there, waved her hand, and he fell into the room.

"Except demons," she said, "Those you can blow up....Didn't we already kill him?"

"The gracious, and magnificent Niray has brought me back to life. Now meet your doom witches." He stood up, and raised his hands at the same time as Piper. A white shield appeared around him, which protected him from Piper's blasts.

"Phoebe," Prue said, "Go check the book for Niray." Phoebe ran out of the room, as Piper kept, unsuccessfully, trying to vanquish Halon.

Niray peered into the manor, staring through a sphere of energy. She raised her hand, and closed it. The force field around Halon faded, and Piper was able to vanquish him. The sphere faded, as Halon appeared in the cave, screaming.

"Oh stop your bellowing," said Niray, "You are a demon. Pain should mean nothing to you." The white 'N' on Halon's neck turned black. Niray smiled. "The power is hard to control. You simply lost that. We'll work on it. And remember, if you turn against me, I won't kill you. Instead, I'll send to you Ibb."

-P-P-P-

"_You guys aren't going to like this," Phoebe said as her sisters walked into the attic, "Niray is a powerful witch who had a spell cast upon her to make her evil. She has the power to control Mana: Pure Magic._

"Mana can duplicate any power, bring back the dead, find people, anything. It's like having the power to bend reality."

"Well, we'd better hurry," said Prue, "Finding our sister is important."

"But not as important as Niray. If there's a demon running around who can bring back other demons," said Piper, "I want to take care of her as fast as I can..."


	22. 2x07 Recruits Wanted

Most of San Fransisco slept quietly as the darkness of night sat over the city. Everyone, that is, except the SFPD, still searing for Jesse McCartney, whose ashes lay at the feet of the Source of All Evil. Also awake, the most powerful of the Charmed Ones, Prue Halliwell, a young black haired witch, who chose to spend her nights lately fighting demons instead of sleeping. Just like any other night, this is no exception.

"You cannot defeat me, witch," said a female demon with dread locks, throwing an energy ball at Prue, who back flipped up onto a dumpster. She then cartwheeled off, kicking the demon in the face. She looked down at her, and chanted.

"Evil demon, spawn of Hell, Death now takes you with this spell." An eerie shadow stretched over the demon, and pulled him into the ground. Prue looked at her watch. 3:37 A.M.

_Damn!_ She thought _I need to get home!_ And with that, she ran to her car.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATERS OF CHARMED.

CREDITS:

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

-P-P-P-

Opening the door slowly, Prue crept slowly into the manor. She heard a crash come from the attic and ran faster than a cheetah up the stairs. She was embraced by her sisters upon entering the room. She looked around. A crystal sat on a map, ad the book lay open beside it. They were tying to find her. But Prue, not wishing her sisters to find her, cast a spell to ward of scrying.

"Where were you," asked Piper, "We thought a demon took you!"

"I just needed to get away. Don't worry Honey," said Prue, placing a hand on Phoebe's cheek, "I'm okay. It's nearly five. Let's go to bed. She and her sisters went to their respective rooms. The crystal, which still lay on the map, jumped to another part of it.

-P-P-P-

Where the crystal now lay, Niray had risen from the underworld. Nearby, a demon held his hands up, palms out, facing a mortal, who screamed and fell to her knees. This demon, Rak, has the power to cause someone's brain to press in on itself, then he feeds off the pain. Niray raised her hand and the mortal died.

"Hey!" Rak yelled, "That was my dinner!"

"Forget her," said Niray, "Rak, I want you to join me. I want you to be my minion. I am Niray. I'm sure you know what that means. And I want you to help me destroy the Charmed Ones. Rak laughed heartily.

"The Charmed Ones," he said, "cannot be destroyed. The witches vanquish any demon who attacks them."

"But Shax did. Then that accursed warlock brought Prue back."

"Shax? The witches vanquished him."

"Yes. But not before he was able to kill the eldest. Then time changed when that warlock saved her."  
"Warlock?"

"Kevin. The warlock she vanquished."

"How you know she vanquished him?"

"Because! I can sense all beings. And him, I cannot sense."

"But if I did join you, I'd die. And what's in it for me?"

"If you shall fall, I can revive you. And if we kill the Charmed Ones, you will be more powerful than you ever could have imagined!"

"If you're so strong, why can't you kill them yourself?"

"I do not wish to sully my hands with the work of a minion."

"Alright. I'm game. I'll join you." Niray raised her hand, and Rak fell to the ground. The Seal of Niray burned into Rak's neck. Energy covered him, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

"Don't worry, young warlock," Niray said to the air, "I'm the sole person who knows you exist still." And with that, she teleported away. Nearby, Kevin looked down at the square and blinked out.

-P-P-P-

"Hello Sweety," Phoebe said, as Cole shimmered into the attic. Her and her sisters stood around a rug in the middle of the attic, each holding a piece of paper, a spell to summon Niray.

"What're you doing," he asked, "Summoning a demon?"

"No. A witch," Prue said, "Niray. We need to —,"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Cole interrupted."

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Cole said nervously, trying to fix his mistake, "Niray is too strong for you. She killed three Sources and the entire counsel. Before she went evil, that is. You can't summon her. I won't let you."

"Is she really that dangerous?" Phoebe asked.

"Well," said Cole, "To put it plainly, you'd need another Charmed One to stop her. Plus someone to take her power from her."

"What?"

"Mana, her Pure Energy, won't just disappear when you destroy her. You need someone else to take it."

"Okay. So we need to _get more power_. And find someone who can take Niray's magic. Cole, could you go down to the Underworld to see what you can find out about Niray?" Cole shimmered away.

"We need to find our sister."

"And someone to take the power."

"And I was hoping for a day off."

-P-P-P-

Niray's eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave.

"Soon," she said, "The Charmed Ones will be dead. And their powers shall be mine."


	23. 2x08 The Power of 3 and a Half

Niray stood atop a rock, over looking the city. Energy covered her and she gleamed away, reappearing in the Charmed One's manor. She walked over to a podium in the middle, and opened the Book of Shadows. She flipped quickly through it till she found the page she wanted: To Call a Witch's Power. She waved her hand, and energy covered the page, and cloned it. She grabbed the clone, and gleamed away again, reappearing downstairs. She smiled toothily, and held her hand out. Energy stretched from her palm, covering the small hallway. In one spot, blue fire dully shown through the white energy, as it shrank, a ghostly figure, with white hair and ragged clothes. Niray had resurrected the biggest threat to the Charmed Ones: Shax.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATOR(S) OF CHARMED.

CREDITS:

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

-P-P-P-

Light shined through windows of the Halliwell manor, as the sisters rose for their morning activities. Prue and Phoebe and Cole got the only two showers first, leaving an exasperated Piper and Leo to fix breakfast. While they scrambled about their business, just outside the manor, a man with blond hair, and blue eyes watched them. Kevin sat on a branch and looked into the manor. He had went to another part of the underworld a few weeks ago and removed the Source's powers. So, now he was just a warlock. With his x-ray vision, which could not see through fabric, he scanned through the manor, his eyes lay mostly on Prue. He sighed, then blinked away.

-P-P-P-

"Come on, Phoebe," said Prue, putting on her jacket, "If you want me to run you over to 415, you have to hurry."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Phoebe gave Cole a kiss and followed her sister out the door as Cole shimmered out.

"All alone," Leo whispered.

"But not for long," Piper said, "We have to get to the club so I can get a band. Orb me?"

"Can't," Leo replied, "The Elders want me."

"Oh. Well, you go to them. And I'll drive. 'K?" Leo kissed Piper and, mid-kiss, he orbed out.

"Does he _have _to do that?" Piper asked the air.

-P-P-P-

"Ah, Prue," said Gil Corso, spotting Prue who 15 minutes late, "You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Who's this?" He looked at Phoebe.

"Gil, this is my sister, Phoebe. She wants to apply here as an intern."

"Sorry," Gil replied in a snobby voice, "No spots are open. Now, I'm going to my office. Prue, I want you to go to be at the Bay Mirror around, now, and take a picture of Karen Young. She's the advice columnist. Just get a good picture."

Prue and Phoebe turned around and left the office.

-P-P-P-

Piper jumped up as the phone rang, and she answered it quickly.

"P3. How may I help you? Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay."

"Who was that?" asked Jeff, Piper's bus-boy.

"Oh, just someone wanting to make a reservation. How're things here? I'm gonna go home. Oh," Piper held her stomach, "I'm — I'm sorry. My stomach feels a little queasy. I'll be back later. Lock up if you leave." Piper grabbed her purse and walked up the stairs, out the door.

-P-P-P-

"Hi," said Prue, walking into the Bay Mirror, "I'm looking for Karen Young. I'm with 415 magazine." A short woman with dusty blond hair walked up to her.

"My name is Elise Rothman. I am Karen's boss. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Prue Halliwell. I'm with 415 Magazine. I'm here to take a picture of Karen."

"She's not here. But you can wait in her office if you'd like." Elise led them over to a small, messy office, "Make yourselves comfortable. And I have no idea why a newspaper would want to do anything on Karen."

"What do you mean," asked Phoebe.

"Karen isn't a very good advice-giver. The only reason I'm not firing her is because I have to have her spot filled and I don't have a replacement."

Elise slammed the door as she left.

"Wow, now there's a happy person." Phoebe walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of paper, then gasped, over taken by a premonition.

_A blond haired woman sitting at the desk in the room where Phoebe stands. Then, she's walking through a tunnel and a demon throws a ball of light at her. Now, she's standing in the middle of the street, about to be hit by a car._

Phoebe opened her eyes.

"Come on," she said, grabbing her sister's hand, and running towards the door, "Call Piper now."

-P-P-P-

Karen dodged car after car as the three sisters ran down the street. Piper opened her hands as a taxi was about to hit Karen. The taxi froze and Phoebe tackled Karen to the ground, as Piper unfroze the car. Phoebe pulled Karen to the sidewalk.

"Thank goodness that car had brakes, right?" asked Piper.

"I have to get to work or Elise will kill me."

"No," said Prue, "We're taking you to our house...we can help you."

"But I have to write the column."

"I'll go to her office and try to write the column," said Phoebe. "You guys go home and get Cole to describe the ball of light.

-P-P-P-

"Cole!" Prue yelled. Cole shimmered in.

"_What_?" He asked.

"Phoebe had a premonition," said Prue, as Piper led Karen to the couch, "About that woman getting hit with some kind of ball of light?"

"Power brookers. They trade powers."

"Then what was the ball of light?"

"It was a demonic power. Bookers put their powers in humans to hold them. By the time they get them out, the human is dead."

"Pipe! I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows for a cure. Cole will tell you about Karen." Prue walked up the stairs, into the second floor, and into the attic. She stopped dead as her eyes lay on a dead man: Kevin.

"Hello Prue," he said, walking forward. He had been looking at the Book of Shadows. "Wait," Kevin said as Prue raised her arm, "I'm not evil. You know that. I know I lied, saying my dad was a warlock...but I'm sorry. I touched the book, Prue. It thinks I'm not evil. Why do you?"

"Because you are," she said, "You killed someone. That makes you evil. And nothing, _nothing _can change that."

"Yes. Yes it can. When you vanquish Niray, which I know you will, I can blink in, take her power, and be stripped of mine. I won't be a warlock. I'll be a witch."

"And let me guess: Before you take her power, you'll use a spell to secure your powers so you'll be ten times more powerful? Leave! Now!"

"Fine. But don't tell your sisters I'm alive." Kevin walked up to Prue, a tear fell down her cheek. He held out a gold-colored potion. "It will remove the power from Karen." Kevin leaned in, and kissed Prue, placing the potion in her hands, he blinked out. Crashing came from downstairs, and Prue ran, almost jumping, down the stairs. A power brooker threw a fireball at Piper, who froze it. In all the commotion, Karen snuck out the front door. Prue waved her hand, and the fireball flew into the demon.

"Where's Karen," asked Prue, "There was a potion in the Book of Shadows that I made."

"She went through the front door," said Cole, "The front door is open."

"Damn it!" Piper picked up the phone and dialed a number.

-P-P-P-

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe," said Piper over the phone, "We lost Karen and we think she might go to the Bay Mirror so, be careful."

"Okay, Honey. I will." Phoebe sat at the computer, typing with expertise.

-P-P-P-

Prue looked up at the ceiling in her room.

"Kevin!" she called. Kevin blinked into the room.

"Yes?"

"We need to find Karen. She's an innocent."

"I'd love to help, Prue. But I can't. There's something I need to take care of first. I'm sorry." Kevin leaned in and kissed Prue, then blinked out. Prue sighed.

"I love you," she said, as she walked through the door.

-P-P-P-

Walking into the attic, Prue spotted her sisters scrying for Karen.

"That's not going to work," she said, "Karen's not a witch. She's mortal." She sat on a couch and watched her sisters as the held the spinning crystal just above the map.

"We have to try something. She's out there and she could be anywhere, being hurt, or getting lost, or....who knows what?

"Cole," Piper continued, "said that the powers would corrupt her, make her crazy. We uh — we found out that she has the power to shoot acid from her hands...."

"It doesn't matter," said Prue, "I just don't want this woman to get hurt. What if Niray did this?"

"Niray?"

"Yeah. What if she got the power brookers to infect Karen. An innocent — to make us focus on the innocent instead of her."

"Now Prue," said Leo, standing up, "That's — that's a possibility, Piper."

"What is?" Piper asked, not paying attention as the crystal landed.

"Leo, orb me to the plaza."

"Piper, no."

"Fine. I'll drive."

"No..I'll orb all three of you," said Leo. He grabbed onto their hands and orbed out, orbing back into the plaza.

"Okay," said Prue, handing a red potion to Prue, "This potion will magically transport Karen to the manor." The three of them walked forward, and a ball of white energy shot from the darkness, hit Leo, and threw him against the wall. Prue spotted Karen and threw the golden potion at her. A white, glowing ball of light shot flew from her. She then threw the red potion at her and smoke covered her, and she disappeared.

Distracted, Prue looked around fast enough to see Niray throw a ball energy at Piper, striking her in the chest. White light stretched from Piper's chest, going into Niray, as Piper tumbled to the ground. Prue waved her hand to hit Niray with telekinesis. No effect. Panicking, Prue ran over to Piper's body and grabbed out an extra red potion and the ground. Smoke covered her, Piper and Leo, making them disappear.

-P-P-P-

They reappeared in the manor to find Phoebe standing next to some woman with brown hair.

"This is Paige," said Phoebe, "i had a premonition that you got attacked by Niray and Paige and blah blah blah. But she's going to attack again." Prue outstretched her hand, grabbing Paige's, as Phoebe bent down, her side touching Paige's leg, and she grabbed Piper's arm. Light shot from the chandelier around the girls.

"The Power of Three."


	24. 2x09 It All Comes Together

After their run-in with Niray, Piper had found she had lost her powers. Karen told her boss that Phoebe wrote the column (and Phoebe's was better) and Elise hired Phoebe as the new advice columnist. She named the column "Ask Phoebe". Paige, who's powers were still a mystery, started learning spells and potions from Piper, who was trying to get Prue, who blamed herself for Piper's losing her powers, to do something other than sit in the attic for endless hours, researching a way to destroy Niray.

-P-P-P-

Paige threw powder into a cauldron, which began to smoke lightly.

"Damn!" she yelled. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were in the room like a flash of lightning, Prue astral projection, Piper running in with Leo from the living room, and Phoebe from the basement with Cole.

"What's wrong," asked Phoebe.

"Nothing," Paige replied, "I just can't get this potion to work." Prue leaned forward and grabbed a few ingredients and threw them into the cauldron, which exploded and smoked heavily. Paige sighed in disappointment.

"Well of course you can do it," she said, "You're super witch. You three are. I'm a newbie."

"You'll get the hang of it," said Prue, astral projection away, as Piper and Phoebe returned to their men.

"Yeah. In a hundred years," Paige said to the air. Her watch beeped, and she ran out the door to head to work.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATOR(S) OF CHARMED.

CREDITS:

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

-P-P-P-

Prue slammed her fists against the table as her latest attempt to find a spell powerful enough to vanquish Niray. She secretly hoped to find one to also vanquish Niray's powers, to avoid giving them to Kevin. Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Cole ran into the attic.

"I'm such a genius!" Phoebe yelled.

"Honey," Prue said soothingly, "Are you OK? I think all this working-out is making you go insane. Cole, did you hit her on the head." Phoebe frowned.

"No. I'm just a genius," Phoebe said forcefully, "We need a warlock."

"Why? To kill us?"

"No. Niray."

"We need Niray to kill us?" Prue frowned as frustration stretched over her face.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled, "We need to get a warlock in here while we kill Niray so it can take Niray's power. Then, the warlock will be stripped of its evil powers and just become a witch of the same alignment."

"So, we need to find a good warlock to take Niray's powers, and become a good witch with the power of mana."

"Okay. But the only good warlocks we knew were Kevin and the priest. We can't ask the priest to."

"And Kevin's dead so, we can't use him," said Piper, "Too bad we killed him."

"Yes. Too bad you "killed" him, right Prue?" asked Cole, staring into Prue's eyes.

"Yeah. Too bad," she replied, "I'm going to take a nap." She stood up and ran out of the room.

"Cole! What was that?" asked Phoebe as the two of them left the attic. Leo and Piper stayed back to find a vanquish. "She's been under a lot of pressure and you have to do this? So, join me in my room?"

"In a minute," said Cole and he shimmered out. Phoebe walked into her room.

-P-P-P-

"Kevin!" Prue yelled standing in her room. Kevin blinked in.

"I know," he said, "But I can't just blink in when you guys kill her. If even one of you stop, it won't work." He gave Prue a hug and handed her a piece of paper.

"It's the spell you would have found. I went to the future. Niray will attack tonight and you find out, then you fall asleep and Niray kills you, takes your powers, and kills Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole...and me. It's a spell that draws the powers from the entire Halliwell line. But, with a little twist." Blinking out, Kevin whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered. Prue turned and left through the door.

-P-P-P-

Running into the attic, Prue held up the piece of paper.  
"I got it!" She yelled. Phoebe and Cole ran into the room, followed by Paige. Prue had waited nearly an hour to create the illusion that she was working.

"What is that?" Paige asked.

"This," Phoebe said, walking up to the piece of paper and putting her hands around them, and moving them dramatically, "Is the brilliance of Prue Halliwell: super witch!"

"Yes. Remember the spell that we were gonna use to vanquish the Source? Well, I used that spell, with a little twist. A nod to the new Power of Four! Plus, we have a spell that can summon Niray."

"All we need now is someone to take Niray's powers."

"Maybe I can help?" said Kevin, blinking into the room. "I _am_ a good warlock, after all."

"Wait!" Piper yelled, "We vanquished you."

"No you didn't," said Prue. I cast a spell on him. All that happened was he flamed to another part of the underworld. I knew he hadn't died."

"OK."

"OK?" asked Prue, "I pretended to kill a demon, then didn't kill him and you don't care?"

"I did the same thing!" Yelled Phoebe, "you just did it for love."

"Yeah," said Piper, "And now, we have a way to vanquish Niray, _and_ to take her powers."

"Then let's do it." The three sisters stood around the rug and with the instruction of the sisters, Cole and Leo crouched behind a couch. Phoebe threw a potion in the middle of the rug. The smoke spiraled up and spun around. When it subsided, Halon, Rak, and Shax stood on the carpet, facing Phoebe, Piper, and Prue respectively. White light flew up and went into Piper.

"A gift from Niray," said Rak, "She likes to play fair." He smiled happily at the chance to defeat the Charmed Ones. The boys rushed forward, but too late. A white field of energy stretched over the sisters, and expanded, blocking the men from them.

"Time to test the Power of Four."

-P-P-P-

Well, I hope you like the way the story is going. I want you to choose Paige's powers. Leave a review or PM me...


	25. 2x10 Testing Begins

~Okay, so I haven't had a lot of drama in this series and I'm sorry. I figured out what powers I wanted Paige to have with the help of the only two people who gave suggestions to her powers: Traci26 and lizardmomma.

All four sisters locked hands.

"Repeat after me," said Prue.

"Evil demons

Spawns of Hell

Death now takes you

With this spell." Golden light exploded from the girls hands and circled around them in a blur of gold. It drew in tighter around then, just an inch away from the bodies, it exploded outward, throwing the demons against the white forcefield and spread upward over their bodies and faded away, leaving no trace of the demons. The field faded slowly away.

"Whoa."

"Do all spells do that?" Paige asked.

"No. That's the first time that's ever happened." Phoebe and Piper walked over to the couch as Cole and Leo climbed out from behind it. Prue walked over to the book and put her spell in it.

"We can't summon her yet. Not now. She could just send them back. Or some other, more powerful demon."

"Yeah," said Paige, "From what Piper said, since she can bring anyone back to life and from Phoebe's stories, what if she brings back Abraxas? He could take the book and make it so we're not witches. Plus, bringing back demons from your past that could kill you? Or —,"

"Uh, Paige," Prue interrupted, "I'm sure that Niray can hear you. So let's not give her any ideas. Piper, do you still have your powers." Piper picked up a plate and threw it into the air, then opened her hands and the plate exploded.

"Piper, you could have frozen it," said Phoebe.

"That's what I tried to do."

"Oh," Prue walked over to Piper and hugged her "It's okay, Honey. You'll get control over your powers."

"I know. I will. I just have to practice at them. I'm going to make do that down in the basement." She left the attic with Leo, who could heal her if she got hurt. As Cole shimmered Phoebe and himself to her room for a little "alone time". Prue flipped through the book while Kevin blinked to the underworld to find out info as Paige went downstairs to work on her potions.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED ON CHARMED ARE THE SOLE WRITE OF THE ACTORS, WRITERS, AND CREATOR(S) OF CHARMED.

CREDITS:

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

-P-P-P-

"Why can't I ever get this damn potion to work?" Paige looked up from the pot and found what she looked for. "There's the eye of newt." the jar with th eyes of newt orbed from the counter and appeared in her hand. Out of shock, she jumped, causing the jar to fall from her hand. She held up the other one and the jar become encased in ice, causing it to stop falling.

"Uh," she yelled, "Help!" All at once, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Kevin, Cole, and Leo astral projected, blinked, ran, orbed, or shimmered into the room.

"What happened?"

"I think the jar orbed to me when I called for it. Then, it fell and I think I froze it." All six of them crowded around the counter and Kevin picked up the jar. The ice slid slowly from it.

"So, she moved the jar with a telekinesis-based orbing, and froze the jar with ice?" asked Phoebe.

"Looks like she has a variation of mine and Piper's powers."

"Oh. Look at the genius," said Niray, standing on the other side of the counter. Kevin and Cole thew energy balls at Niray as Leo orbed the sisters up into the attic. Niray held up her hands and energy erupted in waves, knocking the boys into the walls as she teleported away.

-P-P-P-

Niray stood in the attic, facing Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, while Leo orbed downstairs to check on Kevin and Cole.

"I'm such a happy witch," Niray said, "I'm standing near the legendary Charmed Ones!" Prue turned around and reached for the book, but the spell flew from it and Niray caught it.

"I'm not ready to die," said Niray, "Not yet. I came for a message for you. I shall put you through four tests. And here's test one: Two of you will get a...virus. That will kill you in 24 hours and does not work on someone with the same blood." She held up two hands and red light erupted over Phoebe and Paige, who fell to the floor. "Good luck."

~Okay, I realize that this seems kinda stupid. But, I've been running out of ideas. Vote who you want to live. WARNING: I will not update again until I get at least 11 votes so I can make a decision. Thank you!


	26. 2x11 First Test

Phoebe and Paige lay on a bed, sweat beaded their faces. Leo wiped their foreheads with a Cole, we rag. Nearby, Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows, hopelessly searching form a spell, potion, amulet, anything, to fix her sisters. Down in the kitchen, Piper, worried that Phoebe would die, stood in the kitchen making endless potions. Piper didn't share their purposes with anyone, not even Leo. Prue guessed she just wanted to stay busy. Prue and Piper cast a spell to make clones of Phoebe and Paige, which would live out their lives as if nothing was wrong. Cole spent all his time at the manor, caring for Phoebe, staying by her side, while Kevin tried to talk Prue into leaving the manor, as she hadn't even left the book for hours. She agreed she would leave if he would take her to the Underworld to terrorize demons into telling her what ailment her sister had.

"Prue," Kevin said, holding Prue by her shoulders. A squish sound came from behind her as Leo pressed the wet rag to Paige's head.. "you can't go to the underworld. The demons will destroy you."

"Kevin, I am a Charmed One. Really strong witch? _Nothing_ can kill me. I'm invincible. Just blink me to the underworld. Now!"

"Shax. He killed you. And I'm not taking you to your death. Just look through the book again."

"I've looked through it all day. There's nothing in there. At least I'm tying to do something. Leo is only up here because when he talks to Piper, she blows up. Plus, she just makes potions all day."

"Leo's up here to take care of your sisters. And Piper's only doing that to stay busy! You too, actually. You're scared, sad, and angry so you want me to take you to the underworld so you can blow off steam."

"No! I want to go to the underworld, to kick demon ass and find out what the hell is wrong with my sister!" Cole-Phoebe walked walked into the room.

"I'm home," she said.

"Fine. Just go downstairs and watch TV or s-something."

"Okey-dokey, then," she turned around and left.

"Prue, just look through the book."

"Fine." Prue sat down, and looked after Cole-Phoebe with sadness, then opened the Book of Shadows and searched through it again.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS WHO APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION, EXCEPT THOSE I HAVE CREATED, ARE THE SOLE RIGHT AND PROPERTY OF THE WRITERS, ACTORS, AND CREATOR(S) OF CHARMED

STARRING

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

-P-P-P-

A puff of smoke erupted from the bowl that Piper worked in. She bottle the concoction and pressed a cork in it and set it.

"Number 360," she said. Cone-Phoebe bounced into the room.

"How are the potions coming?" She asked, sounding exactly like Phoebe.

"Fine," Piper relied flatly, dropping a mushroom into a now clean pot. It started to bubble slowly.

"Why do you act like that toward me?"

"Prue roped me into making you. I didn't want to replace Phoebe. I want the real Phoebe. Now leave! I have more potions to make."

"Okay," she started creeping toward the door but turned around and looked at Piper. "I'm not trying to replace her, you know. I want her around just as much as you do." Piper stared after her, loathing hung on her face. She scooped up some powder, a few beads, threw them into a pot, stirred them, poured in some liquid, and threw in a feather, then scooped some up and put it into a bottle. She held it up and looked through it.

"361," she said, "139 to go."

-P-P-P-

Niray cackled in the darkness as she looked into the manor, watching Prue and Piper through a ball of energy as they slowly drove themselves mad.

"Oh, this is wonderful! The Charmed Ones are practically defeating themselves. If only they knew their sisters merely have the common flu."

"Can they cure that?" Rak asked.

"Well of course they can you blubbering idiot! But every day, their temperatures rise. They're at about 106 degrees now."

"But their whitelighter —,"

"I simply blocked his magic. He will not be able to heal them.

"You know what I don't get?" Rak asked, "Is why you don't revive the Source. He could do a number on them."

"The Source is uncontrollable. I shall not raise him."

"But if you bring back the AHHHHHH!" Niray held up her hand and Rak fell to the floor as the mark upon his neck burned.

"Do not dare defy me."

-P-P-P-

Later that night:

Prue opened her eyes to see Rak towering over her. She thrust her hand out, and threw him telekinetically across the attic. Cole, Kevin, and Leo, who slept near the girls, jerked awake, and Piper ran into the room.

"Wait!" Rak yelled, standing slowly, hand up. "I have information for you. Your sisters aren't that sick. They just have the flu."

"Oh my God!" Piper yelled, causing everyone to jump. Then, she ran from the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Niray told us. Your sisters only have the flu."

"Why couldn't Leo heal them?"

"She blocked his magic."

"How can we trust you?"

"Niray is crazy. She offered me power. Instead, she tortures me. She's not even smart enough to kill you herself." Piepr ran back into the room with a box filled with potions.

"Piper, what is that?"

"500 potions," Piper replied, pulling out an orange potions. She threw it between Phoebe and Paige. An orange haze spread over them and they slowly opened their eyes.

"Piper," Prue asked, running to the couch with Piper, "What was that?"

"A potion to cure the flu. These other ones are for fighting, healing, and teleporting. I was going to summon Niray and fight her with these."

"Piper, that'd be suic —," Prue was interrupted by Rak as he began to scream. The four sisters, two demons, and the angel jerked their heads toward him. His pupils were missing and fire erupted over his body and he exploded.

"Noone betrays me," said Niray, who stood behind them. She disappeared in a flash of white energy.

-P-P-P-

Later that night, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat on the couch together, their guys close by, while Paige sat on a chair, all alone.

"I'm glad you're ok," said Piper, hugging Phoebe. "You too, Paige."

"We have to vanquish Niray."

-P-P-P-

Niray looked at her two minions. She beat her fist against her stone throne.

"Rak was right," she said, "I need someone stronger." She held up her hand and threw energy into the middle of the room. It flashed brightly. She smiled evilly. "The Charmed Ones are mine."


	27. 2x12 The End? pt 1

"Prue, this is suicide," Piper said, as she, and her three sisters crowded around the rug in the center of the attic.

The Charmed Ones had been leading fairly quiet life. Demons had stopped coming. The only interesting thing was Prue's news.

Prue looked at her sisters, Phoebe and Piper. "I have...news," she said, "Grave news. When we cast the spell to vanquish Niray, Paige, being new to witchcraft, will more than likely be killed." A tear slid from Paige's eye as she stood behind the wall, listening to this. She ran upstairs to the attic, and began flipping through the _Book of Shadows_.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, "A spell to protect from Deathly Magicks." She read through the page, and walked over to the table. Then, she picked up sage, wrapped it around a stick of incense, and lit it. She held it out in front of her and recited the spell.

"Magic which seeks out my life

Hide it now with my strife

Protect my for eternity

Protect my mortal entity." A golden glow wrapped around her. Her sisters walked in as she orbed the incense outside. Prue crossed the room and flipped through the pages to the piece of paper with her spell on it. She pulled it.

"Prue, this is suicide," Piper said, as she and her three sisters crowded around the rug in the center of the attic.

"I know, Piper, but it's our only choice. A month ago, Niray cast a spell over Paige and Phoebe, nearly killing them. Since then, we've been working to destroy her. Let's do this." Prue held up the page. The Charmed Ones read together:

"We the witches of the Halliwell Line

Call upon the Source of Time

Find the One whom we seek

Call her now to us who speaks." Lights swirled between the girls, which solidified into a person. Or rather, a demon, but worse. In between the girls stood a half-faced demon. There stood the Source of All Evil.

~~I know, over a month of not updating just for this little thing? To be perfectly honest, I had no inspiration to write. My next chapter next week should be longer....and better.


	28. 2x13 Complications PT 2

The Charmed Ones stood in middle of the attic, facing the most powerful demon in the universe: The Source of All Evil. Paige gasped as Piper and Phoebe moved back. Prue, however, did a roundhouse kick, knocking the Source back.

"Leo!" Piper called. Orbs appeared in the attic, followed by Leo. He ran forward and orbed the four girls out as the Source's fireball missed them by an inch. Leo orbed down with the Charmed Ones into an ally. Flames rose from the ground as The source appeared in the ally with them. Piper held up her hands. The Source exploded, leaving a bug-like swarm flying in his wake. Leo orbed out and quickly back in, holding a box of potions which Piper had prepared.

With grief of her sisters, she went into a catatonic state and made potions endlessly to summon Niray and take her on herself.

Prue reached into the box and pulled out a red potion. She threw it, fire rose from it and exploded, knocking the four sisters and Leo on their backs. They helped each other up and looked at the large scortch mark left after the Source had been killed and siged in relief, but suddenly jumped as a laugh echoed through the alley. The Source flamed into the alley behind them and threw a fire ball at Phoebe, who blew up, leaving a pile of ash. The Source turned toward Paige and waved his hand, throwing her. Prue waved hers, saving her from flying through a window. She then ran forward and cartwheeled into the Source, continually battling him.

Piper ran over to her sister and began to sob as Paige crawled over to her.

"Leo," said Prue, still fighting the Source, "Orb them to the manor. I have a teleportation potion. Go!" Leo did as Prue commanded.

-P-P-P-

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS WHO APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION, EXCEPT THOSE I HAVE CREATED, ARE THE SOLE RIGHT AND PROPERTY OF THE WRITERS, ACTORS, AND CREATOR(S) OF CHARMED

STARRING

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Chad Michael Murray as Kevin Lane

-P-P-P-

"NO! Leo!" Piper yelled as she and her husband and sister orbed into the attic. "We have to go back for Prue!" Smoke erupted from the ground and faded to leave Prue. She ran up and dropped a green potion. Smoke covered them, teleporting them all. Prue repeated this several times until they stood in the basement.

"Prue, why did--,"

"Shh." A shadow of a hooded figure glided past the door. Red light flooded the room above as the Source flamed from the kitchen.

"I had to make him lose our trail," said Prue, "When you guys orbed out, I astral projected into him and cast the spell to summon our ancestors. It hurt him pretty bad."

"What about Phoebe?"

"Piper, Honey," Prue paused for a moment, "She's dead." Tears leaked down Piper's and Paige's faces. "Come one, you guys. We have to stay strong."

"Prue! We can't defeat Niray without the Power of Four!"

"We can have it again. Just trust me Piper. Leo, orb us to the attic." As the orbed, Prue waved her hand. A crystal flew from a shelf to land on the window sill. This would stop any demon from entering, and if they tried, the field around the manor would glow.

Once in the attic, Prue crossed the room to the book. She flipped through it, and, upon finding the page she seeked, read aloud.

"Powers of Phoebe rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to use and settle here." Golden light appeared in the attic, split in three, and went to each sister. "Now we have Pheobe's power. Three sisters. Four sisters' powers. Prue lifted the book. The field around the house began glowing and did not stop.

"Prue, what's going on?"

"Either someone's trying to get in...or worse."  
"Worse?!? What could be worse than that?" Paige asked.

"Leo, orb!" Prue yelled. For the first time, the sisters willingly took the book from the house as the orb disappeared from the manor. The field shattered and fire exploded over the house, causing it to explode, leaving nothing but rubble.

-P-P-P-

~~So, I decided to make the final chapters of the 2nd season a 4-part thing. Any ideas? Share! I'd love to hear what you think of this. A lot of people (at least 100 every time I update) read this. Please, leave a review.

Some things to consider:

Which sisters to kill off/bring back

Kevin stay or not?

Cole and Phoebe splitting?

This story is really about you guys. I want to hear what you want to see so I know that my stories won't get boring. I started writing in my notebook and I noticed a pattern. When something bad happened, Prue went to the book, Piper went to the kitchen, Leo and Cole just sat behind their wives and Kevin was whipped by Prue. But enough of that. I'll be updating more often! Hope you like it!

P.S. I was thinking about making this the last "season". What do you think? I do have a few ideas. But I want to hear from you.

-P-P-P-

The Power of Three


	29. 2x14 The End

Hmm....it's been a while since I've written anything. I haven't been much of one for anything lately. Just got The Sims 3! Amazing! Well, you probably want to know what happens to the Charmed Ones. So, here you are:

-P-P-P-

Piper sat on the sofa crying over the loss of her sister, while Prue continued to try to practice Phoebe's power. It wasn't going well. As far as she could tell, she and her sisters had not gained any power at all.

"Give it up, Prue," Piper said, wiping her face with her hand, "We're never going to figure out her powers. She had a hard enough time controlling them."

"We can't just give up," said Paige, stepping forward with a cup of water and two Asprin for Piper. She held out her hands as her sister reached for the items.

"Thanks."

Prue sighed. "I don't care if it take me an eternity. I will figure out her powers eventually. The same way I figured out mine. Practice!" Piper glared at her and walked glumly over to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be OK, Honey," Leo said. He looked up into Prue's eyes.

The demon-proof field around the house glowed brightly, causing the sisters to panic. They ran to the attic, just as the Source flamed in. The door slammed shut behind Piper, the last in the room. The Source smiled.

"Prue," he said, holding a fireball in his hand, "It seems almost....anti-climatic, doesn't it. Say 'Hello' to Phoebe for me!" He threw the fireball. Thoughts of Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Paige ran through her mind. She held up her arms. A blue bubble-like force field appeared, deflecting the fireball back at the Source.

The fireball struck him in the face, knocking him backward onto a table, causing it to shatter beneath him. The ball of fire dug slowly into his face, burning his flesh as he screamed to the heavens, causing the Earth to lightly shake. He blew up in a firey burst, leaving a rather large scortch mark on the table and surrounding area.

"I-I have a new power," said Prue, looking down at her hands. They tingled slightly. Piper stared at her sister in amazement when a flash of orange light shot from her eyes, passing through Prue's spread-apart hands. The sisters jumped back.

"So, I have a new power," Piper said, then paused, "and Prue has a new power. What about Paige?"

Prue opened her mouth but was halted as the house shook. "We'll have to wait to find out, right now, we have a demon to kill. Prue ran to the Book and placed her hands on it. "Kevin's been missing since the first 'test'," Prue explained, "I wanted to find him, so I created a spell," she waved to her sisters her walked to her side, "To find him, and, because he's such a powerful warlock, I needed more power. With you guys, Leo, and all our ancestors, I figured we could get him. I don't want to freak you out, but Niray is attacking. We need Kevin now!" She flipped through the Book and pulled out a page and put it on the cover. "We need to make a Triquetra around the Book...if Phoebe were alive, she'd be the center instead of the book. Quickly!" The sisters stood in a circle around the Book and held hands. Together, they read the page aloud.

"Hear us now, spirits of Magic,

We, The Power of Three, summon you

In this time, our Darkest Hour,

We summon you and your power

Help us find the one we seek"

Air started to swirl in the attic as Niray appeared. The Book started glowing gently.

"The One of Dark who dwells in Light

Bring him now to us

Show him now to us

So shall we wish it,

So shall it be!"

Light shot from the Book, creating two portals, from which, fell Kevin, and Phoebe, who hit the ground, leaving a small dent in the wood. She stood up and hugged her sisters, almost suffocating them.

"Phoebe," said Prue, wrenching from her sister's grasp, "You're super strong!"

"Why can't I have a power," Paige complained.

Prue took hold of her sisters. "Not now," she said, "Now, we vanquish Niray." All four sisters grabbed hands and read the spell from memory.

"Penelope, Patricia,

Melinda, Astrid,

Helen, and Grace.

Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us.

Vanquish this evil from time and space." Prue looked over to Kevin.

"When she blows up," Prue yelled over the raging wind, "You need to jump into the white light that will be in place of her body. Niray began to glow white, but did not explode. She stretched out her hand, making the Source come back alive. Prue gasped as the Source was sucked into Niray's hand, giving her the powers of the Source of All Evil. Kevin ran forward and lunged.

Prue stared in shock as time itself seemed to slow down. She watched as her boyfriend jumped at Niray/the Source, flying right into her body. The white light glowed brigter and exploded. A ring of energy stretched from the center of the explosion, causing the Charmed Ones to be thrown through the glass of the window.


	30. 2x15 A New Destiny

The Charmed Ones screamed as they were thrown from their house by the explosion. A golden light stretched from the manor, covering the area of the house. The Charmed Ones awoke on the floor of their living room, to see a woman looking down on them.

"Hello," she said, "I am an Angel of Destiny. And I'm here to fix yours. You see, by Kevin using his magicks, and reaching into the land of the dead to pull Phoebe out, he threw Destiny off. Now, your destiny has been changed. You four are alive. And worry not, Leo, and Cole are perfectly safe. But, I can't say the same for Kevin. Enjoy your life. And live it."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood side by side. Suddenly, a fireball blasted through the wall heading for the sisters.

* * *

**Yep, I'm starting to write again. I mean, I'm sorry for not writing for like 3 months. I didn't forget, my muse cheated on me and I couldn't think of any ideas, but now I got this huge list of ideas. **

**I hope you enjoy my story as much as you did 4 months ago!**


	31. 3x01 Charmed Still

Okay, so I have a new season of Charmed AltaVerse. I know it's been a while since I wrote but I'm going to start writing more like I used to. I've decided to change the story line dramatically. I'm starting this season from 3x22 All Hell Breaks Loose, just before Prue dies. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe

Julian McMahon

Cole

Brian Krause

Leo

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."

"What?" Asked Piper.

"I don't know. I just felt a chill," Prue replied, "Phoebe? Phoebe are you there?" A tornado burst through the front door, knocking down Prue and Piper. "Phoebe, where are you?" Dr. Griffiths stumbled back as Shax faced him."

"Dear God." Dr. Griffiths said as he stood in front of a wall, Shax facing him. Prue flipped her hair out of the way.

"No!" She cried, jumping up. She ran to Dr. Griffiths and pushed him away as Shax shot an energy ball at him. As the energy ball collided with Prue, astral energy covered her, protecting her as she sailed through the wall. She landed on the ground and sighed as she astral projected. Prue's astral projection appeared in the attic and started flipping through the Book of Shadows. Piper looked up.

"Prue," she said, getting up and running in front of the wall. Shax hit her with an energy ball, sending her too, through the wall. He turned to Dr. Griffiths.

"What are you," Dr. Griffiths said.

"The end." Prue opened her eyes as Shax made an energy ball in his hand.

"No!" she yelled, but it was too late. Shax threw the energy ball at Dr. Griffiths who was lifted up and went right out a window. Prue began to chant.

"Evil wind that blows,

That which forms below,

No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell!" Shax exploded. Prue ran over to Dr. Griffiths, and placed two fingers on his neck—no pulse.

"Piper!" Prue said, as she ran over to her sister. She did the same as she had done for Dr. Griffiths—except she had a pulse. She gasped.

Astral Prue appeared next to Leo in the underworld. Phoebe was hanging on Cole's arm.

"Prue," Phoebe said, "What's wrong." Prue looked to Leo.

"You need to orb to the manor and heal Piper. Shax killed Dr. Griffiths. Go!" Leo orbed away. Prue looked up at Cole.

"He's good, Prue." Prue looked at her sister.

"He'd better be." She disappeared.

"So, Mr. Turner. Take me home." Cole kissed Phoebe and they shimmered to the manor.

-

"How did you survive Prue?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Phoebe said.

"Well, when Prue pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way, he threw her threw the wall too. She should have been knocked out.

"I know it sounds weird," said Prue, "But it was like the red energy that appears when I astral project, that was there. It was covering me, like protecting me. Leo and Cole exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, "Leo, what do you know?"

"Prue's powers could be escalating, so far that she may be able to use her astral powers for more than astral projection."

"Such as?"

"Well," said Cole, "For teleporting, like shimmering, only with astral energy, for glamoring, healing, sensing, invisibility, force fields. It's limitless. Astral is the second most powerful power, behind projection."

"Okay, so I'm due for a major power boost. There's nothing wrong with that. Not if we want to vanquish the Source."

"Prue, maybe we shouldn't go after the Source. Not with what happened here, I mean, we could be killed."

"Like Dr. Griffiths? After what you guys said happened, and then we lost our innocent, that's just. I can't even....I want the Source." Phoebe stood up and hugged Prue. Phoebe gasped as a premonition took over her.

_Prue stood in the living room over a wall that was reduced to rubble. Prue began chanting._

_"Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell!" Shax exploded. The Source, down in the underworld, covered by his hood, yelled._

_"I can't believe my most powerful assassin was killed by one lousy witch!"_

_"Well she is a Charmed One, sire."_

"Prue," Phoebe said, "You vanquished Shax alone?"

"No, I just assumed that I hurt him."

"In my premonition the Source yelled because you killed Shax." All four of them looked at Prue.

"So, I killed Shax we all knew I was the strongest. But we need to get rid of the wall damage because we can't have it all messed up like that. It'll look to suspicious. We have to come up with a story for the police."

"I have just the spell," Phoebe said, jumping up. She walked up to the wall and said, "We have many things to do, so make this wall look brand new." The parts of the wall flew up and formed back together to look perfect. "See?"

"Thanks, Pheebs." Phoebe leaned up against the wall and gasped as another premonition took over.

_A brown haired woman stood on a rooftop. A demon shimmered up on the ledge and threw an energy ball at her._

"Uh-oh," Phoebe said, "We have a problem. Innocent. Cole, will you stay here and wait for Morris. Tell him what happened and come up with a story. Great! Prue, will you come with me? In my premonition I saw a helicopter pad on a nearby roof. So me and you are going to search around for rooftops with helicopter pads. Then we're going to save this girl." Phoebe pulled Prue out the door.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just a little agitated," said Cole, "You two were almost killed. Phoebe was really worried about you. She wanted to make sure you were okay. Now she's trying to keep herself busy so she doesn't think about what could have been." Piper's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello? Yeah. Okay. Leo, Phoebe wants you to go to the Elders and see if there's any other demon that the Source favors other than Shax. I need to go to the club. I'll be back later." Piper kissed Leo and left.

"So, all alone." said Cole. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Daryll.

"He's in there," Cole said, "Demon threw him through the window."

-

Prue looked over to her sister as we drove.

"You know," Prue said, "Are you even sure it was a helicopter pad? It could have been a million other things."

"Yeah, but you know, gotta find out."

"Do you remember when I astrally projected to you and Piper in the attic when Bane kidnapped me? Do you think I could do that again, but this time, to the rooftop in your premonition?"

"I don't know, maybe you should try." Prue sighed as she astral projected and appeared in P3.

"Prue, what're you doing here?" Piper asked, walking in. You're supposed to be with Phoebe."

"I am. I was trying to astral project to the roof in her premonition but it brought me here. Obviously my power is confused. So what'cha doin?"

"Wait, so you astral projected here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Prue, where did you leave your body."

"In the car."

"Was the car moving?"

"Yeah."

"Which seat were you in?"

"Driver—why. Oh. I'll be right back." Astral Prue disappeared. Prue opened her eyes.

"Well it's about time! Did you see the roof?"

"No. It took me to P3."

"That doesn't make sense. Does P3 even have a roof?"

"Yeah but it's not like we can go on it. Can we?" Prue looked over at Phoebe. Phoebe yelled out and pointed forward.

It happened so fast. Prue didn't even have time to react. The car collided with another car, and flipped, as the other car turned and flipped to its side. Prue and Phoebe had slipped down in their seats, and were being strangled by the seat belts. Prue, about to pass out, squinted her eyes. The seat belts ripped, letting the sisters fall to the roof of the car. The last thing Prue can remember is the sound of police sirens.


	32. 3x02 Paige PT 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe

Julian McMahon

Cole

Brian Krause

Leo

"Where are my sisters?" Piper demanded the nurse. Piper stood in San Francisco Memorial Hospital, having been called in when her sisters arrived.

"They are both in room 13A. It's on this floor. Just go down this hall." Piper ran down the hall and ran into room 13A. Prue and Phoebe sat in beds about 5 feet away from each other. Prue had a few cuts on her, and impressions from the seat belt on her neck. Phoebe had several cuts, a broken wrist, the same impressions as Prue, and looked near death. Piper walked over to their beds. A tear fell from her eye. Prue stirred, and Piper ran over to her.

"Prue, can you hear me?" Astral energy stretched over Prue and she woke up.

"Yeah, I don't feel that much pain."

"The astral thing did that thing again. The doctor told me that you were being strangled by the seat belts."

"Yeah, I ripped them with telekinesis."

"Prue,"

"Hang on, so astral energy healed me? At least a little?"

"Prue, Phoebe's in a coma." Prue froze and stood up, ripping the IV from her hands. She looked at her little sister and cried. Gasping lightly, Prue waved her hand, shattering the window.

"Prue, stop." People started yelling from the hall, agitated by the shattering of glass. Piper froze the room when a doctor tried to come in. Prue walked over and picked up a chair, and threw it out the window. "What was that for?"

"We can tell them I threw the chair through the window because Phoebe is in a coma." Piper unfroze the room.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I threw a chair through the window."

"It's understandable that you're upset about your sister, Ms. Halliwell, but you should not have gotten out of bed. How are you feeling."

"A lot worse. I want out. Now!"

"Ms. Halliwell, we would recommend against—,"

"I don't care! I want to go home."

"Of course. I'll return with release forms."

"Cole!"

"What are you doing," Prue asked Piper, "Are you insane? If he sees Phoebe like this, he'll go into an uncontrollable-," Cole shimmered in, his back to Phoebe, "-rage."

"What's up? Why are we in a hospital?"

"Prue and Phoebe got into an accident. Prue's fine, but, Phoebe's in a coma." Cole's face fell. "She's behind you." Cole turned around, and shimmered away.

"Cole-. Damn." Prue looked down at her sister again. The doctor returned with forms. Prue scribbled quickly on them and left.

"Here are your sister's clothing. We'll do all we can to take care of your sister 'till she wakes up."

-

Back at the manor, Piper and Prue sat down in the kitchen. Leo orbed in.

"The Elders told me what happened. They also told me that you have a half sister named Paige. They also told me that she can remake the Charmed Ones. Her name is Paige Matthews and she works at the San Francisco Department of Human Services. They want you to go to her."

"We have another sister? How is that possible?"

"It was with your mother and Sam, her whitelighter. They knew that the Elders would never approve of a whitelighter and a witch having a baby and you would never get your powers. Your birthright, so they gave her to a church, who found her a good family. Their only wish was that they named her with a P. They want you to meet her to make the power of three until Phoebe wakes up."

"So we have a half-whitelighter sister? Kinda cool, right Prue?"

"We're supposed to find this girl when Phoebe's in a coma?"

"We don't have to worry because Leo can heal Phoebe."

"That's another thing. They said that since Phoebe wasn't hurt by evil, I'm not allowed to heal her."  
"But you'll still do it, right?"

"No, Piper, I can't." Piper stood up and stormed away. "Piper."

"Leo, don't" Prue interjected "Let me." Prue stood up and hugged Piper, "Don't worry, I hate him too. Let's just try to find Paige." as if reacting to saying Paig'es name, astral energy covered them both, causing them to disappear. They reappeared in front of a brown haired woman.

"Well that took forever," the woman stood up "I've been wating for you bitches for almost three hours!"  
"We're your sisters. You don't need to hurt us. We're not demons."

"You're too late," a deep voice erupted.

"Who was that? Too late?" asked Prue, "what do you mean?" Flames erupted up from the ground. A half faced demon stood in front of them.

"Ah, the Charmed Ones. I don't think we're met. I'm the Source of All Evil. It's nice to meet the women I'll be torturing for all eternity."

"Yeah, and it's nice to meet the demon we'll be cleaning up from our walls." said Prue.

"Pretty cocky for a witch." The Source created a fireball and threw it at Prue, who was protected by astral energy. Prue waved her hand, sending both of them soaring into a wall. Prue astralled her and Piper to the manor.

-

"Do the Elders hate us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"Well," Prue said, "Paige is evil. The Source got to her. And he attacked us."  
"You still have a chance."

"What?"

"They told me this is the first day she has her powers. The Source must have used the window. Which basically means that he turned her evil, but if you guys can get her back on our side, it will be good for all of us."

"And if we can't?"

"You'll have to kill her."

Sorry if it was hard to follow and kinda seems....unrealistic. I'm writing this at midnight lol. Sorry. I'll try to write better. Plus, I thought it was kinda short. Oh, and astralled simply means that she moved Prue and Piper, kinda like orbing, but with astral energy instead of orbs.


	33. 3x03 Paige PT 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe

Julian McMahon

Cole

Brian Krause

Leo

Prue held her hands over Phoebe's unconcious body, hoping her astral energy will heal her.

"Piper," Prue said, "It's not working. It will never work because I can't control my power. It works when I don't want it to."

"Yeah, well at least you can use either power you want. When I try to freeze, I blow up! And when I want to blow up, it does it at random. I have no control. If you want to use telekinesis, you can. But me, I can't." Piper looked over at her Phoebe, "I just wish you could heal her."  
"Piper, I'm trying."  
"Not hard enough, apparently."

"Piper,"

"No! I don't understand why you can't heal her!" Piper pointed at Phoebe, making her explode. Blood splattered everywhere. Prue waved her hand, sending Piper into a wall.

"You killed our sister!" Prue yelled.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

Prue chanted.

"Hear me now,  
The Power of One,  
Kill this Witch,  
Her days are done!"

-

Piper sat up boltright, breathing heavily and gasping. Prue opened the door and flipped on the light.

"Are you OK?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Where's Leo?"

"He's following Paige, keeping tabs on her. We need to know where she is at all times. We need to turn her to keep the Power of Three."

"If we do turn her, and we save Phoebe, we're not letting Paige be apart of this family. She's not family. She can keep her powers, but not us."

"I know, I'm perfectly fine with our family, too, Piper. But wouldn't it be great to have the Power of Four? I mean, with what we could do with it?"

"Fine, then she'll be our back up if one of us can't go. The point is, I don't want to see her on a daily basis."

"Me either. Which is why I'm thinking of just erasing our memories of Paige if we save her or whatever. Now get back to sleep. I love you." Prue shut off the light and shut the door.

-

Deep in the underworld, Paige bowed to the Source of All Evil.

"I understand you're request, Master. I must kill Phoebe Halliwell."

-

Prue sat at the kitchen table the next morning. Prue looked up at the clock, which read 10:00. The Book of Shadows sat on the table in front of her. She flipped through it, searching for a magical way to wake Phoebe up, besides the awakening spell, which had backfired before. Prue slammed the Book of Shadows and stood up from the table.

"Damn it! There is no way to save Phoebe or Paige." Prue gasped, as if astral projecting. She appeared next to Phoebe's bed in the hospital. Prue looked around. The clock on the wall read noon. Paige orbed into the room with dark orbs. She smiled at Phoebe's unconscience body.

"All alone. Time for some family bonding." Paige held up her hand and shot fire at Phoebe. Prue disappeared, returning to her own body.

"You ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but I think I just had a kind of premonition. Leo! Leo!" Leo orbed into the room. "Leo, is it possible for me to have a premonition with my new power boost? And can Paige throw fire?"

"Yes, it could be. But keep your thoughts under control. The Elders say that your new power, astral energy, is triggered by thought. So be careful. And what about Paige?"

"In my premonition, I saw her kill Phoebe with fire."

"What?" Piper interrupted, "You saw Phoebe die and you waited till now to tell us?"

"I don't plan on letting it happen, Piper, don't worry. Leo, I want you to go to the Elders and see if they know the true extent of my new power."

"When am I going to get time to spend with my husband?"

"You'll get to, Piper, but we need to know this stuff. Now, about Paige."

"She goes to the underworld a lot. And when she does, I can't find her. She still has a little witch in her, which allows me to sense her, but she keeps moving and orbing around and she's getting harder to sense. I think the evil in her is starting to take over. Even more."

"Go." Leo orbed out.

"We need to find Paige."

"You got her." Prue and Piper turned to see Paige standing in their kitchen. Paige threw an energy ball at Prue, who reflected it. Paige orbed it back. Piper blew it up. Prue grabbed Piper's hand and they astralled to the attic, followed by Paige.

"Will you stop following us, you bitch?" Piper yelled, opening her hands. Paige was blasted back into a wall. Prue ran over to a table and picked up a potion. She turned to Paige and threw it. Paige threw fire, destroying the potion. The sisters battled for nearly an hour, finally ending up in the sun room.

"Sorry to cut this short," Paige said when the clock struck noon, "But I have a previous engagement." Paige orbed from the manor.

"She's going to kill Phoebe! We have to go!" Prue grabbed hold of Piper's arm. Prue and Piper astralled out.

-

The clock struck 12:00 as Paige orbed into the room.

"All alone. Time for some family bonding." Paige held up her hand and shot fire at Phoebe, who was protected by astral energy. "What?"

"I protected her." Prue said, stepping out from behind a curtain. Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes. Paige created an energy ball in her hand and held it up.

"Let's see how long you stay awake, shall we?" Piper blew the energy ball up. Prue waved her hand sending Paige flying.

"Err omreve roff pe els ray ruh ekum!" Phoebe's face glowed and she fell back into her coma. "Now she'll sleep until I die. And you need the Power of Three to do that. Have fun." Paige smiled smugly and orbed out.


	34. 3x04 Phoebe

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe

Julian McMahon

Cole

Brian Krause

Leo

Prue and Piper put a drop of Phoebe's blood on a poppet, which lay on her chest. Prue put her hand over the poppet's head, and her other hand on Phoebe's head, while Piper put her hands on the poppet's and Phoebe's legs, respectively. They began to chant in unison.

"Troubled blood with sleeps' unease,

remove the cause of this disease." Nothing happened. Prue pulled a piece of paper from her pocket as Piper threw away the poppet. The sisters stood side by side and read the spell together.

"Our sister now slumbers deep,

And too much pain we have to reap

Before our innocents are a dead heap,

Wake our sister from her sleep."

"Think you added enough rhyming, Prue?"

"Well neither spell worked. And what's worse, we don't have another spell. We don't have a potion. We don't have anything. Our sister is going to die and there's nothing we can do. Piper, are you listening?"

"No. I'm not. Prue, we keep coming here in the middle of the night, casting pointless spells, using senseless potions, worthless charms, and unusable-,"

"Piper! It's not pointless, senseless, and whatever else you said. Knowing that none of this is working is helping us in finding how to do it."

"We have to kill Paige. She said that as long as she lives, Phoebe would sleep. And if she continues to sleep, she eventually will die. Paige's spell is keeping Paige asleep. Kill the caster, and the spell is ended."

"Or the subject of the spell. We have to find a way."

"We've tried spells, potions, charms, amulets, genies, incantations, our powers, the Elders powers, Leo's powers, all of our powers combined. We've tried your power, to make an astral projection of her, which was pointless because all that happened was her astral projection appeared and fell over. We've tried your power healing her. We've tried to call out her powers, we've tried to cast a spell to move the sleeping spell from her to Paige. We've tried slapping her, shaking her, we've tried yelling at her. We don't have anything!"

"Piper,-," Prue stopped and looked out the door, "We've got to go. Someone's coming."

"Do you have a hang on your astral power? Last time you astralled us on the roof. And the time before that, you astralled us in the air, above the table in the living room. And the time before that-,"

"I got it, Piper, I don't need a rerun. I remember the splinters."

"Yeah, well at least you're self-healing. Now go! Go!" Prue grabbed Piper's hand and astralled out. A security guard walked into the room and looked over Phoebe.

"There's one in here!" He called. Some doctors brought a patient in on a stretcher, and placed him on the bed that occupied the same room as Phoebe.

"She's in critical condition."

"What happened?" Car accident. Head on with another driver."

"What's this patient's name?" A nurse looked down at her clipboard.

"Paige Matthews."

–

The next morning, Prue sat in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows as Piper looked through the house for Prue.

"Prue?" Piper called, walking into the attic, "Prue are you-," Piper stopped short, spotting Prue, "What are you doing up here?"

"What do you think?"

"Prue, you have to give it up. We'll fix it. We always do. We've been through worse."

"Like when?"

"Like when I was possessed by the essence from the alchemist?"

"That wasn't that bad. You weren't in a coma with a curse cast on you that will make you sleep for all eternity until you or the caster is dead."

"So, you're suggesting we _kill_ Phoebe?"

"No, of course not. We can't kill Phoebe."

"Why not? You killed me."

"But there was an alchemist there to bring you back. And then Leo was also there to heal you. And it's not like we can recruit an alchemist anyway."

"I just wanted to remind you that you killed me."

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Piper." The phone rang throughout the house. Prue, followed by Piper, walked down the stairs and answered the phone.

"That was Darryl," Prue said, after hanging up the phone, "there's threatening to commit suicide, he was going to come down, but then he changed his mind, and threatened to jump again."

"Possession?"

"Most likely."

"You gonna kill this one too?"

"Ha ha. Not funny. Let's go to the car." Prue led Piper away.

–

Arriving at the scene, Darryl walked up to the car. A police line circled an area around a tall building.

"They won't let anyone else cross the line."

"We don't need to cross. Prue can get up there." Prue sighed as she astral projected, appearing on the roof. A demon stood, holding his hand up behind the man.

"Hey!" Prue yelled, and ran up to the demon, kicking him in the chest. The demon pulled out an athame. Prue twisted around, grabbed the athame, and flipped him over her shoulder, and stabbed him in the chest. The demon screamed. And exploded.

An inspector walked up to Piper and Prue, Prue's head hanging down.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Piper said, "She's just...praying."

"Praying?"

"For the man. Just go. She's fine." The inspector walked away.

"Hurry Prue."

Two more demons walked up to Prue.

"Evil demons,

Spawns of Hell,

Death now takes you with this spell!" One of the demons exploded.

"So, you must be upper-level. The spell didn't kill you."

"You'll never stop the Coen."

"What's the Coen?" Fear struck the demon's face, as if he had accidentally said something wrong. Then he shimmered out. Prue returned to her body.

"What's happening?"

"We need to go to the Book. And search for the Coen. I'm not sure who they are, but I intend to find out."

–

the Book lay open in front of Prue, opened to the page "The Coen".

"The Coen is a group of demons whose soul intention is to spread loss and pain through killing witches with mind control."

"Mind controlling demons? I don't think I want to go up against them. And how are we supposed to without the Power of Three?"

"There's a potion here. We don't need the Power of Three. We just need the potion. And it says right here, 'Witches, even the most neophyte, and powerless, are immune to the mind control powers of the Coen.' So don't worry, Piper. We're immune. And we can make the potion, kill the demons, then work on Phoebe. We need to mix the potion. There's a spell here to take us to the king. We can vanquish him with the potion and then move on.

–

Paige stood up from her bed in the hospital and stood next to Phoebe's. Paige held up her hand.

"Goodbye, sister." Fire shot from her hand, hitting a white force field that Prue and Piper set in place. The fire collected into a large ball. "What the hell?" The fireball flew back at Paige, knocking her into the wall, unconscious.

–

"This is the potion," Prue said, holding up a red potion.

"Good, let's get this over with." Prue and Piper looked down at the Book together.

"Wait," Piper said, "It's says 'sisters three', rhymed with, be."

"But we can replace it with two, rhymed with do. And they should freeze. Let's just go."

"Evil spawn from evil's thorn,

Take us to where they are born,

Lift us up, we sisters two,

Lift us up, powers that do." Lights shimmered around the sisters, and dispersed, taking them from the manor.

–

Prue and Piper appeared in a cave.

"Piper, now!" Piper froze the cave. All the demons except one froze. Prue ran up and threw the potion at the unfrozen demon, vanquishing him.

"Now Phoebe." Prue grabbed Piper's hand and astralled them away.

–

Appearing in the hospital room, Prue and Piper see Paige unconscious on the floor."

"Prue, she's unconscious. That means the spell is weakened. We have to cast the spell. Prue waved her handing, causing the poppet to appear, a drop of blood still on it's chest. Prue and Piper got in the same positions as before and began to chant.

"Troubled blood with sleeps' unease,

remove the cause of this disease." Phoebe opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up.

"What's going on?" Prue and Piper hugged Phoebe and smiled. Paige stood up slowly, and held up her hand.

"Prue! Piper!" Prue waved her hand, sending Paige into a wall. Paige stood back up.

"So, what now? Are you going to kill me?"

Paige held up her hand.

"Power of Three spell?"

"Sure."

"The Power of Three will set us free.

The Power of Three will set us free.

The Power of Three will set us free. "

Paige screamed as fire erupted over her body and she exploded.

"It's not enough," Phoebe said, "We need to kill the Source."

"Bring him on."

–

The next day, Phoebe and Prue sat on the steps to the manor.

"It's good to have you back. But do you realize what we did?"

"What do you mean?"

"We vanquished our sister."

"She was never our sister. She was a warlock. She's evil. And it's over."

"I know, it's just that what you guys told me? It's just amazing. Another sister? She could have been a powerful ally." Piper walked out of the manor, obviously happy, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Yeah," said Prue, "What was with the phone call."

"Do you remember last year when we went to the future and we saw my little girl?"

"Yeah. Why."

"That was my doctor. I'm pregnant!"

"Piper! That's great!" Phoebe got up and led Piper into the manor. Prue stood up and walked after them. She looked out the door and flicked her finger. The door closed telekinetically.


	35. 3x05 Insecure Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe

Julian McMahon

Cole

Brian Krause

Leo

Phoebe opened her eyes to see the faces of her sisters.

"What're you guys doing in here?"

"Nothing. Just checking on you. Making sure you weren't in a coma again."

"Thanks for your concern, Prue, but I'm fine. It was only a few weeks."

"Yeah. A few scary weeks," said Piper. "You should have seen Prue. She was vanquishing demon after demon, casting spells, making potions."

"What about you, Piper," said Prue, "You were the one who was ready to just give up on her and let her die."

"I didn't want her to die. But I also didn't want to waste time on it when I could have been with Leo."

"About the whole coma thing, who was the girl, that witch, that you guys were talking about?"

"Uh-I don't remember her name," said Prue, "not that it's important. The only think that's important is that you're back, and you're well."

Phoebe stood up and hugged her sisters. "I'm doing fine. Now go downstairs and make me breakfast."

"We're not your slaves," said Prue, walking from the room.

"I know, but I've been sick so go."

"What do you mean," Piper asked, when Prue had left the room.

"Well, Prue just said that you're not my slaves."

"No she didn't. Unless I didn't hear it."

"Well go."

"God, so bossy," said Piper.

"Whatever!"

-

Phoebe sat down at the table with her sisters.

"I wonder what Leo's doing right now," said Piper.

"He's probably just taking care of a charge. You know, standard stuff."

"What?" asked Prue. Phoebe looked at her sister.

"Piper just said that she wonders what Leo's doing."

"No, I didn't," said Piper, "I thought that."

"Can she read minds?" Piper thought.

"Oh my God! I think I can, Piper. I think I have the power of telepathy."

"Why would being in a coma for 3 weeks give her the power of telepathy?" Prue thought.

"I don't know, Prue, but I can hear thoughts now. And it's pretty amazing."

"I wonder if she's reading my mind right now," Prue thought, "I just hope she doesn't know that Bane's back."

"Bane's back?!?"

"I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd freak out if you knew I was seeing him."  
"You're seeing him too?" asked Phoebe.

"Wait, you didn't hear that?"  
"No." Prue closed her eyes.

"I really have to go." she astralled from the room.

"Are you as upset about this as I am," Phoebe confronted Piper.

"No, I'm not," Piper said, "I already knew."

"Wait, you knew and didn't tell me?"

"Prue made me swear not to. She didn't want you to hold this over her head for the Cole thing. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I talked to him this morning he's trying to get his old job at some law firm."

"Is he doing OK?"

"He's doing better. I think that knowing I'm OK is good for him. But he said that now that we've vanquished Paige, our own sister, the Source knows that we'll go to all lengths to destroy him, so he's more worried about us than ever."  
"But that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, now he's scared of us, and we have a chance to vanquish him."

"Maybe but we still have to find out how. I mean, we'll need a spell of enormous strength. And even then, we'll have to keep him still long enough to freeze him. Which might be even more difficult than ever since you've lost what little control over your powers that you've had."

"Yeah, but I've been practicing and I've gotten better. A little. But Leo doesn't like me practicing because he says 'it hurts too much'."

"Piper, what are you practicing on?"

"Leo, when we have sex, I try to freeze him, like I used to. But I just keep blowing him up, and he just keeps orbing right back in."

"Ew. You're pregnant, Piper, how can you have sex while you're pregnant?"

"Actually—,"

"Don't answer that question." Phoebe turned around and left the kitchen. Piper smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse and keys and went out the back door.

-

Prue astralled into her office at 415 and picked up her camera. She opened her door to come face to face with her boss, Gil.

"Hi. What's my assignment."

"You don't have one. You're fired."

"What?"

"You're fired Ms. Halliwell. Leave now."

"You can't fire me without just cause."

"All of your pictures are unfocused, it looks like you've been shaking the camera, all of them are either burnt to dark or dodged to light, and because of this, I've missed 3 deadlines, and worse, the magazine is being sued because of the way you shot someone. So go, Ms. Halliwell. And don't return." Prue somberly walked away from her office, and out the doors of 415.

-

Piper opened the door to P3 and closed it behind her. A man was standing in front of the stage, and the entire crew was standing around.

"What's going on," Piper asked, "Why isn't anyone setting up for the band." The man walked up to Piper.

"Mrs. Halliwell, I'm from the Health Department. You've got rats, big rats. And cockroaches. I'm shutting you down for a few weeks." Piper froze the room.

"Rats? What rats?" Piper turned toward a squeaking noise. Five or six rats scurried across the floor and went into a hole in the wall. The room unfroze.

"I"m sorry. Mrs. Halliwell. Everyone, leave, now!" The crew started up the stairs, followed by the business man who left a piece of paper on the counter. Piper walked over and picked it up. She scanned over it.

"Just _great_!" Piper said, picking up the phone and dialing her house number. The phone rang at the house.

"Hello?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Phoebe, I need you down at the club. Hurry."

"Ok. And I'll call Prue."

"No," Piper interjected, "she's at work. Just us it's not a Power of Three thing. It's a power of premonition thing." Piper hung up.

"OK," Phoebe said, hanging up the phone. Prue sat at the counter.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to go to the club. Something must be wrong because she needs my power."

"Well, let me go with you," Prue said, I can astral us there. We can be there in the blink of an eye....if it's blinking slow enough to not see my astral energy, that is."

"Okay." Prue grabbed her sister's hand. They astralled from the house, into P3.

"What's wrong, Honey," Prue asked Piper.

"It's the club. There's rat. I've never had rats before. There must be some kinda demon behind this. And I need you, Phoebe, to have a premonition to see what demon it is. Prue, why aren't you at work?"

"I got fired from my job because I have had fuzzy pictures." Phoebe walked over to the counter and placed her hands on the counter.

"Nothing," she said.

"Try one of the rats," Piper suggested. Phoebe made a face as she picked up a rat and gasped as a premonition took over her.

-

_The Seer picked up a box and opened it. A shadow flew into Cole, who held his hands out at the Source. The Source's magic flew from The Source and went into Cole. Cole threw a fireball like The Source's, killing The Source. The Seer walked over to Cole._

"_You're The Source now, Cole. And you'll help me destroy the Charmed Ones, so I can take their Book of Shadows. Now, help me destroy them, Cole." Cole flamed from the cave. _

_-_

_Prue handed her pictures to Gil in a folder. They parted, Prue heading to her office, Gil to his. Time froze. Cole flamed into the office and took the folder from Gil's hands, opened it, and pulled out the picture. Each picture was a crisp image, perfect. Cole waved his hands, making them blurry and over exposed._

_-_

_Cole flamed into P3 later that night. He waved his hand. Several rats, and hundreds of cockroaches appeared in the club. Cole smiled and flamed out._

_-_

_Reappearing in the cave, Cole sat down on a thrown. The Seer walked up to him._

"_It's done," he said, "But I don't understand one thing."_

"_What's that my liege?"_

"_How am I not Cole anymore?"_

"_Because of me, The Source is overpowering Cole."_

"_Well done, Seer, well done."_

_-_

Phoebe gasped and collapsed as she came from her premonition. Her sisters ran up to each other.

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

"I saw it all."

-

**Longest chapter ever. 3 pages.**


	36. 3x06 Cole

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

Later that night, the sisters sat in their living room talking, the Book of Shadows sitting open in front of them to the page marked "The Seer".

"What exactly did you see? The future?"

"No, the past. The Seer turned Cole into the Source, who sent Paige after us, messed with Prue's pictures, and sent shapeshifters to Piper's club."

"Phoebe," Prue said, sliding closer to her sister, "I know you love Cole, but he's the Source. We have to vanquish him since he's vil."

"No."

"No?" Prue asked, the said, "Phobe, Cole is _the Source of All Evil_. We can't just let him roam around."

"The Source is just overpowering him. I can save him again. I know it."

"Phoebe—" Prue began.

"No, Prue. You love Bane. He's a criminal, and you love him. I love Cole. You saved your man. Now let me save mine." Phoebe picked up the Book of Shadows and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to save the Source."

"Let us help you," Piper said, walking up to Phoebe. "I want to help you save Cole."

"Well I'm not helping you." Prue said, "Bane was a criminal. He's not the most powerful evil we will ever come up against. You can't compare an excriminal to a demon."

"Exdemon who is possessed by the esssense of the Source. All I have to do is recreate the potion I used before and save him again."

"Phoebe, you don't know if the potion will work. The Source will protect him."

"Then I'll tripled the recipe. I'll do whatever it takes to save him. Whatever the risks." Phoebe and Piper turned and started up the stairs. A demon shimmered in behind Prue.

"Good luck," Prue whispered.

Piper stopped Phoebe on the stairs.

"Phoebe, maybe we should go talk to her. I mean, she is the most powerful of us. Let's try and get her to help us. We need her."

"Piper, she hates Cole. And now that he's the Source, she'll never help us. She hated Cole before he became the Source, and now she hates him even more."

"She doesn't hate him, Phoebe, she's just worried."

"She wasn't worried about you and Leo."

"Please. Leo's a freaking angel. Literally. And he was sent to protect us. Cole was a demon who was sent to kill us. You can't really blame her for not trusting him."

"No, Piper, you can't blame her. I can. You want to see the good in her. I can't do that. She's acting crazy right now. Cole has saved us all on many occassions. I can't believe you're not on my side. You go get Prue. I'm going upstairs to hide the crystal cage."

"It's not upstairs. Prue keeps it downstairs. Just in case."

"Fine. I'm going to get my potion to save him. You go down and get Prue to try and help us. But if she won't, I'll do it without her." Phoebe continued up the stairs.

Piper turned and walked downward, to the floor below. Prue lay on the ground, the demon over her, light going from her to his hands.

"Phoebe!" Piper blasted the demon, sending him flying back. She ran to Prue, who looked up.

-

"Why do you want me to go to them?"

"I want you to kill them. It's time to impliment your plan. The energy will leave the other two powerless, and will leave Phoebe unharmed."

"And what of the Avatars?"

"I see a disturbing future for them. They will gain a powerful ally. But worry not, for we can stop them."

"Fine." Cole flamed from the cave.

"Why do you want this?" A demon stepped foward from the shadows.

"The Source's powers have turned Cole evil. But somewhere deep inside, his love for Phoebe is keeping him from reaching his true potential. This way, the Charmed Ones will kill him. Phoebe may love Cole, but she'll make the ultimate sacrifice for her sisters."

"And if your plan doesn't work?"

"Oh, it will. I've seen it all. Everything will work according to plan."

"It'd better. I want Piper Halliwell's baby. You foresaw it's power."

"Yes. It was magnificent. When you become the new Source, you will take her baby's power, and you will become the most powerful evil then, you'll be able to destroy the Charmed Ones." The demon smiled, bowed and shimmered from the cave.

"Then when you're the most powerful evil, I can steal your magic, and become the most powerful force ever known. And soon after, I'll take the Avatars' power too. I'll be unstoppable. And I will rule the world." The Seer cackled loudly.

-

Phoebe turned and ran down the stairs, so see Piper leaning over Prue, and a demon advancing on them.

"No!" Phoebe yelled, holding out her hands. Bolts of electricity shot from them, striking the demon in the chest. He exploded. Phoebe looked down at her hands and walked down to join her sisters.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. I guess my powers are advancing? But, lightning?"

"Leo!"

Cole flamed into the living room as Leo orbed in. Cole waved his hand. Prue fell asleep and fell to the floor. Leo ran over to her and put a hand over her head. Golden light showered her head. Nothing happened.

"Don't worry," said Cole. "She's alive. Just merely asleep."

"Why are you doing this?" Piper asked, stepping foward, raising her arms to shoulder lenghth, her hands closed.

"Be careful Piper. You wouldn't want to blow me and Phoebe's heart up, would you?" Piper put her arms down. "Thought so."

"Cole, you have to suppress the Source. You can beat him, I know it."

"No, Phoebe, Cole can't defeat me. I thought he would be able to, too. But, he can't. It's kinda sad, isn't it? Goodbye Charmed Ones."

It happened all so fast. Piper rose her hands to blow Cole up, as Cole rose his arms. Cole exploded, as a wall of energy shot from his body, closing in on them. Leo touched Prue with his foot, and grabbed the other sisters with his hands, orbing them out and the energy passed harmlessly over them.

-

Leo orbed them into the attic. Prue opened her eyes. Piper and Phoebe helped her up. Prue held out her hands.

"Crystals." Five crystals astralled into her hands. "You ready, guys," she asked. Her sisters nodded.

"Leo, leave," Piper said. We don't want you to be a part of this. Leo orbed out. Cole flamed into the attic.

Prue held the crystals out. They astralled from her hand. Phoebe threw her potion, knocking Cole back, leaving a dark shadow in his place. The crystals astralled around it as Phoebe grabbed her sisters' hand.

"Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us.

Vanquish this evil from time and space!"

The shadow stretched and exploded. Phoebe rused foward and helped Cole up.

"Leave now!" Prue told Cole.

"Prue!" Piper warned.

"What? He's still the Source." Prue lifted her hand idlely at Cole. A blast of kinetic energy shot from it, hitting him, throwing him back into the wall.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled, rushing to Cole, helping him up. The cuts on his face healed. Prue looked down at her hand.

"Your future power," Piper said.

"I love Cole," Phoebe said, looking at Prue. "And I saved him. And now, I'm going to be with him. Forever. Come on, Baby. Let's go somewhere and be alone."

"But your sisters," Cole whispered.

"Forget them. It's just you and me now."

"Phoebe—" Prue and Piper began, but was cut off by Phoebe.

"No, Prue. If you don't like Cole, then you don't like me. And I can't stay somewhere I'm not wanted. Goodbye you two. I love you." Cole flamed them from the manor.

On the next Charmed AltaVerse!:

"I can't stand it Prue." Piper said to her sister, "It hurts too much. It's like she's died. I just want Phoebe and Cole back."

"Well, I'll take Phoebe, but Cole can stay wherever the hell he is."

"Prue."

"What, Piper. No matter what you both say, he's the Source of All Evil. And I'm tired of saying that."

"He's not the Source, Prue, he's like he used to be. A half-human, half-demon."

"No matter what he is, Piper, we have to vanquish him. Or at least strip his powers."

"Cole would never do that. It'd put Phoebe at a risk." Leo's scream echoed from upstairs.

"Damn," Prue said, "Not again." The sisters ran downstairs, to see Leo being held in the air by a demon. Electricity ran over his body and he exploded, causing Leo to fall to the floor.

Phoebe stood behind him, her hands outstretched.

"Hello, sisters."

--

Just a little heads up: The next couple chapters will switch between Prue and Piper dealing with Phoebe's absense as Phoebe and Cole try to make a new life for themselves whilst trying to work through their problems.

Enjoy!


	37. 3x07 The Charmed Avatar

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

"I can't stand it Prue." Piper said to her sister, "It hurts too much. It's like she's died. I just want Phoebe and Cole back."

"Well, I'll take Phoebe, but Cole can stay wherever the hell he is."

"Prue."

"What, Piper. No matter what you both say, he's the Source of All Evil. And I'm tired of saying that."

"He's not the Source, Prue, he's like he used to be. A half-human, half-demon."

"No matter what he is, Piper, we have to vanquish him. Or at least strip his powers."

"Cole would never do that. It'd put Phoebe at a risk." Leo's scream echoed from upstairs.

"Damn," Prue said, "Not again." The sisters ran downstairs, to see Leo being held in the air by a demon. Electricity ran over his body and he exploded, causing Leo to fall to the floor.

Phoebe stood behind him, her hands outstretched.

"Hello, sisters."

"Phoebe," Piper said, "you're back."

"I'm not staying. Cole used a spell to bring me here. I'm only here to get some clothes."

"Phoebe, Prue wants to say sorry and says you can come back!"

"No I don't. Phoebe, as long as you're the Source's girlfriend, you'll never be allowed to stay here."

"Then I guess I'll never be able to stay." Phoebe turned and went into her room, as Piper helped Leo to his feet.

"You OK, Honey?"

Phoebe threw clothes into a suitcase and picked up a picture of Piper, Prue, and her at the lake. She smiled and placed the picture in the suitcase, then zipped it up, and pulled it off the bed by it's handle, to join her sisters in the hall.

"Phoebe, you don't have to go," Prue said. "You just have to kill the Source with us and you can come back."

Phoebe flamed from the room.

-

Phoebe set her suitcase down as she flamed into Cole's old apartment, newly furnished.

"How'd they take it?"

"I didn't tell them."

"Phoebe—"

"No, Cole. I can't tell my sisters. They still hate you."

"What about you? Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. I said 'yes', didn't I? Cole. I love you. And no matter what my sisters say, I'm going to marry you."

"What about your sisters?"

"If they don't ever come to love you, then they can just forget about ever seeing me again."

"Did you tell them about the electroportation?"

"I didn't tell them."

"And why not?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot that you can teleport with lightning? How do you forget something like that."

"It's hard to remember things like that when your sister tells you that if you don't leave the man you love, you can forget about ever coming back." Phoebe sat on the couch and burried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"You make a choice and stick by it."

"Yeah, but without me, they're vunerable. I mean, that demon stole part of Prue's power. And with the way Piper looked, her powers are probably screwed." Cole sat down next to Phoebe and kissed her head.

"It's going to be OK. So, make your choice. Your sisters....or me."

Phoebe leaned foward and kissed Cole, then said, "You."

-

"Just try again Piper. We can figure this out," Prue said, talking about Piper's powers. Since Phoebe left, when Piper tries to blow something up, it instead turns into a thousand little black spheres and reforms somewhere else.

"Leo!"

"Piper, Leo is working. You can't just call him whenever you want."

"I don't want him as my husband. I need him as my whitelighter. If he can't talk to me on a casual level, then he can talk to me on a business level because if there's something wrong with my powers, then the Elders should let him do that. Leo!"

"Piper, there is nothing wrong with your powers. I can use astral energy to move my real body and other objects. Phoebe can shoot lightning. Now, you can do whatever this is."

"Leo, for Godsakes, it's about my powers!" Leo orbed down into the room.

"What, Piper, I'm working."

"There's something wrong with my powers watch." Piper turned to face the plant centerpeice on the table. She opened her hands to blow it up, instead, it just turned to particles and reformed on the counter.

"When did you get that power?"

"Wait, so it is a new power?"

"Ha!" Prue said.

"Yes. That's why I was up there. The elders wanted to warn me that you were going to get the power of molecular dispersion and reformation."

"What can it do?"

"Well, it can make particles disperse, destroying the object, or it can just move the object."

"But she's not destroying anything. Just moving it."

"Well, she needs to practice. But I've really got to get back to work. Love you." Leo kissed Piper, then bent down and touched her belly. "And I love you too." He orbed out.

"So see? Your powers are fine."

"Shut it, Missy. Or I'll move you to Alaska."

"I'll just astral right back."

"Yeah yeah." Piper left the kitchen. Prue waved her hand. The plant astralled back to it's place on the table. She followed Piper.

"I just don't see why we're getting all these powers all of a sudden."

"Well, we're powerful witches, we've done a lot of good, and—" Prue stopped, then waved her hand. A crash sounded from the living room. Piper spun on her heels, and ran to the living room, with Prue on her tail. Cole lay amongst the rubble. Phoebe ran down the stairs and waved her hand. Electricity ran over Prue, who was thrown onto the table. Piper opened her hands. Dispersing Phoebe, who reappeard in the air, and fell to the floor. Prue stood up from the table and threw a telekinetic wave at Phoebe, who electroported out, then back in behind Prue.

"How—"

"It's part of my new power. Along with this!" She elctrically threw Prue again, then ran up to the turn on the stairs, and picked up the Book of Shadows and ran over to Cole, who flamed out.

"You can't have the Book!" Prue yelled, now standing by Piper.

"I already do." Piper opened her hands. The Book dispersed as Phoebe electroported out. The Book reformed in Piper's hands.

"This is ridiculous," Piper said. "How can Phoebe be that powerful?"

"It's her new power. Like mine, it can do stuff we never imagined."

"Yeah but yours was just an advancement of your astral projection power."

"I think our new powers are just advancements of our powers. I mean look at it this way: I had the power to move things with my mind, then I had astral projection, and from that, astral energy. You had the power to freeze, then got the power to make things explode by controlling molecules, and now you can make molecules move through the air. Phoebe can see the future, levitate, and has the power of telepathy, which is just her tapping into someone's brain, where there is electricity, then she controls that for her own purpose.."

"You think too much. You're making my brain hurt. Can you repeat that?"

"We're getting stronger. Much stronger."

"Now, that I understood."

"Piper, if the Elders are giving us all these new powers, there must be something looming ahead."

"What're we going to do?"

"What we always do.

"Save the day."

-

Phoebe elctroported into the apartment, her hands empty.

"What the hell?"

"Seems your sister has a new ability as well."

"Yeah. Do you think we're all getting new powers?"

"Yes. And I think you know why."

"The Avatars. We have to warn them. There's a page in the Book of Shadows." Electric started to form over Phoebe.

"Wait—" the electric faded, then Cole said, "We can't. They wont' believe us. They'll think I'm the threat and you're trying to distract them. Use a spell."

"Why can't you?"

"Use evil magic on the good Book of Shadows?"

"Right. OK let me think."  
"Let them think what must be  
turn the pages so they may see  
as if turned by her hands,  
let the pages open, as if by Grams."

-

The Book of Shadows started to turn it's pages on it's own as Piper and Prue looked through it.

"Don't you love when it does that," Prue asked.

"No. Not as much as you seem to." The Book stopped on the "Avatars" page.

"The Avatars," Prue read aloud, "A group of powerful beings, more so than the Elders whose collective is bent on power. Viewed as a threat by the Elders. Although a potion exists, the ingredients are uknown, but believed to be essense of Suxen."

"What's a Suxen?"

"I have no idea. I don't even remember this page."

"Well, maybe Mom or Grams added it from the beyond or whatever."

"Or it coulbe be the Source."

"Prue, it's the Book of Shadows. Cole's magic can't affect it. He's not even the full Source, he doesn't have the power needed to do it."

"No, I mean whoever the full Source is."

"You think there's a new Source?"

"What if that's what these powers are for? Destroying the new Source. I mean, they won't go long without a leader."

"Yeah, I know, but still. It doesn't seem likely. And besides, who would it be?"

"What about Phoebe?"

"You think Phoebe is the new Source."

"No. I meant what if it's Phoebe who's casting the illusion over the Book to make us see the Avatars to drive us away from Cole."

"You mean to drive _you_ away from Cole. I only want to get Phoebe back, I don't want to kill Cole like you."

"Yeah, well until Cole does something amazingly good, I'm not going to like him."

"Yeah, and watch. He'll save your live, and you'll be OK with him."

"I didn't say I was going like him. I just said I'll stop hating him, and finally see that he might be good on some level."

"He is, Prue," said Piper, "He's saved Phoebe, me, and even you multiple times."

"Yeah, right after he tried to kill us."

"We've tried to kill each other a lot of times. Like when Phoebe was under the Woogy, or how about when you first got your astral projection power and you tried to kill us."

"I understand. But his power is—"

"Evil. But so was the powers Phoebe had when she was possessed."

"But that's the thing. She was possesssed. Cole's not possessed."

"Actually, he is. He's possessed by Phoebe's love."

"I can't talk about this anymore. Call Leo. Get all the info you can about the Avatars, see if there's a new Source." Prue stood up and started towards the door.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to see Bane. I love you."

-

"I love you too," said Cole, laying next to Phoebe in his bed. Twilight set over the city as Cole and his fiancee lay next to each other.

"So, I think we should invite my sisters to the wedding."

"What about the Elders?"

"Exactly. What about them? I don't care what they have to say. I'm going to marry you. And that's final. Nothing more to say about it."

-

Prue drove down the road, looking agitated and scared as she passed other cars. She turned onto a deserted side road. An avatar, Beta appeared in the seat next to her. Out of surprise, Prue spun the wheel, causing the car to head straight toward a pole, when suddenly, it all stopped. Everything. The car, the birds in the sky, everything except Prue.

"What the hell?"

"My name is Beta. I'm an Avatar. I'm good, don't worry."

"Good, no, you're a threat." Beta held up her hand. A ball of light shot from it and went into Prue's head.

"You want to save the world. What did you do to me?"

"I only used my power to let you see my true intentions. In an alternate world, we tried to remake the world, but because of Paige, who had taken your place after you died, stopped us. That is why we went back in time and protected you with astral energy. We hadn't expected you and your sisters to become more powerful. However, it's come at an oportune time. We want you to join us. To help us rid the world of evil."

"Like Cole?"

"No. Cole is not evil. If you wish to destroy him, that will be your choice. But first, we must save the world. Then personal vendetas can be achieved."

"So, if I help you make Utopia, then you'll help me kill Cole?"

"No. We're going to give you power. You will join our collective. Add your power to ours. Then you can kill Cole with this power."

"OK. I'll join you."

"Excelent." Beta raised a hand. A shaft of light shot from it, into Prue's head. She then waved her hand. A wave of red energy shot from it. The car returned to it's path on the road. The avatar faded out and the car sped down the road again.

-

Beta faded into a dark room, with a glowing table-like surface.

"The Eldest has joined us, and I sense Piper may be the next one."

"No. Leo's next. Prue will be able to convince him when Piper goes through her phase."

"But when?"

"Soon."

-

Prue walked up to a door and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Bane standing behind it.

"Prue, hi."

"Hey, Bane, can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Prue stepped into his apartment and sat down."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just needed to see you." Prue looked at the wall to her left.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, Cole used to live in the apartment next to this one."

"Yeah. Did Phoebe move out?"

"How did you know that."

"She lives in Cole's old apartment with some guy."

"Is she there now?"

"Yeah."

Prue astralled out.

"Prue?"

-

Prue appeared in Cole's apartment and walked into the bedroom.

"Prue?" Phoebe said, "What're you doing here?"

Prue threw a ball of fire at Cole.


	38. 3x08 Trapped

Charmed AltaVerse 3x08 Rising Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

_I've thought of a brilliant and, let's say, kinda retarded twist to the end of the season! Hope you look forward to it._

_-_

Prue threw a ball of fire at Cole. Just before striking him, time froze. Beta faded in.

"What are you doing?" she asked, indicating the fireball.

"I'm trying to do what you're supposed to be about," Prue said angrily. "I'm destroying evil."  
"As I have said, Cole is not evil. And killing him now could discourage Phoebe from joining us. We need her for the transformation to occur. Trust me, Prue. I will set things right." Beta closed her eyes, rewinding time to just before Prue knocked on Bane's door."

-

"Would you please just check one more time?" Phoebe asked, facing Cole in his living room, "Just to be sure?"

Cole closed his eyes in concentration.

"If Prue's in the manor, I can't sense her."

"Is that possible?"

"Is what possible?"

"For Prue to be in the manor and you not sense it."

"I doubt it. Unless she has a spell on her, or is an Avatar."

"That's not funny."

"A spell?"  
"No," Phoebe tapped Cole in the chest. "Prue being an Avatar."

"Do you think she is?" Cole asked, eyeing Phoebe.

"No. Prue couldn't, wouldn't be an Avatar. Not unless she was under mind control. Well if she's not at the manor, where is she?"

"I can't sense the Charmed Ones, Phoebe, only sense who's in a certain location. Go." Phoebe took a deep breath, and electroported out.

-

Reforming in her hand, Piper set the plant down again, and tried once more, to blow it up. Piper sighed, and turned, startled, and blew up Leo, who orbed back into the attic.

"Oh my God! Leo!"

"It's alright," Leo said, hugging his wife. "I'm already dead."

"That's not the point."

"Well, at least you blew something up."  
"But I'm supposed to blow when I'm angry, not startled. And I can freeze right, I just can't blow up."

"I know. I've felt and heard."

"Heard?"

"Prue keeps complaining about your powers, and told me to tell the Elders to take your new power away because there's no reason for you to have it when blah, blah, blah. You know Prue."

"Yeah, but—"

"Piper! Demon!" Leo yelled, pointing at the demon in the corner of the attic. He took a step forward and threw an energy ball at Piper, who was protected by a force field.

"How—"

"I didn't," Piper said, freezing the demon. She placed her hands on her stomach. "She did. Our baby used magic from the womb."

Lightning pierced the demon and he screamed and was vanquished. Piper and Leo turned to face Phoebe.

"Cole sensed that Prue was gone," said Phoebe. "So I dropped on in."

"And what are you doing here?" asked Piper. "If Prue finds out you're here—"

"That's exactly why she won't. I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married to Cole."

"Phoebe, that's great!"

"No, it's not," Prue said, storming in, "The Elders will never allow it."

"So, you did cast a spell." It wasn't a question.

"What do you mean?"

"Prue cast a spell on herself so that Cole couldn't sense her." Prue looked around at her sister in confusion, then half-faked understanding. It was half true, because Prue realized that Cole couldn't sense her because she was an Avatar.

"Yeah, I did," Prue complied. "And it was obviously a good choice. Especially, if Cole is going to be sensing for me."

"He didn't want you to attack me when I got here."

"You actually think I'd attack you?"

"No, not really. At least, I'm hoping you won't." Prue stepped forward and hugged her little sister.

"I'd never hurt you, Honey. I love you. And I'm going to make a deal with you. If you call off the wedding, at least for a while, and promise that Cole won't live here in the manor, you can live here, and he can visit and be your boyfriend or fiancée or whatever. I just want you to be happy, but I have to think of your safety. Until I know for sure that Cole isn't evil, I ask that you not marry him. Please. It will cause problems with the Elders. Remember when Leo and Piper went up there for a month? They almost split them up. I know how much you love Cole, and I just want you to be happy."

"I'll ask him," said Phoebe. "But I don't know what he'll say. He might allow it. And I don't really want to marry him. Not because don't love him, I do. I just...it was too rushed, and I want to be proposed to romantically. Not in an apartment after my sisters just tried to kill the man I love."

"_We_ didn't try to kill him," Piper clarified. "Prue did. Not me. Prue was alone."

"Thanks, Sis," Prue said over her shoulder. "Go to Cole and ask him."

Phoebe electroported out.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Prue asked Piper, shape shifting into Beta, or rather, into her true form.

Piper turned into Gamma.

"If she does, turning and capturing her could be easy. Her living here will make it easy to copy her."

"I just wish we didn't have to resort to such measures," Leo said, turning into Alpha. "But it's a necessary evil. Last time, we were thwarted, but this time, we won't be."

-

"I think you should," said Cole. "But remember: They will know about the premonition. This information is valuable. Don't worry. Everything will be OK."

"Yeah, I'd like to believe that." Phoebe electroported out.

-

As she electroported into the manor, Phoebe was knocked out by a ball of light.

-

Waking up in the Avatar lair, Phoebe saw her sisters being held up against the wall by the same balls of light that knocked her out. Prue's eyes were covered, all three sisters were gagged, and none of them could move their hands, which left them defenseless. Phoebe tried to communicate silently with her sisters, one of which couldn't even see. Phoebe looked at Piper's hands, to which her sister shook her head, signaling she couldn't use them. Phoebe could barely make out Leo in the darkness, knocked out to stop him for orbing. Piper looked at him worryingly. As if she could see her sisters, Prue tilted her head compassionately at Piper. Prue wriggled slightly, signaling that she thought they'd get out of it.

_Why don't you use your powers_ Phoebe thought to Prue. _Just astral project out._

_I've tried_ Prue thought back. _But I can't. They cast some kind of spell on me. I'm sorry._

_It's OK Prue_ Piper thought. _Everything will be ok._

_We'll get out _Phoebe said. _I have a plan._


	39. 3x09 Dreams Part Phoebe

Charmed AltaVerse 3x09 Dreams Part Phoebe

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

_I have a plan. _Phoebe thought to her sisters. _And Prue, you're going to love it._

-

Cole flamed into the manor's basement, and walked slowly up the stairs. He peered from the door, and saw the kitchen was clear. He walked out and through the hall, into the dining room, and up the stairs.

Cole walked into the attic and he went over to the Book of Shadows.

"OK," he said to the Book. "You know who I am. And you now that I just want to save them. So please, just let me find the spell." Cole placed his hands on the Book of Shadows. Once he realized the Book wouldn't move away from him, he opened and flipped through the pages, opening it to a page marked "To Call an Astral Projection".

"Perfect."

-

_Wait, so you mean that we're going to appear in the manor?_

_Yes._

Piper and Prue's heads fell to their chests.

-

Back in the manor, Prue and Piper's astral projection appeared in the attic.

"So are you going to change back?" Prue asked Cole.

"No. Not yet. I have to keep it up so they don't feel threatened."

"Yeah, if they knew, they'd try and stop us." Piper chimed in.

"So, you have both?" Prue asked.

"Except for the one, yeah; we had to make it realistic."

"OK. Well, we have work to do. Did you find the ingredient?"

"Yes. The potion includes something called a Suxen, which backwards, is Nexus. We need to call upon the Shadow, and cast a spell that lets us take some essence. Then, we just need to banish it again."

"Got it," Prue said to Cole. "So, how do we summon it?"

"We can summon it with this spell. We just cast it, and then cast this spell that Phoebe made."

"Phoebe? Oh right. Sorry," said Prue. "Where's the spell?"

"She said it was right in here, in the back." Cole flipped to the back, which had to spell. "But it's not here."

"Hang on. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Something just feels—is someone watching us?"

"Just me," said a man, gleaming in. He looked at the three. "But don't worry. I'm not against you. I'm on your side. I just came to warn you. There is a force behind the Avatars. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it. After all, you're not the most powerful witches of all time for nothing, right? Oh and here's the spell you're looking for. It's really quite ingenious." He walked forward and handed the spell to Prue. "Good luck with the Triad." He gleamed from the manor smiling.

"Let's go." The three of them walked down the stairs, headed for the basement.

-

Alpha looked over to the Charmed Ones, seeming to be hanging on the wall.

"Everything is going accordingly. The Charmed Ones are under control, the world is almost ready to be transformed. Our task is at hand.

-

In the basement, Prue, Piper, and Cole stood around a piece of paper and chanted in unison.

"Natum Adai Necral,

Dana Intan Lanok."

The Nexus rose from the ground.

"OK," said Cole, "we need to cast the other spell now." Cole pulled out another piece of paper.

"Algeron Anlantrinal Vulserinoyas Nore!" Parts of the shadow solidified into small orbs. Prue began to chant.

"I am light,

I am one too strong to fight.

So go away and leave my sight

And take-" The shadow flung out and knocked Prue down onto the stairs. The shadow picked Piper up and threw her into a wall.

Advancing on Cole, the shadow whispered, "Phoebe."

"I am light,

I am one too strong to fight," chanted Piper,

"So go away, and leave my sight,

And take with you this endless night!" The shadow receded back into the earth.

"That was a close one," said Cole.

"So the plan is almost complete then?"

"We just need to make the potion," Prue said, picking up the orbs, and giving some to Piper. "Let's go make it."

-

An hour later, Prue, Piper, and Cole stood in the attic. Black smoke-like liquid was swirling in potion vials on the table.

"So the Avatar vanquishing potions are done," Prue said. Now all we need to do is attack them. Let's go. Uhm, I think you can drop your cover."

Cole turned into Phoebe.

"I loved being my boyfriend, but I love being me even more," Phoebe said, happy to be herself again. "Now let's go get those Avatars." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe astralled from the manor.

-

Appearing in the Avatars' lair, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe began throwing potion after potion after potion at the Avatars, killing more and more of them. Phoebe ran forward and pulled Cole off the wall. She threw a potion down at his feet which restored his form and powers.

-

Phoebe's head jerked against the wall as her dream made her smile.

"Is she waking?" Gamma asked.

"No. She's merely moving in her sleep. She and the others are still under our spell. Don't worry."

"What about the other sisters?"

"Their dreams are unfolding as well. Don't worry so much, Alpha."

"I do worry. Last time, we were stopped. If we get stopped again, we may lose all our power if we have to rewind time."

"We will not be stopped. We will make Utopia. And this time, the Charmed Ones will not get in the way. And if they try, we may have to stop them. Permanently."


	40. 3x10 Dreams Part Piper

Charmed AltaVerse 3x10 Dreams Part Piper

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

**Starring: **

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

**Guest Starring:**

T. W. King

Andy Trudeau

Greg Vaughan

Dan Gordon

-

Piper opened her eyes. Next to her sat a man with brown hair. She smiled at him, and rolled over, slinging an arm over him.

-

Fire came alive beneath a pan on the counter. Piper cracked an egg on the edge of the pan and spilled its contents onto the hot metal. The pan sizzled furiously. Prue walked into the manor, and stepped up to the counter, placing her bag on the counter.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"I don't know. Cole's maybe, why?"

"I lent her my keys and car, and I need them back," she replied, looking on ease.

"Prue, I know you don't like him, but Cole's not evil. And he loves Phoebe."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as calling him evil, but I just—I get a bad vibe from him."

"Well, I don't know, Prue. You've always thought he was evil."

"OK, that's not the point. I just don't feel like he's good enough for Phoebe. She deserves better. But it's not my problem. Can I still use your car?"

"When did you ask me to use my car?"

"This morning. I called and you said I could."

"Oh. OK, then. Go ahead and use it."

"OK. I'm going to Andy's. Call me if you need to talk to me." Prue walked out the door, leaving Piper confused.

"Andy?" Piper asked. "Phoebe." Piper walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Phoebe said, picking up on the other line.

"Phoebe, where are you?"

"I'm at Cole's. Where else?"

"Prue was looking for you."

"Oh my god. I forgot to return her car. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. But I think Prue hit her head or something, because she said something about going to Andy's."

"So? Prue goes to Andy's all the time."

"Phoebe, Andy's dead."

"No he isn't. Andy' was over last night. Speaking of loves: is Dan up yet."

"Dan? Phoebe, Dan moved away a year ago."

"Piper, did you have a dream last night? You and Dan are married. Prue and Andy are married. And me? Lucky me, I'm engaged, because Cole can't seem to marry me already. Probably just Cole-d feed. Get it."

"Yeah, that's very funny. But seriously. Something is wrong with Prue. And what if a demon attacks?"

"Demon? Piper, maybe you're watching too many movies. Demons don't exist. And if they do, it's not like they go after us."

"Phoebe, demons attack us all the time. And kill us all the time."

"Piper, you're insane. I'm going to go back to my boyfriend. I'll talk to you later." Phoebe hung up.

"Leo! Leo, I need to talk to you!" No answer. "Damn." Piper grabbed Prue's bag, and pulled it from the counter. The strap grabbed onto a bowl, and knocked it off. Piper lifted her hands. The bowl crashed to the floor.

"What the hell?" Piper turned around and picked up a cook book. She dropped it, and tried to freeze it. Nothing. "What's wrong with my powers?"

-

Prue walked into an apartment and kissed Andy.

"Hey, Honey," Prue said to Andy. She took off her jacket, and threw it on the couch. Andy came and sat down next to her, placing an arm across her shoulders.

"You OK?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It's just that Piper was acting weird at the manor. Things like me saying Cole's evil. And something like that." The phone rang. Prue got up and answered it. Phoebe's voice came out of the phone.

"Prue, something's wrong with Piper. She was talking about demons, and magic and she said that...Andy..."

"That Andy what?"

"She said that Andy was dead."

"Andy's not. He's right next to me. Would you like to talk to him?"

"No, I don't need to. But you might want to bring Andy to the manor and show her. And she also said something else. Something about Dan having moved away."

"Dan moved away?"

"No. He's still at the manor. But that's the thing. She said that he moved away a year ago."

"That's not possible. He's still at the manor."

"Yeah, and I that's why I think she had a dream."

"One that makes her think that Andy is dead, Cole is a demon, and Dan moved away? I don't think so. Something else is behind it."

"Like a demon?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Go to the manor. I'll meet you there." Prue hung up and left the apartment.

-

Piper walked into her room and looked at the face of the man in the bed. Dan sat under the covers, asleep. Piper walked away.

-

Later that day, after Dan had gone to work, Prue and Phoebe came into the living room.

"I've been up to the attic," Piper said. "The Book is gone. You don't know what Andy is dead, Dan is gone, and Cole is a demon. You guys don't know about magic, or powers or anything. It's my dream come true. A normal life with normal friends and no magic."

"Magic doesn't exist," said Prue. "It's not real."

"Exactly what I'd expect you to say if I were dreaming about a normal life. It must be the Avatars. Damn it, I can't believe they did this to me! To us."

"Who are the Avatars?"

"Never mind that. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Piper got up and left the room.

-

Piper came into the attic. She walked over to the pedestal. She placed her hands where the Book used to be. She could almost feel it sitting in its place. She sighed. Even though she wished for a normal life, magic was still a part of who they were. She couldn't just abandon that.

"Prue, Phoebe, where are you? And where's Leo?"


	41. 3x11 Dreams Part Leo

Charmed AltaVerse 3x10 Dreams Part Leo

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

"Push, Honey!" Leo said to his wife who currently was delivering her baby. "Cast the spell," he said. Piper and her sisters wrote a spell to hide the baby's orbs, so their magic would not be exposed by their half-whitelighter baby.

"We Hope that maybe

We will be stealthy

Hide the orbs on my baby,

And let her be healthy!"

The doctors pulled a little baby girl from under the blanket covering Piper's legs. Swaddles of orbs covered the baby, but the doctors, under the spell, didn't notice. The orbs faded as they put the baby in a blanket and prepared it. A little while later, Piper held her beautiful little baby girl.

"Hey little girl, what're you doing? Look what we did."

"I see," Leo replied.

"Little Melinda Patricia Halliwell!"

-

10 years later, Leo and Piper saw off Melinda, and two little boys.

-

20 years later, Leo and Piper sat on the couch together. Piper's hair had started graying.

-

30 years later, Piper patted the head of her grandchild.

-

35 years later, Piper sat on a bed. Her breathe was wracking, and she was connected to tubes. Her children and grandchildren and Leo, who hadn't aged a day, stood next to her. She motioned for Leo to bend down next to her.

"I love you," she whispered. Piper let out a breath and closed her eyes forever. A tear fell from Leo's eye as he orbed from the manor.

His worst fear had come true: Leo would never age a day, and would watch the love of his life die right before him.

-

Leo (the real one) opened his eyes to see Alpha and the other Avatars standing around the big table. They raised their hands in unison. A large ray of light shot from it, and exploded out. The energy went all around the world. Everyone everywhere fell asleep. All the planes landed. All boats were magically suspended above the water.

"Welcome back to reality, Leo. Unfortunately, you and your sister-in-law will have to return to sleep. We didn't want to take such extreme measures." Alpha walked up to Leo. "But it was necessary. The world had to be remade before it was destroyed by its own actions. Last time, we were thwarted. But not this time." Alpha's eyes glowed, followed by Prue, who awakened as well, and Leo's, both of whom fell asleep again.

"The spell is weakening. We can't keep them asleep for long. But at least it has begun. You need to fade to different parts of the world. Since demons won't be asleep, you need to vanquish every demon you see."

Several Avatars faded from the lair.

"And if the Charmed Ones or Leo wakes up and escapes?"

"You kill them."

-

Sorry this one is short. It's half of the size it should be, but oh well.

Enjoy!

On the next chapter of Charmed AltaVerse:

Dreams Part Prue

When Prue realizes that in her dream, Cole is dead, she thinks she and her sisters will be better off. However, it's not so. Phoebe quit the Charmed Ones, and to make up the slack, Piper kills demon after demon restlessly. And the worst of all, her little sister, who she is supposed to comfort and protect, is highly depressed and spends her days sleeping in Cole's apartment. Can Prue bring her family back together? Or is it too late?


	42. 3x12 Dreams Part Prue

Charmed AltaVerse 3x12 Dreams Part Prue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

"Prue, can I use your car?" Phoebe asked, holding her hand out expectantly. Her face was strangely grim.

"Going to Cole's?" Prue wondered what made her so sad.

"What?"

"Cole: your boyfriend. Speaking of which, why aren't you happier?"

"Cole? You mean Balthazar? No, he's dead why would I go to his place?"

"Cole isn't dead."

"Yes, Balthazar is dead. You vanquished him. Can I use your car?"

"Sure," Prue handed her the keys, and Phoebe vanished from thin air. Prue stood up, and headed for the attic.

-

A puff of smoke rose from the cauldron as Piper stood at it, adding ingredients to it. Prue came into the attic.

"Something strange happened downstairs."

"Strange? Like what?"

"Phoebe said that Cole is dead."

"Cole, the ADA that Phoebe fell in love with?"

"Yeah he is. You killed him. You used a potion to phase into his body, and used your power to blow him up from the inside."

"I never killed Cole! I don't know why you people are saying that. Cole is alive. And I'm going to prove it. I'm going to astral to his apartment right now!"  
"No. You have to take me here," Piper said, pointing to a spot on the map. "There's a demon there that is just asking for a vanquishing. His name is The Kevmay, and he has the power to incinerate human flesh with his eyes."

"But Piper—," Prue interjected.

"No! Astral, astral. Faster, faster!"

Piper took her sister's hand and Prue astraled them from the manor.

-

Phoebe opened the door to her love's apartment. She walked across the room to where a huge scorch mark was imprinted on the ground. She bent down onto her knees and a tear slipped from her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled a spell from her pocket.

"I summon now,

The Power of Three.

To raise a demon

And bring Cole to me!"

Nothing happened. She flipped the paper over to another spell.

"Hear now, my heart's desire,

And bring back Cole, with love afire!" Again, nothing. She thought of a spell in her mind and chanted it.

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring back my Love.

Bring back Cole."

Phoebe lay back down on the ground and cried next to her Love's grave.

-

Astralling into a graveyard, Piper threw a potion at a tall, bald demon. The potion had no effect. She blasted him, throwing him back into the wall of a mausoleum. His eyes began to glow. Piper tried again, blowing him up. Green slime exploded from his body. Piper raised her hands in panic, freezing the slime.

"Next!" Piper took her sister's hand and astraled from the graveyard.

-

Several hours later, Piper and Prue astraled to the top of a roof.

"Piper, this is the seventh demon in the past three hours." A demon nearby was holding an innocent by the neck, ready to push her off.

"We won't let you kill her!" Piper yelled. The demon got a smug look and let go of the innocent, who stumbled back. Piper tried to freeze her, causing her to explode. Prue's face fell. Piper pulled an athame from her belt and threw it at the demon, which shimmered out. The athame flew off the building.

"Damn. Astral now!"

"You killed the innocent!"

"Not like it's the first time. Just astral now!"

-

The manor door swung open, and Phoebe came into the manor, and heard Prue and Piper arguing in the living room. Phoebe walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"Piper killed an innocent."

"Again? Piper, you've got to be more careful."

"Where you crying?" Piper asked Phoebe, ignoring her question.

"Yeah. I was—I was at Cole's. Trying, again, to bring him back. And don't dodge the question."

"Phoebe," Prue said, holding up her hand, as if to hold off the conversation, "you need to realize that Cole was evil. It was a good thing I vanquished him."

"Not now. Piper, you don't just put yourself at risk, but you put us all at risk when you do stuff like this."

"It's not my problem," Piper said. "I'm going to go scry for evil." Piper stood up and walked upstairs. Phoebe started after her.

"Wait," Prue stopped Phoebe in her tracks. "About Cole. I'm not sorry I vanquished him. He was a demon and he had to be stopped. I just wished I had done it in the real world."

"The real world?"

"Yeah. I think the Avatars put us in some kind of dream state. This isn't the real world."

"Yes, Prue, it is the real world. It's not the world I'm in love with, without Cole, but it's the world I have to live with.

"Phoebe—"

"No, Prue. No. Let's save Piper."

"OK. Let's go." Prue and Phoebe started up the stairs.

In the attic, Piper walked over to Prue, with a spell in her hand. "Let's go. Simple warlock. Nothing too big. We can take him out with a simple spell. Phoebe, you can come with us. Prue, astral."

"I'm not taking you. We're staying here."

"Fine. I've written a spell for such an occasion.

"Send me to the point I've selected,

Let only the air be affected." Light swirled around Piper, taking her from the manor.

-

Piper appeared in a swirl of lights in a mausoleum. A warlock nearby started toward a witch, brandishing an athame. Piper blasted him back into a wall.

"Run!" The witch ran away.

"Through this being, weave this spell,

Create the pain of Heaven to Hell,"

Prue and Phoebe astraled into the mausoleum.

"May he suffer, and then he cries,

His tears will run and then he dies." The warlock screamed as a tear ran down his face, and he exploded in a burst of fire."

"Piper, we're here to save you," Phoebe said, pulling a potion from her pocket. "And this may be the only way." Phoebe threw the potion down at Piper's feet, causing her to fall asleep. Prue astraled her and her sisters home.

-

In the manor, Prue and Phoebe spoke to Piper the next day.

"You've got to stop this," Phoebe said. "You're doing more harm than good. Just stop."

"I can't. Since Phoebe quit when you killed Cole, we have to keep up the slack."

"Piper, I'm not quitting anymore. We're the Power of Three again. Don't worry."

"Fine, I'll stop. After two more demons."

"NO!"

"One more?"

"NO. None more."

"Half one. Just a half a demon. Just a little torture? Or maybe a nice stab?"

"I'm going to stab you if you don't stop," said Prue.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Piper stood up and left the room.

"Phoebe," Prue said, stopping Phoebe from following Piper's lead. "I love you, and ever since I started this dream, I've seen you all depressed and sad. And maybe in my world, Cole isn't perfect, but you love him, and so I accept him. And if I ever get back to my world, I swear on my life that I will accept him. And even more, I'll let him move into the manor."

"Prue, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah. I know you don't. Go on to bed. I love you."

"You too." Phoebe said, walking away.

Prue looked into the fire and laid her head into her hands.

-

Prue (the real one) twitched in her sleep. The Avatars raised their hands at once. Orange energy shot from the table and spread around the world. The planes and helicopters froze in mid-air, their pilots and passengers asleep. The boats rose slowly over the water, everyone on board falling asleep. The orange energy seeped back into the room.

"It has begun."


	43. 3x13 Utopia Part 1

Charmed AltaVerse 3x13

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

The Charmed Ones fell to the floor as their bindings, and the bindings of their whitelighter, vanished. Alpha, the leader of the Avatars stood over them. He waved his hand.

"Now you know how to create the vanquishing potion. Please, you must stop us. It's not right for us to take away free will." He stood up, and faded out.

Prue opened her eyes and saw her sisters and whitelighter lying next to them. Telekinetically, she moved Phoebe's and Piper's closer, to cause them to touch. She then grabbed Leo and Piper's hand, and astraled out.

Gamma stepped out from the shadows, and looked to where the Charmed Ones just stood. He too, faded away.

-

Phoebe opened her eyes to see her sisters leaning over her in the living room of the manor. The Book of Shadows sat on the table. Leo smiled at her.

"She's awake," Prue said. "It's about time, too. We've been here for two hours."

"Sorry," Phoebe said, sitting up. "I overslept."

"Yeah, we all did. The Avatars held us prisoner. We've looked through the Book of Shadows, and couldn't find out how to stop them."

"I know how: essence of Suxen."

"Yeah. The only problem is we don't know what a Suxen is," Piper chimed in.

"It's too bad Cole killed Emma," Prue said. "Speaking of which, where is Cole?"

"It wasn't his fault, and he's probably hiding from the Avatars. And while I was asleep, I had a dream. Suxen. Nexus backwards. We need to cast a spell to solidify part of the Nexus to create the potion. The rest is in the Book."

"OK. So how do we do this?"

"I have just the spell."

-

"Have you located the Charmed Ones?" Beta asked Gamma.

"No. We have no idea where they could be, or how they even escaped."

"Prue may have astral projected in her dream, as she had before. And we also know that she's cast a spell as an astral image. She may have freed them."

"I thought her power had changed."

"It advanced, yes, but she never lost her former power. Gamma and I will continue to search for them. You join the others in the fight against evil."

Beta bowed her head and faded out.

"Does she suspect that you freed them?" Gamma asked Alpha.

"No. Just as she doesn't suspect you're helping me."

"We must be stopped. But not killed. We must stop the future Avatars from making our same mistake."

"Yes. You're right."

-

In the basement, Phoebe pulled out a piece of paper which contained two spells: the one to summon the Nexus, and the one to call some essence of Suxen.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Natum Adai Necral,

Dana Intan Lanok." Part of the earth fell away, and the shadow rose from the ground.

"The other spell. Cast it. Now!"

"Algeron Anlantrinal Vulserinoyas Nore!" Parts of the shadow solidified.

Prue bent down and picked up a bunch of the orbs which formed when the shadow solidified. She handed a handful to Piper.

"Now let's banish it."

"I am light, I am one too strong to fight—" Before she could finish the spell, the shadow threw them all upward onto the stairs, and shrunk back down into the earth.

"We'll get the Nexus later. Right now, let's make this potion."

-

Black smoke-like liquid swirled in glass bottles on the table. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe picked up a few and slipped them into their bags. They turned to each other.

"The Avatars are very powerful," Prue said. "They may kill us. I just want you guys to know that I love you."

"I love you too," Phoebe and Piper said. The sisters hugged, and Prue astraled them out.

-

Astralling into the Avatar's lair, the Charmed Ones threw a potion, killing one of the Avatars, setting off a huge battle. They fought. Fireballs and potions flew everywhere. Phoebe saw a fireball collide with Piper, and saw Prue deflect a fireball, but get hit with one in the back. The Avatars focused on Phoebe. Cole flamed in, and flamed Phoebe out.


	44. 3x14 Utopia Part 2

Charmed AltaVerse 3x14 Utopia Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

Phoebe sat at a table covered in herbs, a pot, the Book of Shadows and a sole candle.

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring back my sisters.

Bring back the Power of Three."

She flipped through the Book of Shadows and stopped on the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to me, I call you near,

Come to me, and settle here."

Realizing that didn't work, Phoebe flipped through the Book again, put some herbs into the pot, picked up an athame, and slit open her finger, dripping a drop into the pot.

"Blood to blood,

I summon thee.

blood to Blood,

Return to me."

The candle on the table flickered, making her hopes burn bright like the flame, until it extinguished with the stillness of the candle. She placed her head in her hands solemnly.

"Phoebe." A voice said.

"Piper? Prue?" Phoebe asked expectantly. Cole walked in, disappointed Phoebe.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Trying to bring them back."

"Phoebe—"

"Cole, I know what you're going to say, but I have to try."

"No magic can bring the dead back to life."

"We did it before. When Prue died, we used a genie."

"But you tried a genie. It didn't work."

"I know, Cole, but I have to try."

"Rather than wasting your time, you should be after the Avatars. They are your first concern. Then you should worry about your sisters."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we can't kill them. It's not easy. Wait. I know what we can do. If I use the To Call a Witch's Power's spell, but change it, I can call your powers, the powers of the new Source, and my sisters, maybe that'll be enough power to kill the Avatars."

"You're insane. The powers of the Source?"

"Yes."

-

Phoebe flamed into the Avatar's lair. They killed her with a fireball.

"The world is obviously still not ready for us. We must rewind time again."

"This will really cost us, Alpha," said Gamma. "But we must do it."

-

Sorry that this was so short. I just wanted to end this season to start on the next one. I've already got five chapters mapped out, and I plan on updating ever three days or so.

Look for my next update; the season two finale of Charmed AltaVerse.

W. J. Fost


	45. 3x15 Back to Normality

Charmed AltaVerse 3x15 Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

Shortly after I uploaded my last chapter, I decided that just because I'm ending the season, doesn't mean I shouldn't try to do my best. So enjoy the Season 3 finale of Charmed AltaVerse!

Just to let you know, there will be a season four.

W.J. Fost

-

Phoebe awoke in a cave in the underworld.

"Where am I?" She asked, getting up off of a table made of rock. Leo walked up to her.

"You're in the underworld. Cole just went to get the Source to rewind time using Tempus."

"Oh. Right. Shax."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Cole came into the cave.

"He's done it. Tempus has rewound time."

"Leo, you have to orb me to the manor. _Now!_" Leo grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed out of the underworld.

Orbing into the manor, Phoebe rushed over the Book of Shadows.

"You need to go down to Cole " Leo orbed out as Phoebe flipped through the Book. "Please be in here."

-

"No!" Prue yelled, pushing herself up, she pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way, only to be hit by an energy ball, and thrown through the wall, spreading debris everywhere.

"Prue?" Piper said, jumping up, and running in front of Shax, who threw her, too, through the wall to lie next to her sister. Shax looked from Piper to Prue, and then turned to Dr. Griffiths.

"Dear God," he said, "What are you?"

"The end." Shax bellowed. He formed an energy ball in his hand, and threw it.

"Evil wind that blows—" the energy ball disappeared.

"That which forms below,

No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell!" Shax glowed white and turned into the wind, and flew out the door.

Leo and Cole orbed and shimmered in respectively as Phoebe bent down to her sisters.

"Hurry, Leo, it looks bad." Leo bent down and a heavenly glow reigned down from his hands, over the sisters. Their blood seeped back into their bodies and they opened their eyes.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"You almost died, that's what happened."

"Where's Shax?"

"I tried to use the vanquishing spell on him. But I think it only wounded him; he turned into the wind."

"Well we have to go after him."

"No, no, no, you can't."

Phoebe told them what would happen if they went after Shax. About the exposure, Piper dying, Prue getting killed. They decided not to go after Shax until the next day, where they tracked him down in a dark alley, and vanquished him together.

-

Sitting outside, Prue pulled a piece of paper from her pocket with a man's number on it. As she heard the door open behind her, she stuffed it into back into her jacket.

Piper and Phoebe grabbed her by her arms as they sat down.

"Thanks for saving my life," Prue said.

"Well, I couldn't let you die. It would have been too sad."

"And about Cole,"

"Prue, I know what you're going to say and I—"

"Let me finish rude. About Cole, I don't completely trust him yet, but I accept that you love him, and I wanted to tell you that he can move in."

"Oh Prue, oh Prue!" Phoebe hugged her eldest sister. "That'd be so great! I'm gonna go tell him right now!" Phoebe jumped up and bounded into the house.

"So you're really going to let him move in?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because him living here will mean you have more of a chance to watch over him?"  
"No. I wasn't thinking that at all when I decided that. But he did save us, so I have to give him some chance."

"So what's next?"

"Well, I think we go after the Source. If he's sending his personal assassin, let's send ours."

"We have one?"

"We are one."

"Oh. Well come inside. I'm making dinner."

"Kay. Be right there." Piper stood up and went inside.

After making sure her sister was gone, Prue pulled the piece of paper out again. At the top was written a name: Bane.

Prue smiled, folded the paper in her hand, and walked up the stairs, turned and looked out onto the street.

She smiled and flicked her finger, closing the door.


	46. 4x01 Caught Up In My Astral Ways

Charmed AltaVerse 4x01 Caught Up In My Astral Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

-

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were the Charmed Ones; three sisters prophesized long ago to be the most powerful good witches the world has ever seen. Over the past three years, the sisters have been through a lot. Losing loved ones, gaining loved ones, and even having been killed a few times. Just recently, an assassin by the name of Shax nearly ruined the Charmed Ones lives, but due to the youngest sister, Phoebe, Prue, the eldest and most powerful witch of the three, was saved. Although, as Prue realized, vanquishing Shax wasn't enough; they'd have to go after the Source. The Source of All Evil is their number 1 foe. He's the most powerful person on the other side, like a king. Although they needn't worry about that today, for Phoebe had a premonition of a demon killing a woman in a house.

-

A large, decrepit looking house stood on the edge of the road as if someone had just placed it there; it looked as if it didn't belong, even though it was on the edge of a desert. Piper's jeep rolled down the sand, as they drew nearer and nearer, Phoebe reading from a piece of paper they had written on about the demon.

_Saden, the demon of agony, causes great pain to his victims by causing them to see illusions of painful images. His powers include shimmering, illusion casting, and tele-teleportation, or the ability to move things from one place to another by way of teleportation._

_To vanquish him, say this spell:_

_Hear us now, the Power of Three,_

_Our conviction looks unto Thee,_

_Feel the pain you have dealt,_

_Fell your power for yourself_

"But from my premonition, I don't know how we're supposed to get close enough to cast the spell."

"We'll get to it," Prue said, leaning slightly as she turned.

"I don't know, guys, maybe we should check the Book again."

"Piper, that's where we got this," Phoebe said, indicating the paper. "And besides, we didn't have enough time. I saw Saden killing that old woman in that house."

"Maybe next time," said Prue, stopping the jeep, and jumping out with her sisters, "we should have Leo orb us."

"He couldn't." Piper looked thoroughly annoyed. Although her husband had promised he wouldn't be working as much as he used to, he hadn't kept his promise. "He had to go see a charge. A blond, perky one, probably."

"So you hate her because she's happy?" Prue asked, leading her sisters up to the shack.

"Not what I meant."

"Oh."

"OK," Phoebe interrupted, "let's just focus on this demon, OK?" Phoebe tried to turn the knob on the door, to no success. Prue motioned for her to move, and raised her hand. The door blasted open, spraying dust and dirt over them. The three sisters rushed into the room, and were greeted by a sullen looking demon. The skin on his face stretched so tightly over his face that it looked like a skull. If hadn't had eyes, he would have looked like a corpse. His long greasy hair hung down to his shoulders. He smiled as if he were looking upon an all-you-can-eat-buffet.

"Welcome," he said, pausing, "to my little shop of horrors." Piper lifted her hands to freeze him, but was too slow for Prue, who threw him across the room with a wave of her hand, and ran over, flipped over the couch, kicking him in the throat. She bent down and picked him up, kicking him back down, and continuing to beat him.

"What's with her doing this," Phoebe asked her sister. At the past six vanquishes, Prue had taken a strong lead and beat the demon to a bloody pulp before she allowed her sisters to vanquish them.

"She found a bracelet that Andy gave her, and I think it rekindled some old demons."

"But what about the plan?"

"She remembers, and she knows, but it's just – she can't focus with the thought of Andy; she says we're not doing it soon enough."

"We can't do it any sooner."

"You know, since my husband is always taken, maybe your boyfriend can help us out."

"No, he can't. He's almost as busy as Leo these days. He's trying to hide from Zotars, who want him because he helped me escape. It's becoming very dangerous for him."

"Yeah, I'd hate to think of what'd happen if he got caught."

"I'm not just talking about the demon." Phoebe looked over at Saden, who had a split lip, a broken nose, and looked to be missing a few teeth.

"What does that mean?" Piper refused to look at the demon.

"He knows I'm mad at him. He only has time to shimmer in and then right back out. I don't get to see him, and I'm feeling neglected."

Piper never got to answer, because the next moment, Saden mustered up enough strength and threw Prue through a window. Prue's astral projected appeared in front of Saden, who kicked her in the stomach, knocking the gum she had been chewing out of her mouth, onto the dusty floor.

"I liked that gum!" She exclaimed, punching him across the face. Piper and Phoebe rushed forward to pull Prue off of Saden.

"Let's just vanquish him," Piper said, freezing him.

In unison, the three chanted.

"Hear us now, the Power of Three,

Our conviction looks unto Thee,

Feel the pain you have dealt,

Fell your power for yourself!"

Saden unfroze and screamed as he exploded, in behind them, shimmered Cole.

"I'm here to help," he said.

"Wow, are you late or what?" Prue said exasperatedly. "Hey, can you give us a lift?"

"Are you stuck out here or something?"

"No," Phoebe said, "But we're far away from home, and she was wondering if you could shimmer us and the car home."

"Shimmer a car? You want me to shimmer four people and a car?"

"Just three people, Cole." Said Prue.

"No, Prue. Phoebe, Piper, me and you. Four people, one car."

"Whatever can you do it?" Cole stood straighter in a contemplating way.

"I could try." Cole followed the three of them out, and Piper got into the back, as Cole made his way around the Cole to the front; Phoebe, stopped midway trying to get into the front with Cole, and turned to address Prue.

"Isn't there something you're missing?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Phoebe pointed around Prue, to her unconscious body. Prue had forgotten she astraled out.

"Oh." Prue's astral projection disappeared as Phoebe got into the car and shut the door. Prue ran to the jeep, and hopped in, shutting the door. Cole closed his eyes and concentrated. The entire jeep and all of its occupants shimmered out.

Prue's real body lay on the porch, glass covering her; she hadn't returned to her body for some reason.

-

"Cole, you did it!" Phoebe said as the jeep shimmered into the driveway. Prue looked around furiously, checking for mortals who might've seen.

"What if someone saw us?"

"No one saw us. If they had, I'm sure they would have stuck you all to trees and set you on fire by now.

-

Hours later, Piper stood making dinner, Phoebe and Cole were up in her room "training" and Prue sat in front of the Book of Shadows, searching for a way to vanquish the Source.

The sound of someone rapping on a door rang out through the manor. Piper left her cooking to answer it. Swinging the door open, Piper saw it was Darryl.

"Hi, Darryl, can I help you?" Piper asked a little shaky, afraid that they had been seen shimmering into their driveway. Piper's mind blinked fast as a warlock to Phoebe's future execution, and disappeared as quickly. Darryl walked right passed her into the manor, looking around.

"Is there something you're looking for, Darryl?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Is Prue around?"

"Of course. She's upstairs in the attic. Why?"

"I have a body in the hospital – in a coma."

"And?"

"It's an identical to Prue's 100%."

"What? But tha-that's not possible. She-she's not – Prue! Phoebe! Prue!" Phoebe, closely followed by Cole, and a few moments later, Prue.

"What's going on?"

"Darryl just said Prue is in a coma."

"I'm not in a coma," Prue said, weaving around Phoebe. "I'm right here."

"I know that, but I have an identical to you in a coma in the hospital. They want Phoebe and Piper to come down to the hospital to identify the body. I would do it, but they need a family member."

"Phoebe will go." Prue said. "Piper will get Leo to check with the Elders. We need to figure out why this is happening. I bet it has something to do with my astral projecting this morning. Cole, you go down to the underworld and see if any demons know about this. With me split up, I'm vulnerable, which makes us vulnerable. In the meantime, I'm going to cast a spell to turn into Manny Hanks, as much as I don't want to, I'm going to need a cover until we get this fixed. Piper, you search the Book of Shadows after asking Leo. And, you, Darryl, you need to go back to the station and keep this as quiet as possible." Prue spun on her heel and bounded away.

"Sorry for Prue," said Piper. "She's been a little extreme lately."

"No problem."

"You better go before Prue turns you into a frog or something."

"Or beats you into a blood pulp," Cole added. Phoebe turned and gave him a what-were-you-thinking look. Cole rose his eye brows. "I'll see you later, Honey." He bent down and kissed her, then shimmered out.

Cole turned and left, as Phoebe grabbed her jacket, hugged her sister and left. Piper took a deep breath.

"Leo!"

Prue sat on a sofa in the attic, scratching on a piece of paper, then, she scratched it out, and rewrote it. After several times of doing this, Prue gave up, picked up the pad and threw it. She began crying, as she pulled a bracelet out from her pocket. It was a silver bracelet, with a small rectangle attached to a chain. On the rectangle the words "For the girl who stole the beat of my heart –Andy" Prue slipped the bracelet on, and looked at it glint in the sun as her tear dropped onto the silver. She stood up, and held the bracelet against her wrist, and wrote a spell in her mind to turn her into Manny.

"Hey," Piper said to Manny, who came down the stairs.

"Hey. Did you talk to Leo?"

"Yeah. He said he'd go to the Elders and check. I wonder what Phoebe's doing."

-

Walking into a hospital room, Phoebe saw her oldest sister laying on the bed.

"Is this your sister?" A doctor asked Phoebe.

"Yes. That's her. Prudence Halliwell."

"Thank you, Ms. Halliwell. Your sister appears to be in a coma. She was found at an abandoned house in southern California. This was determined as her town of residence, so she was brought here. I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you, Doctor."

-

About an hour later, as Phoebe came into the manor, Leo orbed in, looking apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked her husband. Phoebe joined them.

"Prue's body's in a coma. What's the news from the Elders?"

"They call is Astral Arrest. It's when someone with the power of astral projection tries to return to their body incompletely."

"What do you mean 'incompletely'?"

"It means that Prue left something behind. Did you take something off. A bracelet? Maybe your jacket?"

"What about Andy's bracelet?"

"No. I had that in my jacket here."

"There's another problem though; the Elders say that the last person who went into astral arrest died from it. Starvation," he added, seeing the wonder on their faces.

"I don't want to die of starvation," Prue said forcefully. Phoebe walked forward and hugged her sister.

"You won't, Honey. You won't." Phoebe gasped as she had a premonition.

_Prue's astral projected appeared in front of Saden, who kicked her in the stomach, knocking the gum she had been chewing out of her mouth, onto the dusty floor._

"Prue! Your gum! You had gum in the shack, and the demon kicked you, making you spit it out! We've got to go to the shack. Cole!!!" Cole shimmered into the manor.

"You need to shimmer me and Prue to the shack. You, Piper, you need to go to the hospital for when Prue wakes up."

"There's a problem," Cole announced. "A demon knows about Prue's little problem, and is going to try and steal the gum. A seer tipped him off."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Prue asked, astraling out. Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand and shimmered them out, as Leo and Piper hugged and orbed.

-

Prue raked the ground with her fingers, but couldn't find her gum. It was too late.

"Now what?"

"The hospital." Prue and Cole said together.

"The demon is going to try and kill me." Prue stood up. "Let's go." She astraled out.

-

"Where's the gum? Piper asked as her Prue and Phoebe and Cole astraled and shimmered respectively.

"A demon stole it. We think he's coming here." Prue peered around and saw no demon.

"Did you vanquish him?"

"No. No demon was here."

"Wait, a spell!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We'll use a spell."

"You can't," said Leo. "Prue's astral projection works by her using her telekinesis to create an astral projection. Because of her telekinesis, Prue's astral projection is stronger. And because she only has enough telekinetic power left to return to her body, her astral projection remains powerless."

"Are you going somewhere with this Leo?"

"If you don't return to your body on your own, you won't have your telekinesis power." Prue's face fell. She wouldn't have her power? She wouldn't be as strong without it. She looked down at her body, and decided.

"Let's do it. I can't protect innocents as an astral projection. Plus, it'll cost too much to keep me in here."

"Prue—"

"No. This is what I want. What we need."

-

The next day, Prue stood up, glad to be back in her body. She raised her hand, flicking her fingers, trying to telekinetically lift a robe off of a door. Nothing happened. She sighed as she stood up and went downstairs.

"Hey, Prue. You happy to be you?"

"Yeah, I am. But it's strange, not having my power. Makes me feel – incomplete."

"I know what you mean. When I went up there," said Piper, referring to when her husband took her up the Heav, where the Elders lived. "I want' allowed to use my powers."

"But that was different. You still had your powers. I have one power now – astral projection. And I'm not even sure if I can do that. I don't want to try it.

"At least we still have each other. I'd have been broken down if I lost you guys, too."

"But we weren't even in any danger, Prue."

"You're right. But I still couldn't stand to lose you."

Prue, and her sisters, Piper and Phoebe hugged each other. The Charmed Ones sat united, safe, to fight another day.

-

I really hope this is good. I've taken up a new writing style. Plus, I write better (I think) when I read Harry Potter, as I have been doing lately. But enough of my life.

Hope you enjoy! Look for my next update: 4x02 Legend of Sleepy Halliwell.


	47. 4x02 The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell

**Note:** **Sorry I haven't written in so long! Again....**

Charmed AltaVerse 4x02 The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

–

"Uhm, Prue, Phoebe!" Piper called. Her sisters came into the foyer, and looked up at the bend of the stairs, where a door sat. It opened, and a man appeared in it's doorway.

"You've got to help me. You've got to stop the—" Behind him, a horse appeared. One, carrying a headless horseman. The horseman swung his sword down, and the man's head fell off, the mans' body falling to the floor, as the door swung shut.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe said.

"That, was the headless horseman."

"Who said that?"

"It was the head," said Prue, pointing down at the stairs. There, on the landing, sat the mans head, his glasses lopsided.

"Leo!" Piper called. Moments later, Leo orbed into the house.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Leo, thank heavens you're here. Would you mind helping me. Magic School is in danger!"

"Magic School? Leo, do you know him?"

"Yea. His name is Sigmund. He's a teacher at Magic School. Students go there to learn to hone their magic. But luckily, it's protected from demons."

"If it's protected," Phoebe said, "How can it be in danger?"

"Because it's not a demon that's attacking it – it's the headless horseman."

"I have a question." Prue said. "If you're nothing but a head, how are you not dead."

"Part of the schools magic," Sigmund explained. "As long as my body remains there, you can't die of a natural cause. Magic can kill you. Fireballs, energy balls. But not swords and daggers. Unless you're a demon, of course."

"Ok, OK, we get it. So now what?"

"Well, you need to take my head back to Magic School, and Gideon can put it with the other teachers."

"I can't go there," Prue said. "I'm vunerable."

"But Prue, we may need the Power of Three."

"I'm a half a witch, Phoebe. It'd be more like the Power of Two and a Half."

"But think of the innocents Prue."

"Guilt. Great motivator. OK, we all go together. Who's going to carry the head?"

"I'd prefer to be called 'Sigmund', if you don't mind."

"Fine. Who's going to carry Sigmund?"

"I'll do it," Leo said.

"Good." Prue and her sisters clasped hands, and walked up the stairs, over the head, and through the door, with Leo carrying Sigmund right behind them.

Magic School was a large building, with a never-ending hall. In the Grand Hall, an Elder stood waiting for them.

"Ah, Sigmund, my old friend, I'm so sorry."

"Not at all, Gideon. But, if you wouldn't mind orbing me to the other heads?"

"Not at all." Gideon lifted his hand, and Sigmund's head orbed away in a swirl of purple orbs."

"Purple orbs. I've never seen that before," Prue said.

"It's unique only to me. But enough chit-chat. Piper, are you alright?" Gideon looked at the middle sister, who as turning her head back and forth, as if looking for something.

"Yeah, I'm—I'm fine. I just keep hearing this baby sort of, cry out to me."

"I don't hear anything," Leo said.

"Ah," Gideon said, raising his hands above his head. "A sign! Follow it Piper, and it may lead you to your heart."

"Do what? Alright." Piper turned and left, following the sound of the baby.

"Meanwhile, Leo, you must go back to the manor, and wait."

"For what."

"You'll see."

Leo looked at Gideon for a moment, then orbed out.

"Prue, I think you should become a teacher. You might be able to help out my Advanced Magical Power class. Sigmund was the teacher but – well. You'll do just find." He waved his hand, and a black robe orbed onto Prue. "Go down the hall, the tenth door on the right."

"Tenth?"

"Tenth."

Prue turned and left.

"And what about me?" Phoebe asked. "Do you want me to levitate up and clean the chandelier."

"Oh, no. We have people for that. I want you to look around Magic School, see if you find anything suspicious. If you do, report back to me."

The golden doorknob turned smoothly, as Piper followed the noise of the baby sounds. Opening the door, she found the room was completely dark, as if a black cloud were blocking it. Even the light from the hall did not penetrate it.

"I must be insane." Piper said. She stepped through the cloud, and the door shut behind her.

In the room, sat a little baby. The only source of light, an eerie glow that seems to come from the walls. The baby smiled and cooed at her.

"Hi, little baby. Where's your mama?" Behind the baby, two portals, one black, and one gold opened up. The baby turned into a blur, and the blur split right down the middle, one flying into the golden portal, and one into the black.

"OK, should I follow? Oh, what the hell." She stepped up to the golden portal, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

"What am I looking for?" Phoebe asked the walls, as she carried out Gideon's assignment. She stepped down yet another corridor.

"OK, time to check a room. She stepped up to a big, black, dusty door. She blew a little of the dust of the front. The door read "For Those Who Seek Answers". She shrugged, and turned the door knob, but nothing. She pulled on the door, the knob came out, causing her to fall on her back.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. She got onto her knees and looked through the hole. Inside, sat a cauldron. She leaned closer, until her head touched the door. When suddenly, the hole got bigger, and bigger, and swallowed her up, spitting her on the other side. The knob tugged at her hand, and she released it. The knob flew into it's original place.

"Nice little spell," she said. She stood up and walked over to the cauldron, and looked down into it. The golden liquid sat still, that is, until she touched the side of the cauldron. And although there was no fire, the liquid bubbled merrily, as if it were a child that was happy to see her.

"Go on, touch it," came a voice from the shadows.

Just as noisy as any regular high school class, the students in Prue's AMPs class became quiet as she opened the door.

"I'll be filling in for Sigmund until he gets back."

"She's hot!" a boy said and whisled.

"I bet Ryan doesn't think so!"

"Shut up."

"If you weren't gay, we wouldn't say that."

"Everyone be quiet!" Prue commanded. Everyone in the room shut their mouths. "One more word, and I'll turn you into a toad." Prue bent down over Ryan's desk, holding her robe close to her body so the kid behind him wouldn't see. "Just ignore them. It doesn't matter if you're gay or not."

"Thank you." Ryan whispered. He waved his hand, and an apple appeared on Prue's desk.

"You're a conjurer. Very neat. I, myself, am a telekinetic, with the added power of astral projection. Although I can't actually do telekinesis at the moment."

"Why not?"  
"Astral Arrest."

"What's that?"

Before Prue could answer, a boy in the front row said "A suspension of other powers due to an incomplete attempt at joining an astral projection with its host."

"Nerd!" The boy who whistled said.

"This is going to suck," Prue said.

Piper took a deep breath, and stepped in. The golden light washed over her, and Piper stepped into the observatory in a world like her own, but somehow brighter. Prue walked up to her and hugged her.

"Where have you been, Piper? It's almost time for the doctor."

"Doctor?"

"We have to make sure our little nephew is doing OK, don't we?"

"Nephew, what do you mean?" Piper looked down at her stomach, and saw her belly had grown several sizes.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Well duh."

"But the horseman. What if he's in league with a demon?"

"Demons? Piper, demons don't attack anymore. Not since we took out the Source." Said Phoebe.

"And what about Leo? Where is he?"

"Honey, are you feeling OK? You know that Leo is looking for baby clothes. After all, you're almost due, and the baby you already have is growing, growing, growing!"

"Doesn't he have charges to look after?"

"No, Piper" Prue said. "Remember, Leo doesn't have charges anymore. He's still a whitelighter, but he's retired. He'll grow, and age, then die. Just like the rest of us. What's wrong with you? Did you hit your head?"

"But wait. I already have a baby? This is incredible."

"Yes. It is. And with Phoebe married to Cole, and Prue and Andy engaged, life has never been happier." Andy and Cole shimmered into the sun room. Cole went over and hugged his wife, as Andy kissed Prue.

"I have to go to 415, so I'll see you later." Prue waved her hand, telekinetically sending her jacket to her, then astralled from the manor.

"And I have to take Piper to the doctor's."

"Wait, why was Cole with Andy?"

"Cole's a lawyer, and Andy's a police officer. They've been working on a case for weeks, Piper, you know that. Now let's go check up on that perfect baby boy."

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked the shadows. A young woman, probably a student, stepped out of the shadows.

"My name is Clara. Do not be alarmed. I will not hurt you. I am here to show you the way."

"The way? The way to what?"

"The way to your heart."

"That was Piper's thing. She was supposed to find her heart."

"She was meant to find an ulterior part of her heart. You were meant to find love, she want meant to find fertility."

"Fertility? She's going to find something about a baby?"

"I can not say for sure. But I can tell you that what you see will help you decide your question for Cole."

"Whether or not he loves me or he's just using me to hide."

Clara looked down into the bubbling liquid.

"It is not hot, if you are wondering. But you will need to submerge your head."

"And get my hair wet? Are you crazy."

Clara raise her eyebrows.

"OK. You might be crazy." Phoebe took a deep breath, and dipped her head into the cauldron. Her feet left the ground, and her feet slammed onto the floor of her room.

"Wow, Harry Potter moment. Was that a pensieve?"

Phoebe crossed her room, and opened her door. Everything was the same. She turned, and went up to the attic. Inside Cole sat flipping through the Book."

"Cole, you're a demon. How can you touch the Book?"

"Demon? I'm not a demon, Phoebe. I've told you that. I have demonic powers, but I'm not a demon. Not since that potion."

"What potion?"

"Did you hit your head? Oh well, it doesn't matter. We have to go. Prue and Piper are hunting down a demon. A warlock they think."

"Cole, I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Phoebe, you're not acting like yourself. Did you hit your head?"

"Well, everything is normal." the doctor said. "Your baby is in good health. You have nothing to worry about." The doctor turned and left the room.  
"Oh, yay." Phoebe said. "Now, we need to get home." Phoebe walked around the bed and out the door, in which a golden portal opened. Piper jumped off the bed, and walked up to it.

"But I don't want to leave. This world is so wonderful." Golden strands of light came from the portal, wrapped around Piper, and pulled her through.

The golden portal closed behind her as she passed through it. On the floor sat half of the blur that the baby became. Piper had to go through the other portal for the baby to be whole again. She stepped up to it, looked back at the blur, then walked through the black, stepping into the observatory of a world that was night. Her hands jumped down to her stomach. She wasn't pregnant in this reality.

"Phoebe? Prue? Cole?" Piper walked into the living room.

"OK, summoning spell," Piper told herself.

"Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to me, I call you near,  
Come to me, and—"

"NO!!" Leo yelled as he orbed into the manor. He jumped, and tackled Piper to the ground, then orbed out again.

Leo and Piper orbed down into Magic School. The floor was scorched, the walls were on fire, and the bookshelves were almost bare of any books.

"Leo, what the hell was that for? I was trying to summon my sisters. I need to find them."

"You don't want them, Piper. I know you've been fixated on saving them, but you can't. They're warlocks already. They've killed over a thousand innocents. It's too late!"

"Warlock? How can they be warlocks? They're witches!"

"Did you hit your head, Piper?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that!"

"If you'd act normal, maybe people wouldn't."

"Leo, don't be mean to me. I'm your wife, you can't talk to me that way!"

"I think exwife is more accurate."

"Ex? How can we be ex? Why did be divorce?"

"We divorced because you decided to pay more attention to your sisters and the Power of Three. But it didn't help, did it? They still turned when you – it's all your fault. If you weren't so selfish, this would have never happened."

"Selfish? Leo, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. When you used magic to trap our Wyatt in your stomach so you could tap into his powers, when your spell broke, and he was finally born, it was too late. You didn't have time to save your sisters from being turned evil by the Source. Then Wyatt was stolen, and now he's evil. You ruined the world, Piper."

"Who's Wyatt?"

"Our child, Piper! Our son!"

"Our _son_? Leo, we should be having a daughter. When we went to the future—"

"The future was wrong, Piper. Everything's been changed. And it's all your fault.

"Leo, stop yelling at me! Or I'll blow you up!"

"You'd really kill me, Piper?"

"Kill you? Won't you just reform."

"Since your sisters killed the Elders, all whitelighters have had less power. We can't just heal now, Piper, you know that." Piper froze Leo.

"I'm going to summon my sisters."

"Powers of the Charmed Ones, rise  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to me, I call you near,  
Come to me, and settle here."

"No, Cole, I didn't hit my head. But I'm beginning to think that the world has."

"Here it is!" Cole exclaimed. He took a pad and wrote a spell, then rushed over, grabbed Phoebe's hand, and shimmered out.

Shimmering into an alley, Phoebe saw Piper and Prue watching as a demon ate a man."

"We're here. What's that?"  
"That would be a demon, eating our innocent. We thought he's have a nice last mean before we kill him." Piper froze the scene. The sisters rushed forward, and Prue waved her hand, sending the demon into a wall. It quickly recuperated, and rushed forward. Piper blasted it, and blasted it again. Phoebe ran forward, levitated into the air, kicking it in the chest. The demon grabbed her foot, and threw her into the wall.

Cole pulled the spell out of his pocket, as Prue waved her hand again, and Piper froze him. Phoebe got up and looked over their shoulders to read the spell.

"Demon, feeding on remains,  
Leaving death-stewn scarlet stains,  
Hear us now, the Power of Three,  
We banish you to eternity!"

The demon screamed as he was vanquished.

"OK. One down, four to go."

"Four? Why are we going after four demons?"

"Prue's five demons an hour regime."

"Five? Prue? What the hell is with this?"

"We've taken out the Source, so why not indulge a little, and get his little cronies?"

"Yeah, but—"

"You and Cole go back to the manor, find the next demon's spell. His name is Erris. He's in southern California."

"Wait, Piper what about you? You hate hunting demons."

"I'm only doing this until we find the darklighter that killed Leo." Piper and Prue clasped hands, and astralled out. Cole grabbed Phoebe's and shimmered to the manor.

Lights appeared, and vanished, and there stood Prue, and Phoebe, their hair a deep black, wearing tight black leather.

"Piper, why did you summon us? Trying to kill us again?"

"Maybe she's trying to 'save us'."

"Again, Piper? That didn't work last time. Why would it work now?"

"Please, tell me, what's going on. How did you turn evil. Where's my baby. What is Leo talking about."

Prue and Phoebe exchanged a glance, then both of them made a fireball, and threw at at Piper, who ducked. The fireballs hit Leo, killing him."

"Leo! No!" Piper scrambled over to Leo. Behind her, Prue grabbed her hair, and put a dagger to her throat. The blade slipped cleanly through her skin.

Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the attic, and Cole crossed over to the Book, with Phoebe right behind him. She placed her hands on the Book, to stop him from reading. He looked up into her eyes.

"Phoebe we don't have time for this. If we don't get that spell for Prue, she'll kill me. Probably literally."

"Cole, tell me how you feel about me."

"I love you, and no matter what happens, I'll stay right beside you."

Phoebe's feet left the ground, and she found she was standing in the Answer Room, Clara looking down into the cauldron.

"Welcome back." Clara said. "So, what did you find?"

"Cole loves me. Even with Leo dead, Prue insanely killing demons, and Piper compliantly following her lead, he still was with me. He still loved me. We're meant to be."

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted."

"I doubt you feel as exhausted as your older sister."

"Prue?" Clara shook her head. "Piper. What's wrong with her."

"She is in a bit of a jam. She has had her slit throat."

"By who?"

"Prue."

Phoebe turned ripped the doorknob from the door, and pressed her face against it. She fell through to the other side, and then ran as fast as she could to the Grand Hall, where Gideon stood.

"Prue killed Piper. Where are they?"

"You met Clara, have you? Interesting. Did she show you the cauldron? It's of her own design."

"Yes, it's very lovely. Where are my sisters."

" Prue is in a classroom, and like you, Piper was taken to another world. There, she has been killed by Prue."

Piper fell out of the black portal, gasping and coughing. The baby sat on the floor, whole, and clear, no longer a blur. Piper picked the baby up, and looked into his eyes. Into Leo's eyes.

"Wyatt?" the baby faded from her arms. The door behind her flew open. Leo, Prue, and Phoebe stood.

"Piper, are you OK?" Piper's sisters rushed forward and embraced her.

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. I've been to two worlds. One was way better than the other. But I am glad to be home. But guess what? I found something out!"

Behind Leo, the horseman appeared.

"Leo, orb out!" Prue yelled. Leo orbed as the horseman swung his sword. Prue rushed forward, and kicked the sword out of the horseman's hand, then flipped through the air, kicking the horseman off of his horse. She picked up his sword, and plunged it into his heart. The horse and the horseman disappeared.

Prue smiled at her sisters as they came out of the room.

"We did it."

"No, Prue," Phoebe said. "You did it. We're too tired to do anything right now. Let's go home."

Back at the manor, the Charmed Ones shared stories of what they did. Piper, telling them about the happy world, her pregnant, with a child, Cole and Phoebe married. She only left out the part about Andy. Then, she told them about the evil world, but skipped over her trapping her baby in the womb.

Piper sat next to Leo, holding his hands, Phoebe sat on Cole's lap, her arms around his neck, and Prue sat alone in a chair.

"It's no fair," Prue said. "You guys get to sit with the guys you love, and I have no one."

"I wouldn't worry about that for too long, Prue," said Piper.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's just say, I've had a little premonition of my own."

"I don't get it."

"Me either," Prue admitted. "But I had a good day. I taught kids, and I think I was very good at it. It was easier than I thought."

"Stop it, Prue. Don't rub your luck in our faces. You didn't go through two worlds."

"And you didn't fight a demon in yours."

"No, I just got killed by my oldest sister."

"Yeah, that does suck."

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't real." said Prue.

"Oh, Piper, you never told us what you figured out, after you came out of your world." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, what did you find out?" Leo asked.

Piper looked at her family and said, "I'm pregnant!"

**Note: I think this is my longest chapter yet. Eight pages long! I mean, the last page only has the last sentence, and this note, but still. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and wait with bated breath for the next installment!**


	48. 4x03 The Source's Plan

Charmed AltaVerse 4x03 The Source's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with it, except those I have created.

**CREDITS:**

Shannen Doherty

Prue Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs

Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano

Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon

Cole Turner

Brian Krause

Leo Wyatt

"What do you expect us to do without Piper?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister.

"I don't know. But if we don't vanquish this demon soon, he could kill another innocent."

"We tried the spell, it didn't work. We need another sister."

"Actually, we could use a whole other set of Charmed Ones. It'd be easier. I wouldn't be losing my job, you could actually get a job, Piper could worry about the club, Leo, and her pregnancy. And the other Charmed Ones could fight demons."

"I thought you liked to fight demons."

"I do, but I would like to find someone to spend my life with. You've got Cole, Piper has Leo."

"I have Cole? I haven't seen Cole since the Magic School thing."

"Well at least you have someone to worry about whether you have them or not. Did that actually make sense?"

"No, but I understood it. I just wish Cole would stop his little game. He's here, then he's gone. If he doesn't stop, I'm going to explode."

"In this family, that's not so funny."

"Sorry."

-PPP-

"I know you're sorry, Piper, but you don't have to be. It's not your fault." The dining room table and floor was covered in red sauce.

"Not my fault that I spilled hot sauce on you?"

"Piper, it doesn't matter. The burns healed."

"Okay, that's great and all, but now can you heal the dinner?"

"I can't cook."

"Leo, no one in this house can cook. Phoebe can only make TV dinners, and I'm surprised Paige can even make spaghetti. Then again, I'm not sure Prue _can_ make spaghetti."

"Piper, just remake it. Or you could – never mind."

"Leo, what were you going to say."

"It doesn't matter, Piper. You'd just think I'm crazy."

"No, Leo, I won't. Tell me."

"I was going to say you could cast a spell to make dinner appear."

"Now there's an idea."

"What? Piper, you hate personal gain."

"Watch:  
Powers that be  
Clean this mess,  
Then cook a meal  
That will impress."

White lights swirled around the dining room, and cleaned up the sauce mess disappeared, then lobster thermidor appeared on the table.

"Maybe that's a little too fancy."

A demon shimmered into the dining room. Without looking, Piper blasted him, sending him crashing into the clock.

"Damn it! I just had that fixed from Prue's potion."

"Prue blew the clock up with a potion?"

"Yes. She made it for the Source, and missed the demon she threw it at, and hit the clock. Big explosion."

"Piper."

"What?"

"The demon is getting up."

"Oh." Piper ran over to the demon, holding her hands up.

Cole jumped up, his hands in the air.

"Hold your fire, I'm innocent." he said.

"Well you didn't do anything wrong, but I doubt you're innocent." said Piper.

"Fair statement. Where's Phoebe?"

"She is hunting down a demon with Prue an alley."

"Thanks." Cole nodded then shimmered out.

"Leo, can you orb me to Phoebe and Prue. I have a feeling this is going to get ugly."

-PPP-

"I don't think the vanquish will be that messy, Phoebe. I just wish he'd attack already. Are you sure this is where you saw in your premonition?"

"Positive."

Cole shimmered into the alley. Surprised by him, Prue waved her hand, sending him across the alley, into a wall.

"Sorry, Cole. She didn't see you."

"Yeah. That seems to be happening a lot lately." Cole said standing up. "It doesn't matter. Phoebe, we've got to get you out of here. The Source wants you."

"Cole, the Source wants all of us dead." Prue said.

"No. Well, yes, he wants to kill the Charmed Ones, but he's looking for Phoebe especially."

"Why?"

"Because, Prue, if the Source kills Phoebe, who, is the weakest of the Charmed Ones when it comes to powers, no offense, Honey," Phoebe nodded to say "it's okay." "and if he kills her, he'll weaken the Charmed Ones. Then, he might be able to cast a spell to turn me evil again."

"Then let's get this demon, then shimmer us to the manor. There, we can put up some kind of defensive." Phoebe suggested.

"No. We have to hide in the Underworld. It's the only place the Source wouldn't think to look for me."

"The Underworld? Cole, she can't go to the Underworld."

"If she doesn't, she could be killed."

Then, Leo and Piper orbed into the alley way.

"Piper," Prue said, "tell Cole that Phoebe is _not_ going to the Underworld."

"Leo," said Cole, "tell Prue that Phoebe is _only_ safe if she's in the Underworld. The Source wouldn't expect us to be down there."

"If she goes to the Underworld, we don't have the Power of Three."

"Then the Power of Two will have to do, Prue, because I won't lose Phoebe."

"Cole," Piper said, "if the Source kills Prue and me, won't that be like losing her?"

Cole stared at the three of them, then grabbed his girlfriend and shimmered out of the alley. Suddenly, a demon appeared in the alley in a flash of light.

"And there's the demon we were supposed to vanquish."

"I will obliterate you! You can not stand up against me!" Piper opened her hand, vanquishing the demon.

"Leo, orb Piper and me to the manor. We can get the car later." The three of them huddled together and orbed out.

-PPP-

Shimmering into a cave in the Underworld, Phoebe and Cole looked around.

"We should be safe here for a few hours."

"Cole-" Phoebe began, but Cole cut her off.

"No, Phoebe. You're safest down here, with me. Your sisters will be alright. They're tough."

"But Cole—"

"I know, the Underworld is no place for a Charmed One, but you'll be alright with me, Phoebe, you just wait."

"Cole! I believe you. I'm not going anywhere. There's no way the Source would think that I am in the Underworld. And even with me, Prue and Piper aren't that much stronger. They can handle themselves. Especially with Prue's new power."

"New power?"

"Telekinetic wave. It's the telekinetic power she had in the future. She waves her hand, and this ring of energy leaves her hand. It's actually a lot like the power Shax has."

Prue's astral projection appeared in the cave.

"Whoa." Prue said. "That took a bit more out of me than I thought it would have."

"Prue, you astral projected?"

"No. Just astralled. It's amazing, actually. An Elder helped me do it. I can move my body with astral energy. But that's not the point. You guys need to come to the manor now!"

"Prue, no!" Phoebe said. "Cole can protect me from the Source. You guys are better off without me."

"No, Phoebe, you don't understand. The Source kidnapped a witch and is having her scry for you guys. It's how I found you. We've got to get out of here."

"Okay, well Cole can shimmer me somewhere, and I'll cast a spell to protect from scrying."

Prue turned, and astralled out.

Astralling in, next to her sister, Prue grabbed Phoebe and astralled out.

"Damn it," Cole said, shimmering out. A moment later, fire rose in the cave, and there stood the Source of All Evil.

"I just missed them. I could use some assistance." The Source lifted his hand. A cloud of fire appeared, and faded away, leaving a wall of smoke. From the cloud stepped the Demon of Fear. From it, stepped Barbas.

"Ah," he said, "It's so good. To be back." Barbas bowed to the Source. "Let me guess, you need my help? I'm humbled." Barbas looked at his palm. "And your greatest fear is that the Charmed Ones will destroy you. How sweet. How are they?"

"Barbas, you will help me vanquish the Charmed Ones, and I will release you from Purgatory."

"Now there's a deal I'll be happy to make." Barbas brought his fingers to his lips, and flamed out, just seconds before the Source.

-PPP-

"Prue, can we stop with all the astralling, please?"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but I have to keep moving, or Cole will find you. Piper is looking for a spell to protect the manor from shimmering. We're going to cast it and make it so Cole can't find you."

A second later, Cole shimmered in, and shimmered out with Phoebe.

-PPP-

"Where are they?" Piper asked. "They should have been back by now. Leo, can you sense them?"

"No. They're either moving too fast, or they're in the Underworld."

"Well, well, well, well, well." Came a voice behind them. Piper and Leo turned to see Barbas standing in their attic.

"Barbas? How did you get out."

"The Source has hired me to take you out. And since you can only freeze, I thought I'd come to you first."

"Barbas, you've been away far too long."

"Oh, you missed me."

Piper blasted him, throwing him across the room, into a wall.

"Oh. Now, now," he said, standing up, "very cool power. But let me show you mine." A green ball of light appeared in his hand. "Watch this." He threw it at Piper, who ducked. The ball hit Leo in the chest, throwing him to the opposite side of the attic, knocking him unconscious.

"I was aiming for you, actually. But at least now you cannot leave." Barbas created a new ball, and threw it at Piper.

-PPP-

Cole grunted as he slammed against the wall.

"Prue, stop!" Phoebe yelled at her sister, who had just astralled into the cave, and threw Cole with a telekinetic wave. Cole stood up, and threw an energy ball at Prue. Astral energy covered her, protecting her from the power.

"Phoebe, Cole could have killed me"

"It was low voltage. You would have been fine."

"So now you're defending Cole's attacking me?"

"Yes, because Cole would never intentionally hurt you, Prue, you know that."

"Phoebe, he just tried to." Prue waved her hand, sending a ring of energy at Cole, but Phoebe ran in front of it, and was thrown into Cole. Phoebe stood up, and ran over to her sister, kicking her in the stomach. Prue stood up and grabbed Phoebe's arm, but Phoebe lifted her leg, and kicked her sister in the side. Prue pushed Phoebe, knocking her to the ground, and Prue tried to jump on her, but Phoebe pushed her legs against Prue, and kicked her behind her. After recovering, Prue stood up at the same time as Phoebe, who roundhouse kicked her sister in the face. Prue fell to the ground, holding her jaw.

"Prue, I'm sorry." Prue lifted her hand, telekinetically throwing Phoebe across the cave. "I was trying to help you! To save you! And this is what you do?"

"Prue, Cole can save me. He can protect me. I'm sorry."

"No, Phoebe, you're not! You don't belong with Cole, you belong with your sisters!"

"Oh, so this isn't even about who's protecting me. It's who I'm dating."

"I don't mind you being with Cole, Phoebe, you know that. I just don't want you to fall in line with a demon and get hurt."

"Fall in _line_? Or fall in _love_?"

"What's the difference?"

"To you, nothing." Phoebe and Cole hugged, and shimmered out.

-PPP-

"You can't keep this up, Piper." Barbas threw another ball at Piper, and again, a force field appeared in front of her, shielding her.

"It's not me, Barbas. It's my baby."

"A baby? An itsy bitsy baby? Is it invisible? Am I going to step on it?"

"It's inside me."

"You ate it? I would have never thought you were one for cannibalism."

"I'm pregnant, you asshole." Prue astralled into the manor.

"Barbas? What's he doing here?"

"He got a reprieve from the Source."

"Prue," Barbas said. "It's so good to meet you again. Where is your other sister? I was hoping to meet her. She is my favorite."

"She's being hidden by the Elders in the Heavens."

"Ah, and now you've given me a clue." Barbas flamed from the manor.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Phoebe attacked me, and Cole has her hiding around the Underworld. I don't know what to do about her."

"Well we'll have to leave her alone with Cole for now. He loves her, Prue. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

"I know. But I still don't trust him."

"And now, we've got Barbas to worry about."

-PPP-

"The youngest, Phoebe, is hidden in the Heavens with the Elders."

"Then we will find her." The Source waved his hand. A warlock and a darklighter appeared.

"Warlock, kill the darklighter." The darklighter looked scared, as the warlock threw a fireball, killing the darklighter.

"Now that you have his powers, you're going to kill a whitelighter. Go!" The warlock bowed and blinked out.

"When the warlock gets back with the power to orb, I will steal his powers, orb into the Heavens, and take care of the Charmed line myself.


	49. 4x04 End of All Demons

A/N: So, this is a pattern with me, huh? I plan on this being the final chapter of the Charmed AltaVerse. I had a lot of trouble logging in. I haven't been in since June, so it was very difficult to remember my password. Luckily, though, I got in. Also, if you've seen the show Skins, I'm starting a fanfic of that. If you haven't, I suggest you read it anyway. It stars a boy named Maxxie Oliver, and his best friend, Anwar.

-PPP-

"What now, Piper?" Prue asked her sister, as, for the fifth time in a row, scrying for Phoebe and Cole was a huge disappointment.

"I don't know, you're the wonder-witch!"

"Don't do this to me, Piper. I'm not the one who ran out with a demon. Is Leo awake yet? I think Phoebe broke a rib."

"No. Barbas's energy ball thing still has him unconscious."

"Well, he needs to wake up. We can't keep relying on my astralling. It's taking too much out of me."

"You do look pretty tired."

"Well you try passing through an entire other plane of existence, Piper!"

"Then don't do it so much, and you'll be fine. Besides, don't take this out on me, I'm not the one who told you to do that all over creation."

"if I hadn't, I wouldn't have found Phoebe."

"And she wouldn't have kicked you in the ribs, and the jaw, and you wouldn't need Leo to heal you. You and Phoebe also wouldn't be fighting. You and Phoebe also wouldn't be mad at each other."

"I'd be mad at Phoebe."

"But she wouldn't be mad at you. You see how that works?"

"No, Piper. No I don't. I had to go after Phoebe. If I hadn't, she'd still be running all through the Underworld, searching for a place to hide from the Source, who is probably in the Underworld himself."

"Meanwhile, you sent Barbas after the Elders in the Heavens, you split up the Charmed Ones by getting into a fight with Phoebe. You've locked up your telekinesis power by astralling, and using that force field thing. You've got me worried about Phoebe, and on top of it all, you look like you're about to collapse. So, Prue, tell me, what else are you going to screw up tonight?"

"How about us, Piper. Because I'm sick of you. I'm sick of Phoebe. I'm sick of Leo. I'm sick of being a stupid witch! I'm done! Fight the Source of All Evil on your own!" Prue threw the scrying crystal across the room, and astralled out.

"Haha, Prue, very funny. Now reappear…Prue! Prue! PRUE! PRUE YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Piper looked around frantically. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." She ran over to Leo, and began shaking him. "Leo! Leo wake up! LEO! LEO WAKE UP!" Piper lay over Leo, feeling his heart beating. Suddenly, he coughed, and sat up. But something was weird about him—his eyes were green."

"Leo, are you OK?"

"Perfectly fine, Darling." Leo stood up as Piper, who started to back away, did as well. He cocked his head to the side, and shot a bolt of lightning. Swaddling orbs appeared over Piper, as her child orbed her from the manor.

-PPP-

Down in the Underworld, Prue astralled from cave to cave, searching for Phoebe and Cole.

"Well, lookee what we has her' boys!"

Prue looked on as a group of roudy-looking teenage demons grouped together.

"She sho' is purdy!"

"Great, just what I need," Prue said, "to be romanced by a couple of hick demons."

"Well, hoooow-day! This purdy little thang sho' do go a mouth on her! What d'ya say, boss. Fir-balls?"

"Well lookee her', boys! Michael shur dun got a brain, dun'he? Lock n' load boys!" All six of the demons created a fireball in each hand, and threw them at Prue.

Twelve fireballs hurtling right at her, Prue held up her hands, and a wall of astral energy stretched out before her. All twelve hit the wall, which began to glow a bright pink. Suddenly, from nowhere, a wave of fire erupted from the wall, vanquishing the six demons.

"Woah," Prue moaned, as she toppled over, onto the floor. Wasn't sure what that would do." She sighed, and fainted.

-PPP-

Tick, tick, tick, tick. Prue opened her eyes, awakened by the most monotonous sound ever: her watch ticking. She looked down at it. She'd been asleep for eight hours. Alseep? No, that wasn't right. Passed out. She fainted when the wall of fire did—whatever it did.

"Oh, my head." Prue gasped. Suddenly, she jumped up. From somewhere close by, there was movement. She could sense someone's eyes resting on her.

"Who's there?"

"Just me," said someone in the darkness, "Just watching you. Sleeping, you were. Long time. I was beginning to get bored." She recognized the voice.

"Barbas, come out here."

"Now, now. Let's not be harsh, Prue. I'm not going to kill you. I can't. I tried. Your astral energy protected you. Clever little trick you've got there. I'm not sure you even know what you've stumbled onto. What you've done to your power."

"If you know everything, why don't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you on the day you vanquish the Source."

"At least I won't have to wait that long."

"Oh believe me, little girl, you'll never find out."

"Little girl? Barbas, I'm not a little girl."

"You're right. When I first met you, you were just a slip of a witch. Now look at you—so growed up!"

"Get the Hell out of here, or I'll vanquish you."

"You see, I can't leave. I need a witch. A Charmed One, to be precise. You see, I have this minion. I got him with my new power. And, I wanted him to kill you. The problem is, he needs a Charmed One to open the Book of Shadows. He remembers when his wife, you sister, read the spell, but he can't remember the last of it."

"Leo? Leo isn't your-wait—new power?"

"Yes. I can put people under mind control. The problem is, it also makes their morality mine. Since your book detects morality, Leo is now locked out from using it. It's a shame, really. A terrible, terrible, crying, awful, starving, bleeding shame."

"Barbas, you can just burn in hell."

"No thanks. I was there already. And once I've taken care of the Charmed Line, not only will the Source free me from it, but he'll reward me with unimaginable power!" Barbas thrust his arms into the air, laughed, and flamed from the cave. Moments later, Cole and Phoebe shimmered in, followed by the Source who flamed in, followed by Piper who orbed in, and then by Barbas who flamed in. Piper, Phoebe, and Cole ran behind Prue, as Barbas waved his hand, summoning Leo to his side, just as the Source waved his hand, summoning his warlock.

"Wow," Prue said, "I would really hate to have to write a story about this. It would sound so boring, the way people keep disappearing and appearing and whatever."

"Prue, our life isn't a story. It's real. It's deadly real, and we need to worry about that right now."

"Sorry."

"So," said the Source, "Four against four." Piper lifted her hand, vanquishing the warlock.

"Three against four, actually," said Prue. Prue leaned into Piper and whispered in her ear.

"Piper, when I throw the potion, freeze everything except Barbas's head."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me. Everyone, take position." Cole and Phoebe moved to the Source's left, as Piper moved to his right, and Prue stood in front of him.

"So," Prue said, "here we are, Source. Take us out. I mean, that's what you want to do, right? You've already split up our family, you might as well kill one of us."

"Or two of us," said Piper.

"Or all of us," said Phoebe.

"Yes, I may not have had everything go to plan, even the warlock did not do as he was told. But we have your husband, Piper." The Source said, holding his hand out to Leo.

Prue waved her hand, and a small ball of astral energy shot from it, knocking Leo against the wall.

"Now you don't." And then it began. The Source pulled out a dagger, and ran for Prue, as Barbas ran for Phoebe. Prue pulled a small athame out of her belt, and ran after the Source screaming, as Phoebe roundhoused Barbas in the head, and Cole threw an energy ball at him. The Source waved his hand, sending Prue into the air, who then astralled out, and back in behind the Source, kicking him in the back, and sending him to the ground. He stood up, and thrust his dagger out at Prue who waved her hand, sending out of his, and clattering across the floor. He threw a fireball at her, which was deflected by her forcefield.

Meanwhile, Phoebe rolled on the ground, kicking barbas in the knees, knocking him over, as Cole waved his hand, sending an energy ball at the demon, who flamed out of the cave, and appeared just feet away from Phoebe, and then threw a green ball at her, and she jumped in the air, dodging it, and kicking Barbas in the top of the head, who's jaw smashed into the floor of the cave.

Phoebe smiled , happy to have heard his yelp of pain.

Prue threw the Source across the cave, who threw her across the cave, who astralled out, then in, and punched him. Finally, the Source had enough and whisped a few words of an uknown language. A wave of energy blasted from him, knocking Prue to the other side, and separating Cole, Phoebe, and Barbas. The Source slumped over, exhausted from his display of power. In this moment, Prue threw a small, purple potion. Piper, noticing this, froze the scene just as the potion hit the Source, and was beginning to become a fireball. Everything froze except herself, her sisters, and Barabas's head. Prue walked over the Demon of Fear.

"Now tell me, what's happening to my power."

"You still don't get it? Your ability is changing…it's becoming more than just astral projection or astralkinesis. It's now the ability of projection. The ability to make your very will reality. I would have love to have lived to have seen you use it. You would have been magnificent."

Piper. Piper rose her hand, unfreezing the Source, who exploded. Everyone looked over at Barbas, who vanquished as well.

"Well, mission accomplished. Let's go home."

"So, that's it. We just go home?"

"Yes, of course. Why not?"

"OK."

Everyone huddled up and orbed home.

From then on, the only thing the Charmed Ones worried about were their lives. Demons were too afraid to approach them, and the Elder thought they'd had enough. Phoebe and Cole got married, and Phoebe is currently pregnant, expecting twins, one little boy, named Coop, and a little girl named Penny. Meanwhile, Piper had a little boy, named Wyatt Leo, and is now pregnant with a little girl, who she calls Melinda. Meanwhile, Prue and Bane met up, and after finding out she was pregnant, married Bane, and had a child, who she named Patricia Marie.

And they lived happily ever after!

A/N: So perhaps not the best ending, but it was still heartfelt. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm actually thinking about starting another Charmed fanfic, based around Paige and Prue meeting before Prue's death, and becoming friends. Please, read my Skins fanfic. It's going to be called Maxxie. I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
